Champion of Olympus
by TheseusLives
Summary: This is an alternate universe for PJO, Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon and the hero of the great prophecy, but Percy is much more than he seems.
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 1: The Plan

_**AN: This is an AU that takes pieces from all the books to create a new story centered around Percy Jackson son of Poseidon who happens to be much more than he seems.**_

**Athena's POV**

_Flashback – Five years ago_

I have to give my father credit for one thing he's predictable. I was surprised that he kept the oath as long as he did, but it did not surprise me that he was the first one to break it. I looked down into the pool of water in my temple on Mount Olympus at the scene unfolding on the Earth below. A woman her name is Scarlet Grace just gave birth to a little girl who just happens to be the daughter of my father Zeus, king of the Olympian gods. Unfortunately for this small child her life will be short and violent as foretold by the oracle. I knew this child would not be the one to fulfill the great prophecy, but I swear the next child born of the big three would, but I had a plan to make sure that the next child would be born on our terms.

_End of Flashback_

I stood before the elder Olympian gods (Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia) in the throne room on Mount Olympus.

"My dearest daughter why have you called us here today?" Zeus asked. I looked into his eyes and I could see his uneasiness, my glare could always do that even to the king of the gods.

"I have a plan to help us make sure that the great prophecy unfolds in such a way that we will be assured that the hero of the prophecy makes the correct choice." I said.

Zeus looked at me warily. "What kind of plan?" Zeus asked.

"Poseidon has won the heart of a mortal woman, but he has not yet consummated their relationship." I said as she gave Poseidon a devious smirk.

"Have you been spying on me Athena?" Poseidon accused. I gave him the death glare, but for once he didn't back down. He really cares for this mortal.

"I have and it appears just in time to keep you from breaking your vow." Athena said.

"I think the oath has already been broken by my little brother here." Poseidon spat. How did he know about Thalia?

"How did you know?" Zeus asked suspiciously.

"I told him husband, I thought he should know about your treachery." Hera spat with venom. I couldn't really blame her, Zeus cheated on her again that's why I'll stay an eternal maiden.

Zeus avoided Hera's glare and looked at his brother Poseidon. "Yes, I made a mistake and this child will pay the price unfortunately." Zeus said. Poseidon looked at him curiously.

"What price brother?" Poseidon said.

"The oracle says that she will die before she can reach the age foretold in the great prophecy." Zeus said sadly. Poseidon looked at his brother and for once I could see sadness and sympathy in eyes as he looked at my father.

"I'm sorry brother, you broke the oath and you're right she doesn't deserve to pay the price." Poseidon stated. Zeus looked at his brother and I could see an understanding pass between them. My father cleared his throat then he looked at me once again.

"Athena, what is your plan?" Zeus asked sternly.

"I have uncovered an ancient spell from the great archives left to us by Gaea. It is a spell that was used by Chaos to instill the powers within Gaea before she distributed them to her children and grandchildren. This spell will allow one elder Olympian to contain all the powers of the other elders for one night." I said. Everyone looked at me curiously.

"What does that have to with the great prophecy or my relationship with Sally Jackson?" Poseidon stated. I looked at my eternal rival, but this time I also looked at him as my uncle as well.

"I can cast the spell on you that will allow you for one night to have all of the powers of your brothers and sisters." I said. Everyone looked at me in complete shock.

"Why would we allow that?" Zeus asked in disbelief.

"So as in keeping with the great prophecy this child would truly be a child of the elder gods. Don't you see the prophecy would allow us to create the most powerful demigod of all, he would most certainly be better prepared to fulfill the prophecy." I defended.

"How would we know that we could trust him or her and that he or she wouldn't make the wrong decision and betray us?" Zeus asked as Hera and the others nodded in agreement.

"We would raise him or her on Olympus and as a child of Poseidon he or she would have his or her father's fatal flaw, loyalty." I asserted. Everyone started to whisper to each other until my father had enough.

"Quiet" Zeus yelled. "Wouldn't he also have our fatal flaws as well?"

"No, the powers of the elder gods would be in Poseidon, but he would still be the father, your powers would just be added to his. The fatal flaws would not be transferred as well. We would raise him on Olympus and the elder gods and myself would train him. We would have to keep him a secret from the other Olympians. We wouldn't want word of his existence to get out to our enemies." I said.

"An interesting plan Athena." Hera said. I bowed to my stepmother.

"It is a good plan, but Poseidon this is up to you." Zeus said. Poseidon looked at his brother and I swear I could almost see an unspoken discussion between the two.

"This child will have a rough time of it and as the prophecy says he or she will not survive." Poseidon said.

"I understand, so your answer is no." Zeus said.

"No, I didn't say that. Athena, I will accept this plan of yours on one condition." Poseidon said. I looked at my old rival warily.

"What condition uncle?" I asked.

"I want you to give this child your blessing. He or she will have powers from all of us, but I think in the end wisdom will be the one thing he or she needs above all else." Poseidon said.

I looked at my uncle and smiled. A smart condition I never knew kelp head had it in him. "I agree to this condition." I said.

"Then this plan is in action depending on what our brother says." Zeus said.

"You called brother." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Hades standing behind me dressed in black with his glowing red eyes.

"My dear, tell him your plan." Zeus said. I proceeded to tell Hades of Thalia's existence and the prophecy that foretold her death. I told him about the Chaos spell and how I planned to use it. He wasn't happy about his brother's betrayal and less happy about giving his power to Poseidon for one night, but in the end he relented.

"Brother, the Styx has a way of punishing you for betrayal, I hope you're happy that the punishment rests with your daughter." Hades said in disgust.

"I'm not happy about it brother, but we have the opportunity with this plan to stop the great prophecy and then we can lift the oath." Zeus said sadly. Hades looked at his brother curiously and then he looked at Poseidon.

"Do you love this mortal?" Hades asked. Poseidon looked at Hades solemnly.

"I do brother, but I did not plan to break my oath by having a child with her. I do not wish for this child to be cursed either." Poseidon said. Hades regarded his brothers and then looked toward me.

"Niece, I will participate in your plan, for everyone's sake I hope it works." Hades said.

"When will you initiate this plan?" Zeus asked. I looked toward Poseidon.

"Uncle, I believe that you plan to see this mortal woman tonight?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I planned on visiting her after this meeting." Poseidon said. I smiled and I saw the other gods in the room smile as well.

"Then tonight is the night." I said. Everyone smiled, but Poseidon looked worried.

"Tonight?" Poseidon yelled.

"Yes uncle, I know the ancient spell and we have everyone in the room, so tonight would be perfect." I stated logically. Poseidon nodded in agreement with a look of defeat on his face. I would have been happy to best my rival, but I didn't, I felt a little sad for him. "Poseidon stand in the center of the throne room and the rest of the elder gods stand around your brother in a tight circle." Poseidon walked and stood in the center of the throne room. The other gods stood in a tight circle around their brother, I had all of them hold hands as I began to chant the ancient spell that I found in the temple of Gaea. The elder gods began to glow and their power combined into a large golden cloud that floated over Poseidon's head. I watched as Poseidon looked at the cloud in awe and anticipation. The cloud slowly descended and engulfed my uncle. He began to glow his eyes pulsed with the power within him. Once the cloud receded Poseidon stood as his brothers and sister stood around him. I could tell that they were weakened considerably, but Poseidon made no move to hurt them. He wasn't power hungry like my father nor was he one to hold grudges like Hades. Poseidon was loyal to his family and that definitely showed. I hated to admit this but I admired him for his loyalty. Poseidon walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. They pulsed with power and when he spoke I could feel the strength of his siblings within him.

"I will fulfill your plan Athena make sure you uphold my condition." Poseidon warned. Usually he didn't intimidate me, but standing there in front of me with the powers of the elder gods I was downright scared.

"I will." I said meekly. He nodded and then disappeared into a sea green mist. I walked over to my father and placed my hand on his shoulder. His usual electric blue eyes looked weak and dull, so I helped him to the viewing pool as the others slowly approached. We watched as Poseidon entered the home of Sally Jackson to consummate their relationship and to sire the champion of Olympus.

_**AN: This idea just came to me, so I hope everyone likes it. It will definitely have some pieces of the books in it, but this is an AU so expect changes and surprises.**_


	2. Birth of a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 2: Birth of a Hero

_New York City - Hospital - Nine months later_

**Third Person's POV**

Poseidon paced outside the delivery room as he waited for Sally to give birth to their child. He had been inside the room until the doctors asked him to leave do to the need to perform an emergency C-section. Sally was now in the operating room. Poseidon continued to pace worriedly until a strong hand gripped his shoulder, he turned to see none other than his brother Zeus the king of the gods.

"Brother, why are you here?" Poseidon asked. Zeus looked at his brother with sympathy and sadness.

"I'm sorry we were watching in the throne room and I decided to come and see you." Zeus said. Poseidon looked at his brother and then noticed the shorter dark haired man standing behind him, Hades.

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon asked. Hades walked over to his younger brother and looked in his eyes.

"I came here for the child's birth and well by the looks of things to keep you from destroying the hospital." Hades said with a smirk, trying to get his brother to lighten up.

Poseidon just looked at his brothers suspiciously. "Why do you care?" Poseidon asked.

Zeus and Hades both grabbed one of Poseidon's arms and dragged him to a seat in the waiting room. "Don't make a scene in the hospital. We're brothers after all can't we be concerned for one another." Zeus said sincerely. Poseidon just glared at him.

"Neither of you have ever been concerned about my well being before. Hades I know damn well that you can't stand either of us." Poseidon accused. Hades had a look on his face of complete shock.

"I know I haven't been a very good brother and I dare say neither have you or Zeus. You stuck me with the underworld for Oranos's sake." Hades said. Poseidon stared at his brother and for once he seemed to back down.

"I'm sorry, I don't want anything to happen to them." Poseidon said as he motioned toward the operating room. Zeus and Hades passed a certain look between them.

"We both understand brother and for once let us be here for you." Zeus said. Poseidon looked up at his younger brother and smiled.

"I guess mom would be happy about us getting along for once." Poseidon said.

"I think she would." Hades said as Zeus nodded in agreement. The door to the emergency room opened and a nurse came out.

"How are they?" Poseidon asked.

"You have a beautiful and healthy baby boy sir." The nurse said.

"How's Sally?" Poseidon asked. As if on queue an alarm went off from the operating room and a code blue was called over the intercom; the nurse ran back into the operating room. Poseidon sat down in the nearest chair, the look on his face was a mix of shock, sadness and hope. If a god could pray he would have done so at this moment. Hades and Zeus sat on opposite sides of their brother each with a hand on his shoulder. After what seemed like an eternity the operating room door opened and a man in his late thirties in a white doctors coat came out and found Poseidon sitting in the waiting room.

"Sir, may I speak to you alone?" The doctor asked as he looked at the two unfamiliar men on either side of the expectant father. Hades for his part looked like he had been hit by a thunderbolt.

"Its alright doctor these are my brothers." Poseidon said. The doctor nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid that Sally lost too much blood and her heart gave out. We did all that we could, but she's gone. I'm very sorry sir. Your son however is doing very well and he is waiting for you upstairs." The doctor said sadly as he nodded and then walked back into the operating room. The look on Poseidon's face was one of complete shock, he put his head in his hands and sobbed loudly as passers by looked on. Hades leaned forward toward his brother's ear.

"She will go to Elysium, I swear on the Styx, brother." Hades said as he squeezed his brother's shoulder. Poseidon looked up and gave his brother a small smile.

"Thank you." Poseidon whispered softly. Zeus looked at his brother and for once in his life the king of gods had a look of sympathy on his face for one of his siblings.

"I'm sorry brother, don't blame yourself you had no way of predicting this outcome." Zeus said. Poseidon looked up to his brother who was now standing over him with a hand on his shoulder. Poseidon stood up and for the first time in either of these two elder god's lives they hugged each other tightly. Hades looked on in shock. Poseidon broke away from the hug and smiled at his two brothers as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I loved her." Poseidon said softly. Hades stood in front of his brother and looked him in the eyes.

"Let's go see your son." Hades said. Zeus and Poseidon both nodded in agreement as the big three gods walked side by side to see the newborn hero. The three gods took the elevator to the third floor and walked to the window that overlooked the cribs of the newborn babies. As they looked through the window they saw the name Jackson on one of the cribs. The three gods looked into the crib and saw a newborn with a head full of jet black hair and pale skin. The baby opened his eyes to reveal astonishing green eyes, but when they looked at the three gods the eyes changed color from green to electric blue to a deep dark brown color then back to green. The three gods gasped at the sight.

"I think Athena's plan worked. The child clearly has our powers." Zeus said.

"Do you have a name for him?" Hades asked.

Poseidon had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Sally always wanted to name him Perseus." Poseidon said. Zeus smiled at his brother.

"I take it she wanted him to be as lucky as Perseus." Hades said.

"Let's hope that her wish comes true." Zeus said as he and his brothers continued to look at the young child. "Hello, Perseus Jackson champion of Olympus."

* * *

_Three years later - Mount Olympus_

**Third Person's POV**

A young dark haired child ran through the corridors of Mount Olympus towards the throne room. As he entered the deserted room he turned and ran toward a room off to the right of the thrones. As he entered the room he stopped to stare at the large hearth burning in the center of the room. A woman in a dark robe was sitting near the hearth stoking the flames. The child giggled and ran toward the woman jumping into her arms as she smiled down at him. "Hello Perseus it appears that you've been having fun." Hestia said as she hugged the dark haired child.

"Antee Hesteeaa wach wott I cen du." Perseus said in his cute little kid speak. Hestia gave the boy a questioning look.

"What can you do?" Hestia said. Perseus sat down by the goddess and focused on the flames. His sea green eyes turned into bright orange flames as he extended his hand and a flame from the hearth leapt onto the young boy's hand, but the flame did not burn the child. Perseus held out his left hand with the flame resting in his palm as he used his right hand to make the flame spin and twirl. He threw his left hand into the air causing the flame to extend into the air as he clapped his hands together causing the small fire ball to explode into the air. Hestia smiled at the small child with a look of admiration on her face.

"You do well my boy." Hestia said. Percy smiled at his aunt and sat in her lap as he watched her stoke the flames of the hearth.

"Hestia, how's our little hero?" Someone said from the doorway. Perseus and Hestia looked up to see Athena walk into the room with a knowing smile.

"Athena." Perseus yelled as he jumped from Hestia's lap and bounded toward the goddess of wisdom. Athena caught the boy in her arms and lifted him into the air. Percy giggled loudly as he looked into the piercing gray eyes of the goddess.

"I lurn nu twik." Perseus said as he created a humorous lisp through his two missing front teeth. Athena just looked at the small child and grinned happily.

"Have you kept up with your studies?" Athena questioned. The little boy grew serious and his green eyes grew dark with thought. The child looked up at the goddess and recited the Greek alphabet perfectly without a lisp or childish inflection. Athena's eyes grew wide with surprise. Hestia for her part looked at the two with an amused smirk. Suddenly thunder shook the room and instead of scaring the little boy his eyes gleamed in delight. The door to the large room opened to reveal the king of the gods.

"Uncal Zoos" Perseus yelled as he charged the king of the gods. The all powerful god bent down and hugged the child warmly. Athena and Hestia both smiled at the scene.

"Do you want to got outside and play?" Zeus asked. The two goddesses stared at each other in disbelief, here was the king of the gods asking a small boy out to play. Perseus nodded furiously as Zeus lifted him up and carried him outside.

"I can't get over how my father acts around Perseus." Athena said. Hestia smiled at her niece and touched her shoulder.

"Perseus has changed all our lives, for once we get to have a child here on Olympus. I think its something that we need more of." Hestia said.

"Unfortunately thats forbidden as you know. Perseus is a special case." Athena said thoughtfully.

"A special child indeed." Hestia stated.

"I feel sorry for him, he hasn't seen Poseidon, but three times in three years." Athena said.

"Yes, Poseidon is busy in his realm and Amphitrite would never allow the boy to go to Atlantis." Hestia said sadly.

"I haven't seen Perseus for three months, how has he been?" Athena asked.

"Well, he's mastered his powers over the flame and he has equal prowess over water. Zeus has been helping him with his powers of air and lightning. Demeter has taught him power over the plants and harvest. Hades has just started to help him with his powers over the dead." Hestia said.

"What about Hera?" Athena asked.

"Hera has grown quite close to the boy, I'm not sure what she's taught him, but I think she would adopt him if she could." Hestia said amusedly.

"I understand why Hera loves the child so, but I can't believe she been that nice to her brother's child." Athena said.

"I agree, but Perseus is a very special child as you have seen." Hestia said. Athena had a sad look on her face.

"I can't help but sense your sadness my dear what's wrong?" Hestia asked sincerely.

"I have a daughter and her father doesn't seem to want her. I thought the man would love her, but I don't know anymore." Athena said sadly.

"I'm sorry my dear I hope it works out for the best." Hestia said.

"I hope so to it just makes me wish we could be more involved with our children." Athena said.

"I understand, but the ancient laws were developed for a reason and we have to obey them, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't care. It also doesn't mean you shouldn't try to help where you can." Hestia said as she winked at her niece and disappeared into the flaming hearth. Athena smiled and sighed loudly.

"Annabeth, I'll be there for you where and when I can." Athena said loudly to no one then disappeared into a golden light.

_**AN: I know sad with some fluff. I received several questions about the future of this story. One related to Percy's powers, which I hope this chapter helped to reveal some of them. I have received other questions so I'm asking you the reader to vote on what you would like to see happen. The questions are below courtesy of David-El:**_

_**Will Percy still fall for Annabeth?**_

_**Will Thalia still become a hunter?**_

_**Will Hades still bring out Nico and Bianca?**_

_**Will the Romans make any appearance?**_

_**Please answer these questions in a review, thank you.**_


	3. Growing Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

_**AN: Here are the results of the voting:**_

_**Will Percy still fall for Annabeth? 14 yes, 4 no, 0 neutral**_

_**Will Thalia still become a hunter? 5 yes, 9 no, 4 neutral**_

_**Will Hades still bring out Nico and Bianca? 14 yes, 0 no, 4 neutral**_

_**Will the Romans make any appearance? 4 yes, 10 no, 4 neutral**_

Chapter 3: Growing Up

_Mount Olympus - Perseus is 7 years old_

**Third Person's POV**

The Queen of the gods sat in a beautiful garden just behind her temple with a raven haired boy in her lap. The goddess was telling the boy the story of Jason and the Argonauts, as she finished the story the boy looked up at the goddess's face and smiled.

"That was a good story aunt Hera." The boy said as he stared into his aunt's light brown eyes. The goddess looked at the boy and smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you liked it Perseus." Hera said.

"Will I ever get to go on a quest?" Perseus asked curiously. Hera's brow furrowed at the question.

"Someday yes, but for now you don't need to worry about that." Hera said trying, but failing to hide her sadness.

"Why can't I see more of the city?" Perseus asked. Hera gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry child, but you are a great secret that only a few of the gods know about it. Don't you like being with me and the others?" Hera asked. The boy smiled at the goddess making her smile in return.

"Yes, ma'am. I love all of you very much." Perseus said. Hera smiled at what the boy and hugged him lovingly.

"I love you too my boy." Hera said happily.

"Aunt Hera, the others talk about the gifts they've given me, what gift have you given me?" Perseus asked. Hera looked confidently into the boy's eyes.

"I have given you love and family, but yes I will give you strength of mind and conviction. May no one ever sway your mind falsely nor affect your memories." Hera said as her eyes glowed and the boys eyes glowed in return. Perseus looked up at the goddess and kissed her on the cheek making the Queen of the gods blush.

"Thank you Aunt Hera." Perseus said.

"You're most welcome my dear boy." Hera said. Perseus looked sad for a moment and then he stared at his aunt.

"I wish I knew my mother." Perseus said sadly. Hera looked at the boy sympathetically.

"She loved you very much." Hera asserted. Perseus smiled slightly at her statement then he stared into his aunt's eyes thoughtfully.

"Sometimes I wish you were my mother." Perseus said. Hera was shocked at the boy's statement. Perseus just smiled at her warmly. She smiled back in return and hugged the boy planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Sometimes I wish I was your mother too." Hera said as a lone tear ran down her cheek. She wiped the tear away and gave Perseus a stern look. "I think its time for your training with Athena. Can you find your way to her?" The boy nodded and walked away leaving the Queen of the gods alone in the garden.

Perseus made his way from the garden to the temple of Athena where he would meet the goddess of wisdom. As he walked through the temple he heard crying coming from the main chamber. He snuck his way to the main chamber and hid behind a statue of an owl. He looked towards the sound of the crying to see Athena sitting on a marble bench with a holographic image of some type in front of her. The image showed a blonde haired girl that was around Perseus's age sitting on a park bench crying, she held a backpack in her hand. Her clothes were dirty and her blonde hair was matted as if she hadn't taken a bath in several days.

"Annabeth please hold on I will send you help. I promise I will do as much as I can." Athena said as she continued to watch over the girl. Perseus walked slowly toward Athena, the boy moved like a jungle cat. His footsteps made no noise as he approached the goddess. He finally reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Athena jumped in surprise and nearly attacked the boy until she realized who it was.

"Perseus, you scared me." Athena said loudly. Perseus looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you." Perseus said apologetically. Athena gave the boy a reassuring smile. She reached down and lifted Perseus into her lap.

"Its time for your training." Athena said. Perseus looked at her and then toward the image of the girl.

"She's pretty." Perseus said as he pointed toward the girl. "She's sad." Athena looked sadly at the image.

"She's my daughter, Annabeth." Athena said. "She ran away from home." Perseus looked at Athena questioningly. "Her father and stepmother were mad at her and she ran away."

"Why don't you bring her here?" Perseus asked. The goddess looked at the boy with sadness and longing in her stormy gray eyes.

"The ancient laws don't allow it." Athena said dejectedly. The boy looked at her with confusion etched on his face.

"Then why am I allowed to be here?" Perseus asked. Athena looked at him with admiration in her eyes.

"A good question my boy. You are special and you're existence is a big secret." Athena said.

"Hera said the same thing is that why I'm not allowed to see the other gods?" Perseus asked.

"Yes, thats the reason. The other gods will not understand and our enemies may try to find you." Athena said. Perseus looked at Athena and then he walked toward the image of the girl. He placed his hand into the image, but his hand passed right through it.

"I wish I could save her, thats what a hero is supposed to do, right?" Perseus asked.

"When you are older you will be the greatest hero that ever lived. You will save the world." Athena said. Perseus looked at Athena, but he couldn't comprehend what she said.

"I just want to help her." Perseus said. Athena walked to the boy and put her arm around his waist and hugged him.

"How about we watch over her for a while?" Athena asked. Perseus looked up and stared into the eyes of the goddess.

"I'd like that." Perseus said. Athena and the boy sat on the marble bench and watched over the girl until two older children arrived.

* * *

_Mount Olympus - Perseus is 12 years old_

**Third Person's POV**

"Are you ready Perseus?" Athena asked as she held her spear in one hand and her shield Aegis (the original) in the other. The twelve year old boy with the shaggy jet black hair stared at her with his almost glowing green eyes. He tapped his wrist band on his left arm and an adamantine shield with the picture of a Pegasus on the front extended to cover his arm. He made a fist with his right hand twisting the ring on his index finger in a hundred and eighty degree turn causing the ring to change into a three foot long stick. Perseus squeezed the handle of the stick and it morphed into a double bladed axe. One blade was made of celestial bronze while the other blade was made of tempered steel. Athena's eye narrowed at the sight of Perseus's weapons. The two stood about ten feet apart with their weapons and shields at the ready.

Athena held her shield Aegis at the ready with its picture of Medusa's head on the front. Most beings that looked at the image shook with fear, but Perseus just looked at it and smiled. Athena for her part was just a little unnerved. She was clearly not use to someone not being afraid of her shield. Athena thrusted forward with her spear and she swung Aegis into a long arc bringing the edge of the shield down toward Perseus. One problem Perseus was already out of the way and swinging his axe. The axe struck Aegis sending a violent vibration through Athena's arm. Athena used the momentum of the strike to complete a spin move. She raised her leg to land a roundhouse kick on Perseus's back, but her foot was blocked by the Adamantine shield.

Athena shook her foot after the strike clearly bruising her insole. Athena limped forward to face Perseus again. This time Perseus swung his axe in a perfect downward arc toward Athena. Athena pushed her spear up and caught the handle of the axe. She tried to force the axe out of Perseus's hand, but she couldn't. The spear and axe were stuck together. Athena was about to push her spear forward to unlock the two weapons, instead Perseus pushed the axe forward striking Athena in the breastplate of her shield with the top of the axe. Athena stumbled backwards with a surprised look on her face. She knew she wasn't fighting a normal twelve year old demigod. This boy had trained with her and the six elder Olympians for these many years. His skills were remarkable and his powers incredible. He wasn't invincible, but he was a combination of great heroes; the skill of Theseus, the mind of Odysseus and the power of Herakles. Add to that the powers of the elder Olympians and you had the makings of a super demigod.

Perseus walked forward carefully, even as a boy he could still wield the heavy axe with no problem. He strode forward and as he was about to strike Athena again with his axe she dove forward swiping her left leg knocking the boy's legs out from under him sending him to the floor. Athena jumped up to bring her spear down toward Perseus as he laid on the floor. She pushed her spear down only to be met with the empty floor. Percy had rolled along the floor. Once Athena's spear struck the marble floor the boy jumped up and drove the edge of his adamantine shield down into the middle of her spear snapping the celestial bronze shaft in half. Athena looked on in surprise which gave Perseus enough time to spin to the left while extending his leg into a spin kick striking the goddess in the back driving her down and onto the floor.

Percy walked over to Athena lowering his axe as he moved he extended his hand to the goddess. Athena took the boys hand, he pulled her up effortlessly, but before he knew what happened Athena pressed forward with a dagger in her hand extending the blade out against Perseus's throat.

"Never lower your guard." Athena said with a smile. Perseus looked into her eyes as his green eyes turned into orange flames. The celestial bronze dagger in her hand glowed red hot. "Damn" Athena dropped the dagger in pain. Perseus grabbed her hand quickly and the pain suddenly disappeared. He smiled at the goddess.

"The hearth can burn and heal." Perseus said. Athena just shook her head and gave him an evil smirk.

"You cheated we said no powers." Athena said.

"I hate to lose." Perseus said.

"It looks like you two are finished sparring." Hestia said as she walked into the practice arena accompanied by Hera and Demeter.

"The boys very good, but he's still too trusting." Athena said. Perseus gave her an amused smirk.

"She just says that because I beat her." Perseus said. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Perseus we need to talk." Zeus said as he walked into the arena with Hades at his side.

"Uncle Hades you've come to visit." Perseus said as he ran to his uncle.

"I wish it was just a visit my boy." Hades said.

"My brother is right we need to talk." Zeus said.

"Yes sir." Perseus said. Zeus had a concerned look on his face showing that something was definitely wrong.

"My master bolt has been stolen." Zeus said.

"How?" Perseus said.

"That is unclear. Thats why we need you." Zeus said.

"Father are you sure he's ready?" Athena asked.

"Aren't you?" Zeus asked in return. Athena looked at the boy and nodded.

"What do I need to do?" Perseus asked.

"You're going to school my boy." Hades said. Perseus stared at his uncle in disbelief.

"School, how will that help us find the bolt?" Perseus asked.

"We need you at Camp Half-Blood and this is the best way to get you there without revealing who you are." Hades said.

"Athena will take you to the school and explain everything on the way. You will need to hide all your powers and your skill. You must act like you do not know what you are and once you find out you must be the son of Poseidon only and not the champion of Olympus." Zeus said.

"Why do I have to hide?" Perseus asked.

"So our enemies don't know who are what you really are." Hera said.

"When do I leave?" Perseus asked.

"Thats why we're all here, so we can say goodbye." Hestia said.

"You're not all here." Perseus said sadly.

"Poseidon is in Atlantis, he was too busy to come." Zeus said. The boy rolled his eyes and frowned.

"As always." Perseus said incredulously.

"I'm sorry." Hera said trying to comfort him.

"I don't blame any of you. Let's get on with the mission." Perseus said trying to hide away the hurt and pain.

_**AN: Next chapter Perseus goes to school.**_


	4. School

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

_**AN: Percy has an axe given to him by Hades in this story, but he will eventually get Riptide. Also, his shield was a gift from Zeus. Lastly, please remember that this is an alternate universe fan fiction, so some things will be like the original stories, but with a twist while other things may be completely new.**_

Chapter 4: School

_Yancy Academy - Perseus two months later_

**Percy's POV**

Another boring day at school, if it wasn't for my friend Grover I would probably die. My name is Percy Jackson and I was sent to this school to be sent to camp. You might ask why did you go to school just to be sent to a camp? I've asked that question about twenty times a day for two months. You see I'm the so called Champion of Olympus, but now I just feel like the champion of losers. I'm a demigod, yes like in the myths. My father is Poseidon god of the seas, not that it makes much of a difference he's never around anyway. Yes, I know I'm a whiner, you'd whine too if you had great skills and power, but you couldn't show or tell anyone. I have to lead this double life; one of an ADHD and dyslexic teenager and the other as an all powerful demigod. I'm sure you think I'm crazy, unfortunately for me I do feel just a little crazy at the moment. I walked into my math class and quickly made my way to the back of the classroom, avoiding jocks trying to trip me and morons shooting paper wads at me. I sat down next to my friend Grover. He sat to my right with an equally bored expression on his face. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"This Pythagoras guy's stuff when am I ever going to need to know something developed by a dead Greek guy?" I asked, smiling to myself as I saw the expression on my friends face. You see I knew from the first day that I met Grover that he was a satyr and he would try to protect me. That didn't mean that I couldn't mess with him from time to time. Grover choked a little causing others around the room to look toward us. The teacher Mrs. Dodds glared daggers at the two of us.

"Mr. Jackson and Mr. Underwood, do you want to answer the question?" Mrs. Dodds asked. I looked at her and then toward the board. The Pythagorean theorem question on the board staring back at me. I knew the answer it helped that my teacher on Olympus was Athena, but I knew that I was supposed to play dumb.

"No ma'am I don't know the answer." I said sadly.

"Then next time try to pay attention instead of interrupting the class." Mrs. Dodds said.

"Yes, ma'am." I said as others in the class laughed at me. I really do hate playing the stupid teenage boy. The bell rang a few minutes later Grover and I walked out of class. As we passed Mrs. Dodds she gave me a knowing smile and I gave her a slight nod. Once out of the classroom Grover turned to me with a worried expression on his face.

"What's up G-man you look worried?" I asked. I know G-man what a lame nickname.

"Ah, Perce don't you think that Mrs. Dodds is out to get us?" Grover asked or almost bleated. He's definitely not the best undercover satyr. Perce, thats Grover's name for me. In fact, I used the name Percy Jackson at school Athena thought it more appropriate than Perseus.

"Nah, she's just doing her job." I said.

"She doesn't have to be so mean while she does it." Grover said. I laughed to myself, if he only knew the truth. We walked to the cafeteria as we were about to board a bus to the museum. Mrs. Dodds and Mr. Brunner, aka Chiron were taking us to a museum. By the way Chiron is this ancient instructor of heroes at Camp Half-Blood. I guess I should be honored that he came personally to see me, but I was more annoyed about keeping my real identity secret. Grover and I sat down in the cafeteria until all the students were assembled. Chiron, I mean Mr. Brunner rolled into the cafeteria in his wheel chair. You see Chiron is a centaur, half man half horse, but this wheel chair is his cover in the mortal world. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and a beard. He always wore these tweed sport coats and slacks. He always smelled like coffee. He rolled the rest of the way into the cafeteria followed closely by Mrs. Dodds. I was surprised that he didn't know about her.

"Alright children I want a single file line at the back door of the cafeteria please." Mr. Brunner said as he pointed towards the door. We all got up and formed a line. Grover and I were near the front of the line so we could sit in the back of the bus. Grover and I entered the bus a few jocks and just plain dumb asses threw a paper wad or two at us as we walked to the back of the bus. Grover and I sat in the last seat on the right side of the bus. I put my headphones in my ears until I was rudely interrupted by Nancy Bobofit, she was this ugly red headed girl with a face full of freckles. Several things made me dislike her; one she was a clepto, two she hated Grover and three she hated me even more. All I can say about that is the feelings mutual.

"Ah look its Percy Jackass and his crippled friend Grover Uglywood." Nancy said. Even her verbal slights were stupid. Grover isn't really a cripple. He has crutches because this is his cover. I don't think the mortals would understand how a teenage boy could have the legs of a goat.

"Nancy could you sit down the driver might see you in the rear view mirror and get sick to his stomach." I said with an evil smirk. Nancy stared daggers at me, but before she could say anything Mr. Brunner addressed the students.

"Everyone please sit down we will be on our way now." Mr. Brunner said. Nancy sat down, but she glared at Grover and I the entire trip to the museum. I would have thought she was a monster if I hadn't been trained to smell one a mile away. After thirty minutes of driving in New York traffic we reached the museum. It was a beautiful looking building with its nod to Greek architecture. Not that I want to be an architect or anything, but Athena made me learn about it when I lived on Olympus. The bus pulled up to the front of the museum and the doors opened. "Alright, single file everyone." We exited the bus. I walked in front of Grover as we headed down the steps of the bus. Grover fell forward, but I caught him before he could hit the concrete. I tried not to show off too much of my strength, but I wasn't going to let my friend do a face plant in the middle of the museum's sidewalk either.

"Are you alright Grover?" I asked my friend. He gave me a thankful look.

"Someone pushed me." Grover said. I looked up already knowing who that someone was. I saw Nancy staring at me with an evil smirk on her face. I was pretty pissed I must say as I looked back at her. I saw the smirk evaporate from her face. Her face turned to one of complete fear. I looked into the window of the bus to see orange flames where my normal sea green eyes use to be. I calmed myself and my eye color went back to normal. I internally yelled at myself for letting my emotions get in the way of my mission. We walked into the museum with the rest of the class. I noticed that Nancy stayed as far away from me as possible. At least one positive came out of that incident I thought.

Mr. Brunner stopped in front of some statues of the big three and started to talk to the other students. Grover was also preoccupied by the conversation. Mrs. Dodds walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Percy, can we talk?" Mrs. Dodds asked. I nodded and followed her into the next room, which was under construction. "Its good to see you Perseus." I looked at Mrs. Dodds as she turned into the familiar features of the dark skinned woman with leathery wings, jagged teeth and glowing yellow eyes. She walked up to me and hugged me affectionately. Yeah, I know for most people this would be odd, but I had stayed with my uncle in the underworld numerous times.

"I wish we could meet under better circumstances Alecto." I said. Alecto smiled if you can call a smile filled with jagged teeth a smile.

"The next phase of your mission is about to begin I'm afraid." Alecto said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Chiron and the satyr must believe that you are in danger. They already suspect that Hades wants the master bolt, so my appearance here will only reinforce that belief. We need them to understand that he doesn't have it, but that he wants it. This will force out the true thief." Alecto said.

"I take it this plan was thought up by Athena?" I asked. Alecto smiled at me again.

"Perceptive as always champion. Yes, this will be the perfect opportunity to get you to camp. The only problem is that you will have to destroy me." Alecto said. I was stunned I couldn't destroy my friend.

"I can't hurt you." I said. Alecto sighed and stared into my eyes sympathetically.

"You won't hurt me, I will be sent straight to the underworld. I cannot die." Alecto said. I sighed in return and nodded in agreement.

"Should I use my axe?" I asked.

"No, Chiron will provide the weapon for you. All you need to do is keep up the act." Alecto said.

"OK, one last thing before we start this." I said as I walked forward and hugged the Fury when we parted she had a surprised look on her face.

"You are the only demigod who would dare do that and the only one I would let do it." Alecto said as I smiled at her. Her smiled evaporated as she emitted a loud screech that would scare anyone to death except for someone who had faced much worse in the depths of the underworld. She flew up on top of a scaffold that was setup in the middle of the room and began yelling.

"Where is it, where is the bolt lightning thief?" Alecto yelled. Hey, she's a pretty good actor I thought. Suddenly the door to the room burst open and in came Chiron and Grover.

"Get away from him." Mr. Brunner, I mean Chiron yelled. Alecto dove forward as an object flew into my hands it was a celestial bronze sword. As the Fury sailed toward me I swung the sword haphazardly toward her. The blade sliced through her shoulder turning her into golden dust that fell on me and over the floor. I prayed to my uncle Hades to forgive me and to relate the prayer to Alecto. I stopped and tried to look as shocked as Grover looked standing next to Mr. Brunner.

"Perce, are you OK?" Grover asked. I looked at him then the sword and then to Mr. Brunner.

"Where did this sword come from?" I asked. Mr. Brunner and Grover both smiled at me.

"What did she want from you?" Mr. Brunner asked. I made a bewildered looked cross over my face.

"She said something about a lightning bolt." I said. Mr. Brunner's face lost all of its color as he visibly slouched into his wheel chair. "They think he took it, he's not safe we have to take him to camp." Mr. Brunner said. I had to act stupid.

"What camp and whose they?" I asked. Grover and Mr. Brunner both ignored me. Mr. Brunner rolled over and took the sword out of my hand placing a pen cap on top of it. The sword turned into an old ratty ballpoint pen.

"What the" I said as I looked at the pen/sword. Mr. Brunner smiled at me and placed the pen into his pocket. I knew immediately that was a weapon that I would use in the future, but I wasn't sure how or why I knew that.

"Percy, you are in danger that was a Fury, she and the others think that you've stolen something important. Please go with Grover to the camp, it is a safe place where no one can hurt you." Mr. Brunner said clearly trying to reassure him. I gave him a skeptical look, but then I forced myself to look weak and defeated as I nodded in agreement. I hope this is on Hephaestus television because I want an acting award. I followed Grover out of the museum, he called a taxi over to us and then we entered the car.

"Take us to Farm Road 3.141 in Long Island." Grover told the driver. The driver looked at us and shook his head.

"That will cost you." The driver said. Grover showed him a large roll of cash and the driver nodded as we pulled away from the curb and toward Long Island. As we drove through the streets of New York I looked out the window to watch the other cars and the people walk down the sidewalks. We stopped at a red light and I looked two my left to see three women dressed in traditional Greek robes holding what looked like a giant ball f yarn. The yarn was pulled to one side and extend between the three women. The woman in the middle pulled out a large pair of scissors and was about to cut the string when a bus passed in front of them. Once the bus had passed I looked again and the three women were gone. I looked over to Grover to see if he had seen them and I noticed that his mouth was open in shock and he paled in fright before me.

"Did you see that?" I asked. Grover finally snapped out of his daze and mumbled something about something not happening again. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I recognized those three women as the Fates. Did that mean I was going to die or was that a vision of something to come? I wasn't sure at all. After a good two hour drive we finally made it to the address given to the driver by my satyr friend.

"Are you sure this is the place son?" The driver asked.

"Yes sir, here you go keep the change." Grover said as the driver took the money and smiled. He drove off leaving Grover and I standing on a farm road in the middle of nowhere. It was now dark and I could barely make out anything, well at least without revealing my abilities.

"Grover, where are we?" I said trying to sound frustrated, it wasn't too hard to act that way.

"Camp is just down this driveway." Grover said. Grover walked down a dirt driveway and I followed him. The driveway crossed through a farm field full of strawberries and a few barns and outbuildings. As we walked I felt the ground shake. Grover and I looked off to our left and suddenly a large tree landed in front of us. We turned in the direction that the tree had come from and saw something that made us freeze. Standing across the farm field was a twelve foot tall monster. It had the body of a large man with the head of a bull with massive horns; great its the minotaur I thought. How am I going to fight this thing and hide my abilities at the same time?

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as Percy met Grover and Chiron. Next chapter Percy fights the minotaur and meets a certain blonde haired daughter of Athena.**_


	5. To Camp

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

_**AN: I'm glad people liked my little twist on Mrs. Dodds. Since Percy was raised on Olympus by the elder Olympians plus Athena these gods will have a very special relationship with him. Hades in this story has helped to raise Percy and he even brought him to the underworld for training as Percy alluded to. Percy will be OOC to an extent in this story as he is already trained and has many different attributes than in the books. He still uses sarcasm to relieve stress and in life and death situations, but as you will see he can still act like a fool around girls.**_

Chapter 5: To Camp

_Camp Half-blood_

**Percy's POV**

Just great the minotaur. The monster stood about a hundred yards from our position snorting loudly. Its eyes glowed red with anger and I knew it was about to charge us.

"Grover, move." I yelled. Grover took off toward the camp border and I followed close behind him. We almost made it until another tree landed in front of us blocking our path. We both turned, but Grover happened to be closer to the creature. The minotaur swung one of its beefy arms and hit Grover on the side sending him careening toward a large oak tree I turned and ran as fast as I could to intercept him. I made it close enough to be hit in the stomach by Grover's head, the collision sent me flying into the oak tree hard. The wind was knocked out of me and I knew that two of my ribs were broken. Grover laid on the ground unconscious. He must have really hit me hard if he got knocked out.

I looked up to see the minotaur about to crush Grover into the soft ground. I made a fist with my right hand and to turned my ring the long stick extended into my hand I squeezed the handle as the axe blades extended. There was a tough leather strap attached to the bottom of the axe handle that made a loop big enough for my hand to extend into it. You see when uncle Hades gave me this axe he told me that it was a special weapon, good for short and long range attacks. I began to twirl the axe end over end using the strap sending vibrations of noise through the air. The minotaur being the large moron that he is stopped to listen to the noise and turned toward me completely ignoring my satyr friend lying still on the ground. I stood up even though my ribs felt like they were on fire. I kept twirling the axe and the motion and noise it made seemed to mesmerize the big bully.

"Hey beefy boy are you ready?" I asked sarcastically. The bull headed monster flared its nostrils at me as drool dripped from its mouth. It was about to charge me when I let loose the axe it flew through the air in a perfect arc hitting the top of the minotaurs head cutting one of its massive horns clean in two. That got its attention, he charged at me and I was surprised how fast the thing was. I waited for just the right moment and jumped at the last minute. I flew into the air with my legs tucked to my chest as I flipped to avoid the creatures other horn. I landed on ground only to fall to my knees as the pain in my ribs exploded into my brain.

My vision became blurry from the intense pain, but the old bull charged me again. My axe had not yet returned to my hand. I looked around on the ground only to see the severed horn lying only a foot to my right. I picked it up and carefully stood up as old bully approached at full speed. I put all my remaining strength into my muscles and charged the monster. As we both approached each other I avoided his massive head by shifting to the side. I used both hands to hold the horn and I pushed forward with my remaining strength; the horn dug deep into the minotaur's chest. I let go of the horn and completed a spin move to the side. I landed on my butt hard wincing with pain as my side burned. I looked up to see the minotaur dissolve into gold dust.

I was panting loudly and my side was killing me. I stood up and walked toward Grover picking up the bull horn my prize for vaporizing old bully on the way. I raised my right hand as I approached the still form of my friend Grover to reveal my axe now hanging by the strap from my wrist. I squeezed the handle tightly again and the axe turned back into my ring. I knelt down beside Grover I could see his chest rising and falling gently so I knew he was OK. I grabbed him by the collar and slowly dragged him toward the border of camp. It was tough most of my strength was gone and my vision began to blur again. I was starting to find it hard to breathe. With one last pull Grover and I crossed the magical border of camp. I fell to my knees as I heard a conch horn sound. I looked up to see blurry figures running towards us, but it was too late my vision turned black as I passed out.

I woke a few times over the next several hours to someone feeding nectar. My vision was still blurry, but I seem to remember the scent of lemon and a few flashes of golden hair or something. I wasn't sure I was too tired.

"Do you know what happens at the summer solstice." A voice asked. I was still delirious, the voice sounded like a girls. Not that I'd been around many girls in my time. I was raised by goddesses, two of which were maiden goddesses so cut me some slack about this girl boy stuff. Besides I'm twelve years old I'm supposed to be clueless about girls. I broke myself away from my mental rant. I tried to open my eyes and I began to move around in the bed. I heard a chair scrape against the floor and someone run out of the room.

A few moments later I heard a noise that sounded like a horse running inside a house. My vision was finally clear now I looked up to see a centaur standing over me, it had to be Chiron.

"Child you're finally awake I see. You heal fast my young friend." Chiron said as he stood over me with a friendly smile on his face.

"Mr. Brunner, whoa you have." I tried to say hoping that I sounded surprised enough.

"A real horses ass, I know. We need to talk my young friend." Chiron said. "My name is Chiron and you are at a camp for very special young people. Do you remember the stories of the Greek gods I use to teach you at school?" I nodded trying to keep my surprised look on my face. "I'm know as Chiron here and I'm a centaur."

"Half horse half man" I said awkwardly trying to keep up with the whole surprised act.

"Exactly, do you remember about what I taught you about people who were half god and half human?" Chiron asked. I tried to sit up in the bed a little more and I noticed that my side didn't hurt anymore.

"Demigods" I said carefully. Chiron smiled at me.

"Correct, Percy you are a demigod." Chiron said.

"I'm an orphan I don't know who my parents are." I lied and pretty well by the sad expression on Chiron's face.

"I'm sorry about that, but your father is alive, he is a god. We don't know which god yet. You still have to be claimed." Chiron said.

"Claimed?" I said. Chiron sighed and looked at me thoughtfully. I saw movement from behind him. Chiron recognized my eyes wandering behind him. He stepped out of the way to reveal a tall blonde girl about my age. She was probably taller than me, she wore an orange shirt that said Camp Half-blood and a pair of khaki shorts. Her hair was golden blonde and was tied into a loose pony tail with some blonde curls that cascaded down her shoulder just like a princess would have. A princess, what in Tartarus am I thinking, I thought. She looked like a typical all-American California girl, but that thought was thrown away when I looked into her eyes. Her eyes were a striking and intense shade of gray. That looked like a combination of storm clouds and ocean waves during a storm. They were beautiful and for a moment I thought I recognized this girl.

"Percy this is Annabeth." Chiron said. The girl looked at me and I swear I saw her cheeks turn a little pink. We stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"You snore and drool in your sleep." Annabeth said then she turned on her heels and ran out the door. I was taken aback at that moment totally unable to think of anything. Chiron seemed to recognize my shocked expression.

"I'm sorry child I'm not sure whats gotten into her. I will send Grover in to see you with some food and a change of clothes. Tomorrow when you're feeling better you will go to the Hermes cabin until your father claims you as his." Chiron said. I just nodded my head as he walked out of my room and closed the door. I will never understand girls I thought as I slid back down under the covers. I fell asleep thinking about a certain golden haired girl that for some reason liked to comment on my sleeping habits.

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran out of the big house and sat on the steps of the porch. What in Hades was I thinking? "You snore and drool in your sleep." I said out loud mockingly. What kind of hello was that? He probably thinks I'm an idiot. I don't know what came over me. This Percy Jackson guy is different, I'm not sure how but he is. When he looked at me I felt exposed like he was seeing into my soul. I looked into his eyes those sea green eyes that seemed as deep and mysterious as the sea. My gods I can't be falling for a guy I just met, besides I love Luke.

"Annabeth my child." Chiron said from behind me. I turned around quickly.

"Yes sir." I said calmly.

"I need you to give Percy a tour of camp tomorrow. Also, he will be staying at the Hermes cabin so please talk to Luke about that." Chiron said. I nodded and made my way to the Hermes cabin. I get to take that kid on a tour tomorrow. I definitely need to make a better impression tomorrow, I thought.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More Percy and Annabeth moments in the next chapter. Regarding my other two stories I will update them in the next few days, but I've had a little writers block with those two, sorry.**_


	6. Hot Heads and Sword Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 6: Hot Heads and Sword Fights

_Camp Half-blood_

**Percy's POV**

Grover had woke me up two hours after Chiron had left me in my room in the big house as I recuperated from my encounter with the minotaur. If Grover apologized to me one more time I think I would have strangled him, but I controlled myself. Grover is a good friend one of the few I've ever had. On Olympus I was either with the seven gods that knew I existed or I was in hiding. I never got to go to any of the solstice celebrations, believe me it could get pretty boring there. I hoped my time here at camp would be more exciting. My biggest concern was that I would give away who I really am because of my powers or training. I guess I would be practicing my acting skills, oh joy I thought. I finally went back to sleep late in the evening.

I awoke the next morning feeling much better. The miraculous powers of ambrosia and nectar never cease to amaze me. I got dressed in an orange camp shirt and khaki shorts that Chiron left for me. I put on my white Converse and I was ready for my first real day at camp. I walked out of my room and made my way out of the house. As I walked onto the front porch of the house I saw Chiron and another guy, he was dressed in a tiger striped Hawaiian shirt. He had a chubby face and curly hair. He wore khaki shorts like most campers wore which was fine, but I looked down at his feet to see bright purple running shoes. For some reason I instantly knew that he was Dionysus, the god of wine and madness.

"Percy, I'm glad to see you up and around. This is Mr. D he is the camp director." Chiron said.

"Good to meet you sir, what's the D stand for?" I asked playing stupid. Mr. D narrowed his eyes at me.

"Child, Mr. D is a god and names are powerful." Chiron warned.

"You're serious aren't you that stuff yesterday was true?" I asked really playing up the stupid part. Mr. D began to laugh hard.

"I liked this kid, he's like comedy relief for this camp." Mr. D said mockingly. I could feel the anger well up in side of me, but I let it pass.

"Mr. D, Percy is knew to all of this I don't believe he understands what he is yet?" Chiron said. Mr. D looked at me questioningly, but then he looked away with boredom etched on his face. At that moment Annabeth walked up the steps of the big house.

"Good Anniebell you can explain things to Peter Johnson over here. Chiron let's get back to our game." Mr. D huffed as he turned back to Chiron. Chiron just looked at Annabeth and I; he sighed loudly and waved for the two of us to start the tour. We walked off the porch I noticed that we must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena, except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Annabeth's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings. My expression must have given away my excitement because Annabeth had stopped walking and was looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Incredible isn't it?" She asked. I turned and looked at her with a stupid grin on my face.

"This can't be real." I said trying to act stupid. I guess I succeeded because Annabeth began to laugh.

As she laughed I looked at her closely. Annabeth was wearing the usual orange camp shirt and a pair blue jean shorts. I got a better look at her tanned legs and I also noticed a yankee's cap sticking out of her back pocket. We were quiet for a minute until she broke the silence. "So what did Mr. D want me to explain to you?" Annabeth asked. I hated to have to do this she would most likely think of me as the stupidest kid in camp.

"Yeah, this whole thing about gods, satyrs, centaurs and demigods is so unreal I must have dreamt that." I said. Annabeth stopped in her tracks and gave me a look that said can you be that stupid. I felt my face turn red.

"Percy, the Greek gods are real, Grover is a satyr, Chiron is a centaur and I'm a demigod. You may not believe it yet, but so are you." Annabeth stated firmly. I just looked into her gray eyes for a moment and I just knew that she was a daughter of Athena.

"OK, so if you're a demigod, whose your godly parent?" I asked. Annabeth smiled and I could see her face turn into a proud grin.

"My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Annabeth said. I smiled inwardly that I was correct.

"Wow, the same Athena that helped Odysseus and battled Poseidon for Athens." I said trying to sound in awe while trying to show that I wasn't completely stupid.

"Yes, I'm glad you learned something from Chiron at that school." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"So you're saying that I really did fight that thing last night?" I asked still trying to sound skeptical.

"Well, the horn hanging out of your pocket certainly points to it." Annabeth said sarcastically. I gave her a questioningly look.

"So I fought the minotaur?" I asked again. Annabeth glared at me.

"Names have power haven't you learned that yet? I can't believe I thought you were the one." Annabeth said angrily. What does she mean by the one?

"What's your problem, so I killed some bull guy ..." I started.

"Don't talk like that, don't you know how many kids here would love to be in your shoes?" Annabeth said.

"To get killed." I yelled back trying to get her good and mad. I needed her to believe I was stupid and clueless although I didn't feel good about it.

"To fight monsters! What do you think we train for?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

I shook my head trying to act like I didn't care. "Look, if that thing really was the minotaur." I whispered. "Then he died a gajillion years ago, Theseus killed him right?"

Annabeth just shook her head and sighed as if talking to the biggest fool she ever met. "Monsters don't die Percy. They can be killed, but they can't die." Annabeth said.

Now it was my turn to look at her like she was crazy. "What the hell, if they can die then their dead. You certainly cleared that up for me." I said grinning internally at her pissed off expression.

Annabeth groaned loudly and pulled me to the side of a cabin. "They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form." Annabeth said. I nodded trying to act like I faked understanding. Hey, it really is hard to fake like your faking, now I really do sound like an idiot.

We walked on I didn't talk as I listened to her talk about the camp.

She showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. They were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen. Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odd on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops. She talked about each cabin discussing the reason for each feature and how they represented each god. She really knew her stuff. We made it to the mess hall where Annabeth talked about each god having their own table and that their children could only sit at that table.

"Fresh meat, whose the wimp princess?" A tall girl with stringy brown hair asked she had amber colored eyes that to me looked like those of a pig. She was flanked by two other girls who were almost equally as menacing. So these were the camp bullies. I know what they're going to do I just had to come up with an appropriate plan to thwart them without showing too much of my power.

"Clarisse, this is Percy Jackson, why don't you leave the kid alone he just got here yesterday?" Annabeth said. Clarisse just looked at Annabeth and smiled fiendishly.

"Prissy huh, well all new campers get the initiation or have you forgotten that little princess." Clarisse spat. I saw Annabeth step forward ready to challenge the tall girl. Before Annabeth could say anything I stepped forward.

"Why don't you do us a favor and crawl back under the rock where you and your friends came from?" I yelled. Annabeth looked at me in shock while Clarisse's face turned red with anger her eyes looked like they were going to burst into flames as well.

"No one insults the daughters of Ares." She said. That makes sense they are children of Ares, this might be easier than I thought. Ares was never a big thinker, so his children are probably just as dense. Clarisse and the two other girls grabbed me and pulled me toward the latrine. I knew that was where they would take me and I tried to act like I was struggling, but I really wasn't. I had a good plan to teach these three a lesson. Annabeth followed behind yelling for Clarisse to stop, but the three Ares children ignored her. They pulled me into the latrine slamming the door on Annabeth as we entered I could hear her pounding on the door and yelling.

"Now you're going to pay Prissy." They threw me to the floor near the closest toilet and began to stalk towards me. I focused on the water within the pipes. I made the water turn as cold as I could without freezing it. I suddenly pulled the water free from its constraints. The three pipes connected to three toilets exploded sending a jet of water at each of the three Ares kids smacking them in the face. The two girls that flanked either side of Clarisse hit the floor hard. I could hear them cursing in pain. The middle jet of water struck Clarisse in the face, but it didn't knock her down. She yelled in surprise and charged at me. I focused on a small valve on the toilet next to me and then I focused on the water behind it the valve exploded. The valve rushed forward and struck Clarisse directly in the forehead. I knew it wouldn't kill her, but she landed on top of her two half-sisters out cold. Her sisters lifted her by the shoulders just as Annabeth broke open the door.

"What in Hades?" Annabeth yelled. Clarisse's sisters glared at me warily while they quickly carried Clarisse out of the latrine. Annabeth stared down at me in wonder. I looked around at the latrine, it was a disaster. Water was everywhere, except where I sat on the floor. The floor where I sat and myself were completely dry.

"How did you?" Annabeth asked. I looked up at her with the best surprised face I could muster.

"I have no idea." I said as Annabeth helped me up to my feet. She looked at me curiously for a moment as if she was debating something within her head. I knew that look all to well. It was the same look that Athena would get when she was thinking or strategizing.

"What?" I asked. Annabeth broke away from her thoughts and smiled at me mischievously. Her smile made me freeze, her eyes sparkled and for that moment I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Crap, I sound like some stupid Aphrodite kid.

"I want you on our capture the flag team." Annabeth said as she walked away. I finally broke out of my daze and ran to catch up with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Annabeth kept walking.

"To cabin eleven thats where all the unclaimed stay until their parent claims them." Annabeth said.

"How long does it take to get claimed?" I asked. Annabeth stopped abruptly. She turned and looked at me sadly.

"Usually quickly when it happens." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean by when it happens?" I asked. Annabeth wouldn't look me in the eyes she just stared toward the cabins.

"Many campers are never claimed." Annabeth said. I was shocked I never knew that. I thought all the gods claimed their children.

"Why is that?" I asked. Annabeth turned towards me and I could see the sadness in her gray eyes.

"Some kids never make it to camp alive, others are minor god's kids who never get claimed because only the Olympians have cabins and well others never get claimed by their parent for other reasons I guess." Annabeth said. I knew better than to press her on this discussion.

"So where is this cabin eleven?" I asked. Annabeth walked towards a very unassuming cabin. Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it, a caduceus. We entered to see many kids already in the cabin. Annabeth walked up to a tall blond guy who had to be at least seventeen. He had piercing blue eyes and a long scar that ran from just underneath his right eye to the bottom of his chin. He smiled at me warmly and I could tell he was a child of Hermes by the mischief in his eyes. I also noticed that Annabeth's face turned red when he looked at her. For some reason that made me a little angry, but I shook that feeling off.

"Percy Jackson this is Luke Castellan, head counselor of the Hermes cabin." Annabeth said. I shook Luke's hand firmly and I think he was taken aback by the firmness in my handshake.

"Good to meet you Percy." Luke said warmly.

"Same here." I said in return. I saw two kids walk up that looked like younger versions of Luke, they were around my age maybe a year younger and they looked like twins.

"Undecided or decided?" One of the twins asked.

"Undecided" Annabeth answered. There was a moan of sadness in the cabin at that revelation.

"Don't worry kid there is a space over there by the corner. I'm sorry you'll have to sleep in a sleeping bag for the time being. As you can see we're pretty much at capacity." Luke said. I could tell that this saddened him and I almost could see a tinge of anger behind his eyes as well.

"Connor and Travis, find Percy a sleeping bag. I want to take the kid to sword training he's got a strong grip, he should make a good swordsman." Luke said as he pointed toward the two twins.

"See you around Annabeth." I said. She smiled back at me and then blushed again when Luke smiled at her as well. Luke and I walked to the sword training arena. A few Hermes campers followed us whispering how Luke was the best swordsman the camp had seen in three hundred years. So this guy is good I thought. Its too bad that I had to hide my prowess. We entered the sword arena and Luke helped me put on my armor not that I needed it, but I had to keep up the act. Luke gave me a sword that was a little light for my tastes, but I would have to compensate for it.

"Here stand like this with your sword in this position." Luke instructed. I already knew all of this and then some, but I kept up the act. After we finished with the basics Luke said that we should spar a little. Luke and I parried, thrusted, blocked and sliced in a more subdued sparring match. I knew he was taking it easy on me and of course I was not even trying at all. "Percy I think its time we went at regular speed." Luke said and then he sliced very quickly which I blocked haphazardly, but still easy enough that Luke raised an eyebrow. "Good job, you're a natural." If he only knew I thought. We continued to spar for at least an hour Luke disarmed me and won every time, but I made sure to extend the sparring match every time.

"Percy, you're doing great, I know that sword is not the ideal weight for you, but we'll have the Hephaestus cabin make you a balanced sword later. For now I want to show you a special disarming move." Luke said. I could hear the kids in the audience talk about the move and that Luke was the only one who had ever mastered it. Luke showed me the move and it was one I had seen many times in my matches with Athena. "Here we go." Luke and I sparred and then Luke used the move on me. I saw it coming from a mile away, but I kept up my act and let the sword be knocked out of my hand. "Now its your turn, don't worry if you don't get it right away its a hard move to master." I was tired of acting the fool and the novice. Luke and I sparred again our swords clanged together several times as we thrusted, parried and sliced at each other. Luke came in with a thrust that was perfect for the disarming maneuver. I moved my sword and flipped my wrist with such speed and precision that I would have disarmed anyone including a god. Luke's sword flew out of his hand and landed on the ground about ten feet away. Luke looked up at me in surprise. The onlookers were completely quiet.

"Did I do OK?" I asked trying to sound confused. Luke just stared at me with confusion in his eyes.

"How did you do that?" Luke asked in disbelief. I just looked at him awkwardly.

"Not sure, I did what you told me and it just seemed right." I said trying to sound unsure. Luke and I practiced for another hour and I made sure to never win again although I made him work for each victory. However, I don't believe he was trying as hard as he could. I had spent most of the day in the sword arena as I went to the showers to cool off. As I entered the shower the coolness of the water reenergized me as a son of Poseidon water seemed to make everything slow down so I could think. My ADHD wasn't nearly as bad. Once I left the showers I walked to the mess hall and sat down between Luke and Connor Stoll. It was dinner time I walked up and grabbed some food then I made my offering. I prayed to my dad, aunts, uncles and to Athena the only ones I could pray to. I asked them to help me hide who I am and to make my mission succeed. I sat back down and ate my dinner, I left the mess hall and walked to the beach I needed to think. Tomorrow I would do the other camp activities such as canoeing, archery, obstacle course, ancient Greek, etc. I sat down on the end of the dock with my feet in the water.

I knew I would have to be claimed soon so Athena's plan could go into action. I heard someone walking toward me, I looked up to see Grover.

"Hey, G-man." I said. Grover sat down and tried to fake a smile.

"Hey, Perce." He said, I could tell that there was something wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mr. D spoke to me about my last mission." Grover said.

"You mean me, right?" I asked. Grover nodded. "What about it?"

"I won't get my searchers license because technically I didn't bring you to camp you kind of saved my butt." Grover said. I felt sorry for him, but he's right I did save him.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked. Grover sighed loudly and just stared out over the water.

"I have to be asked to go on a quest and it has to succeed." Grover said.

"So thats good right?" I asked. Grover just patted me on the back.

"There hasn't been a quest in years and the last one didn't work out so well." Grover said, I didn't press him on that as he looked really sad.

"Don't worry G-man, if I get a quest I'll ask you to go." I said. Grover smiled at me, but I could tell that he didn't believe I could get a quest. Its too bad that I knew different, I would get a quest and I just hoped that Grover was up for it.

_**AN: Next chapter Percy's first capture the flag.**_


	7. Capture the Flag

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 7: Capture the Flag

_Camp Half-blood_

**Percy's POV**

I walked into the mess hall for lunch and I was tired. I had one Tartarus of a morning at camp. I started off with archery and even though I could hit every bulls-eye I pretended to be terrible and believe you me I did a great job. Just don't talk to Grover because I nearly shot him in the butt with an arrow and he wasn't the only one. I almost shot Chiron as well. Yeah, after that little almost accident Chiron took away my bow, he told me that I was the worst archer he had ever seen. I guess I played my role well, too well I believe.

My next event was in the obstacle course, which included the lava wall. Believe me nearly getting fried by lava isn't fun. I ran the course with Malcolm one of Annabeth's brothers. He cursed me the whole way as I almost killed him a few times, but hey I was only acting I wouldn't have really let him get hurt. Besides I was the one that was burnt around the edges when I finally completed the course.

My last event before lunch was wrestling. Clarisse was still in the infirmary with a concussion, but her sisters as they took turns pulverizing me in wrestling told me that she would be ready by this afternoon's capture the flag. I tried to act scared, but of course that was all part of the act. I was getting pretty good at acting the fool.

Here I am sitting at the Hermes table at lunch I followed Luke up to get food and made an offering to all the gods that I knew personally even my dad. I sat back down with my cabin mates and I knew my dad wouldn't claim me until something special happened. I saw Chiron walk up to the front of the tables and stomp his hoof loudly on the ground. All talking ceased within the mess hall.

"I have a few announcements. First, we have a new camper here everyone please welcome Percy Jackson," Chiron said as he pointed toward me, Luke pulled me to my feet. I heard a few claps and some laughs at my expense. I sat down quickly making my face turn red trying to give a hint of embarrassment. "Now to our second announcement we will have Capture the Flag this afternoon. The teams are Ares against Athena."

After lunch Luke told me that Athena cabin made an alliance with the Apollo and Hermes cabins the two largest cabins in camp. The Ares cabin on the other hand made an alliance with the Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus and Demeter cabins. We were to meet in the clearing just outside of the mess hall at two in the afternoon. We finished lunch and I practiced canoeing, which of course I allowed myself to be good at, but who cares when will canoeing ever save your life, I thought? After my canoe training I joined the rest of cabin eleven along with the Athena and Apollo cabins. I saw Annabeth standing up front with Luke behind her. She wore the commander colors and was clearly in charge of our team. I still remember her saying how she wanted me on her team after the whole bathroom incident. I knew she had something planned, she was a daughter of Athena after all.

Chiron galloped forward and stomped his hoof loudly. "Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magical items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged; no killing or maiming is allowed, is that understood?" Everyone nodded their agreement. "I will serve as a referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves and good luck!"

Our team ran forward and grabbed our armor and weapons. I wore my leather armor and a helmet with a blue plume on top of it. I grabbed a sword it was a little too heavy, but it was better than the one that I used when I fought Luke. Luke helped me fix my armor and he gave me a wooden shield that was almost as big as I was.

"Percy you're on border patrol." Luke said. He ran off and I followed him until I saw Annabeth. I ran toward her.

"Hey, what's the plan?" I asked stupidly. Annabeth kept running so I stayed with her.

"Isn't it obvious we're going to get their flag." Annabeth said before she rolled her eyes. "Did Luke assign you a position?"

"Yeah, he said border patrol, whatever that is." I said trying to sound clueless I guess it worked because Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's easy. Stand by the creek; keep the reds away from your position. Leave the rest to me and our team. Athena always has a plan," Annabeth said as she pointed toward the creek. Before she ran off she stopped and looked at me. "Just watch Clarisse's spear. You don't want that thing touching you. Besides that, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares; we always do." She finished and then ran off with the others leaving me by the creek alone. She sounded like Athena there for a moment. I stayed there waiting until I heard five people running towards me when I saw the red plumes I knew it was the enemy.

Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the darkness of the woods with their weapons shining in the low light. Clarisse was in the lead.

"Beat that punk!" Clarisse screamed. I took a defensive stance with my sword and wooden shield. Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She held a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Instinctively, I knew this weapon sparked with electricity. I had fought against Ares before with a similar weapon. I knew it was a gift from her daddy. Her siblings had only the standard issue bronze swords; I was much less worried about them.

They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. I could run or I could defend myself against a third of the Ares cabin. I knew I would choose the latter, but I had to make this look good. I had to fight them like a novice, a very lucky novice.

I sidestepped the first kid's swing, but these guys were not as stupid as the Minotaur. They surrounded me, and Clarisse thrust at me with her spear, my shield deflected the point, but I felt a slight tingling all over my body. My shield arm went numb and I could smell the air burning. I cleared my mind and I knew what I needed to do to win this battle and demonstrate that I was a son of Poseidon.

I fell back towards the stream. One of the Ares kids swung his sword cutting off the top part of my shield. Another Ares guy slammed me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I hit the dirt, as I continued to play the clumsy fool. They could've pounded me into bloody smear on the ground, but they were too busy laughing.

"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his head."

I stood up quickly and they all looked at me strangely for a moment. I raised my sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew, but her spear had little effect on me.

"Oh look, he's a tough guy now," Clarisse said feigning surprise. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."

"The flag is over there," I told her.

I tried to sound angry and afraid at the same time, but I was neither.

"Yeah," one of her siblings said. "We don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid." I saw a little twinge of pain on Clarisse's face. I guess she felt betrayed since he didn't say he was sticking up for his sister.

"You do that without my help," I quipped. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, but it provided the needed motivation to make my point.

Two of them came at me. I backed up toward the creek, I raised my shield clumsily, but Clarisse was faster than I gave her credit for. Her spear stuck me straight in the ribs. If I hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate, I would've been skewered and then grilled with electricity. One of her cabin mates slashed his sword across my arm, leaving a good-size cut.

Seeing my own blood made me angry and I wanted to rip their heads off. I didn't care about playing the fool now.

"No maiming," I managed to say.

"Oops," the guy said as he held his hand over his mouth. "Guess I'll have kitchen duty for a week."

He pushed me into the creek and I landed with a splash. They all laughed. I smiled inwardly as the cut on my arm instantly healed and I felt strength flow through me. Now it was time for payback.

Clarisse and her cabin mates came into the creek to get me, but I stood to meet them. I knew what to do; I swung the flat of my sword against the first guy's shield and knocked back out of the water and onto the shorelines with a loud thud.

Ugly number Two and Ugly Number Three came at me. I slammed one in the face with my shield; it fell apart upon impact, but the kid was out cold. I used my sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. The guy backed up. He charged me again he thrusted forward with his sword which I batted away with my sword. I turned quickly and punch him across the face so hard I felt two of his teeth get knocked loose. The last guy charged me as well, I spun to the left stabbing the edge of my shield into his arm knocking the sword from his hand. I spun back around and used the handle of my sword to crack him in the side of the head sending him flying into the ground. The four sons of Ares were out of commission. Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy.

As soon as she thrust, I caught the shaft with my hand and pulled her forward. She landed face first in the creek. I sheethed my sword and held her spear with both of my hand as I snapped it in half.

"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

She probably would've said worse, but I punch her directly between the eyes in the spot that I had hit her with the water valve. Her eyes crossed and she wore the stupidest look I had ever seen. She fell backwards and landed on the shore of the creek unconscious.

Then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollo's kids behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. My border patrol position had been a trick to get Ares and part of her cabin to attack me. I wasn't mad actually it was a great plan and it worked perfectly, but I knew I would have to act hurt and mad.

Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Our side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. We'd won.

I was about to join the celebration when I heard Annabeth's voice, right next to me in the creek, said, "Not bad for a newbie"

I looked, but she wasn't there.

"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. Then she shimmered, and materialized holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.

I faked an angry face. "You set me up," I said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me killed." I yelled. Annabeth stood back from my angry glare, see I'm getting better at this acting thing after all.

"I came here as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but…" she said, before she shrugged. "You didn't need help." Then she noticed my wounded arm. "How did you do that?"

"Sword cut," I said. "What do you think?" I said with venom in my voice.

"No. It was a sword cut. Look at it," Annabeth said; I knew what she was getting at so I feigned ignorance.

The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As I watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.

"How?," I said, hoping that I sounded shocked and nervous.

Annabeth was thinking hard. I could almost see the gears turning. She looked down at my feet, then at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."

"What-" I tried to ask before she cut me off.

"Just do it." Annabeth ordered.

I came out of the creek and I fell to my knees pretending to be bone tired. I faked like I was going to fall over, but Annabeth steadied me.

"Oh, Styx," she cursed. "This is bad. I didn't want…I thought it would be Zeus…"

I knew what she meant, but before I could play stupid again I heard a canine growl. Suddenly, a howl ripped through the forest.

The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which I would realize, only later, I had understood perfectly: "Stand ready! My bow!"

Annabeth drew her sword.

There on the rocks just above us was a very large hellhound and I would know since Cerberus and I are on good terms.

It was looking straight at me.

Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!"

She tried to step in front of me, but I instinctively pulled her out of the way and into the creek. I felt my strength increase exponentially. The Hellhound hit me as I stumbled backward I felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through my armor, but I grabbed a hold of its neck with both my hands and squeezed before I heard the creature's neck snap. The monster fell dead at my feet.

I cursed myself inwardly for playing the hero and getting myself hurt. The wound was bad, but nothing I couldn't handle. It began to heal instantly as I stood in front of Annabeth in the creek.

Chiron trotted up next to us, a bow in his hand and a shocked expression on his face.

"Di immortalus!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't…they're not supposed to …"

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten.

We watched the body of the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the water before the water moved away carrying the remnants of the creature with it.

"You're wounded," Annabeth told me, but she stopped when she looked closer. All she could see was a slight scar on my chest.

"I'm okay." I said.

"You can't be I heard it hit you and how did you kill-," Annabeth said.

"Look, I-I don't know why," I said, trying to apologize playing along with my usual cover. "I'm sorry…"

But they weren't watching my healed chest. They were staring at something above my head.

"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um…"

I looked up to see the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident. My father's symbol above my head.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good." Of course a daughter of Athena would think that.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.

"My father?" I asked, trying to sound completely bewildered.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." I was claimed now and I knew my quest would be only a matter of time.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I updated it to make it a little different from the book.**_


	8. A Prophecy and a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

_**AN: Sorry if some reviewers thought that the last chapter was too much like the book. As you will see there will be similarities, but there will be several differences as well. Percy will not reveal his abilities in this story, but that doesn't keep Annabeth from trying to figure Percy out. As you will see in this chapter she has a strange feeling about the son of Poseidon.**_

Chapter 8: A Prophecy and a Nightmare

_Camp Half-blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." Crap he's the son of Poseidon, he'll never want me to go on a quest with him now. "Everyone back to your cabins." Chiron motioned everyone to leave I reluctantly walked back towards camp, but I slipped on my yankee's cap and immediately became invisible. I watched as Chiron led Percy toward the big house, I followed them closely. Grover ran up to Chiron as they approached the big house.

"What's going on?" Grover asked impatiently.

"Percy has been claimed he's the son of Poseidon." Chiron said. Grover looked toward Percy curiously. Percy nodded in agreement. I could see the look of shock on Grover's face he just stared at Percy. "Come on Grover you can come with us." I followed the three of them as they reached the big house. They found Mr. D in the kitchen drinking a diet coke and reading some magazine on wine and spirits.

"Ah, so you brought Perry along and the satyr." Mr. D said.

'Mr. D, Percy has been claimed he's the son of Poseidon." Chiron said, when he said son of Poseidon Mr. D spit his coke all over Grover. Grover gave the now flabbergasted god a death glare. Grover grabbed a dish towel and wiped off his face.

"So my old sea dog uncle broke the oath too. Leave it to the all powerful big three to forget their promises." Mr. D said, his eyes grew wide when thunder blasted right above the big house. "Sorry dad, thats right you can't take a joke I remember." Chiron cleared his throat and motioned for Percy and Grover to take a seat at the table.

"Chiron, did I do something wrong?" Percy asked.

"Well, you're existence is wrong. Chiron I can turn him into a porpoise or a dolphin, I'm sure my uncle would be OK with that." Mr. D said incredulously. Chiron gave Mr. D a dirty look. Percy for his part just looked at Mr. D with an expressionless stare that was a little creepy.

"No of course you can't." Chiron said.

"Well, its certainly better than the alternative." Mr. D said.

"What alternative?" Percy asked.

"A quest my boy. Olympus is ready for war." Chiron said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Percy, after world war two Zeus, Poseidon and Hades took an oath to not have anymore demigod children. Children of the big three are very powerful and they were the main reason for the war. Zeus was the first to break the oath by having a daughter she was killed on her way to camp. Zeus believes that Hades was the one who had her killed. Now your father had broken the oath and at the same time Zeus's master bolt the most powerful weapon ever made went missing. At first he blamed your father and he assumed that you stole it because other gods cannot steal each others weapons it is against the ancient laws." Chiron said. What does he mean at first?

"You said at first, he doesn't think I stole it now?" Percy asked, he sounded oddly sad at the moment.

"No my child you see your father's trident has been stolen as well." Chiron said. The trident is gone too.

"Zeus and Poseidon now believe Hades stole their weapons." Chiron said. How could Hades steal them?

"How could that happen? I thought you said that only a demigod could have gotten to them. Unless Hades has a demigod child too." Percy said, well thats using his kelp filled head.

"We know of no such child." Mr. D added.

"How could he have taken them?" Percy asked.

"No one is sure, but he could have a demigod on his side and considering someone inside camp summoned the hellhound that tried to kill you it is now quite plausible that we have a traitor within our midst." Chiron said. As usual Chiron was correct it was the most logical conclusion.

"You mentioned a quest." Percy said. Now my interest was peaked.

"Yes, my child you can ask the oracle for a prophecy and then go on quest to return the two weapons. Mr. D is correct a quest will be incredibly dangerous and at your age even more so. At twelve years old you will be the youngest camper to lead a quest in many centuries." Chiron said. I thought Percy might back out with this revelation, but he surprised me again.

"I'll do it." Percy blurted. Chiron and Mr. D both looked at him strangely.

"You're sure?" Chiron asked.

"My father is counting on me, I can't let him down." Percy said. I sighed inwardly he was doing this for Poseidon. I guess it made sense he thought he was an orphan until today, but there's still something strange about Percy Jackson.

"Where is the oracle?" Percy asked. A shiver went up my spine at the thought of the oracle. That mummy like creature that I had seen only a glimpse of once, but I had heard the stories from Luke and others. She was very creepy.

"She's in the attic my child. I will lead you." Chiron said as he stood up and motioned for Percy to follow him. I left the kitchen as well and followed them to the staircase. They walked to the top until they reached a small staircase that was off to the right of the main one. "Take these stairs and they will lead you to the oracle. She can be very strange and some would say scary, so prepare yourself." Percy nodded and then began his ascent to the attic. I prayed to my mother that he would get a prophecy and that I would go with him.

**Percy's POV**

I followed Chiron up the stairs of the big house. The staircase was large and circular. The stairs were made of a dark wood and I could hear them crack and squeak as I walked up them. We reached the top of the stair case and Chiron motioned towards a smaller set of stairs off to the right of the main staircase.

"Take these stairs and they will lead you to the oracle. She can be very strange and some would say scary, so prepare yourself." Chiron said. Scary and strange, huh, well considering the things I have seen in underworld I doubted she was that scary. I walked up the staircase once at the top I reach an old wooden door that looked weathered and beaten. Instead of a door knob the door had a wrought iron latch. I unlatched the door and walked in slowly. The attic had large sets of shelves on the walls and large trunks on the floor. On the shelves were old weapons, trophies and other strange artifacts. Some of the artifacts looked ancient as if they stepped right out of ancient Greece.

I looked around trying to find the oracle until I spouted a thin almost bony figure sitting on a large wooden trunk by the large circular window that looked out over the camp. I walked closer to the figure and I could smell the scent of decay and death, it was a smell that I was quite familiar with. The oracle wasn't alive in the sense of the word, if I had to guess she was under a spell of some sort. I walked within five feet of the oracle and stopped.

"Oracle, I need a prophecy." I said carefully. The bony almost mummified creature turned and then I saw her face. Where her eyes should have been were empty sockets, her cheeks and chin were sunk in as if there was no muscle or anything underneath. Her mouth opened and I could see rotting and decaying teeth. She smelled like death and more particularly like the River Styx. She stared at me or whatever you call it when something looks at you without eyes. "How do I find and return the weapons of the big three?" I asked. At first I didn't think she could hear me because she didn't have ears, but then something began to happen. Green smoke began to fill the attic and I could feel the temperature in the room drop by at least ten degrees. The oracles eye sockets began to glow green and then her mouth opened. She began to speak in the most inhuman way. Her voice was gravelly like a mix of a growl and a whisper. Her voice sounded like three people whispering at once.

_You shall go west to the gambling flower, and free the children time forgot,_

_You race to the underworld, so don't get caught,_

_To face the gods who have turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see them safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall reveal the rising of evil, in the end._

The oracle sat back down on the trunk and again turned toward the window like nothing happened. I memorized the prophecy and walked out of the attic. I had my quest and it certainly was a good one. I walked back down the stairs, Chiron wasn't there so I assumed he was back in the kitchen waiting for me. As I walked down the stairs I had the strange feeling I was being watched, then I realized it had to be Annabeth. I think its time to play a little trick on the daughter of Athena, payback is Tartarus I know. I reached the kitchen and sat down at the table. I told Chiron and Mr. D about the prophecy. Mr. D even looked interested for once, but Chiron just looked worried.

"You may take two others on your quest." Chiron said. Grover was still sitting at the table, he looked at me expectantly.

"I'll take Grover." I said. Grover paled for a moment and then a smile formed on his face as he remembered my promise.

"Who else?" Chiron asked.

"I know who I don't want." I said fiendishly. Chiron and Grover looked at me curiously. Mr. D just yawned and went back to his magazine.

"Whose that?" Chiron asked.

"Annabeth Chase" I said. Once I said that I heard a gasp and then Annabeth appeared next to Grover. Her face was red and she gave me the death glare.

"You dirty little ..." She said, but I cut her off as I laughed hysterically. Annabeth finally realized she had been tricked. "You tricked me." I gave her an innocent look, but Grover started laughing loudly as well, which was strange considering he had a tendency to bleat like a goat. After I finished laughing I became very serious. Chiron looked at me expectantly.

"Chiron, I'll take Annabeth, thats if she wants to go." I said. The anger in Annabeth's face faded and then a smile stretched across her face.

"I accept." Annabeth said. I gave her a hopeful smile, she returned it reluctantly.

"Good, I will prepare for your travels. Grover and Annabeth please take Percy to his new cabin to settle in." Chiron said. We all nodded in agreement and walked toward cabin eleven so I could get my belongings. We reached the Hermes cabin and walked in to see Travis and Connor talking. They stopped immediately when they saw us.

"Percy, congratulations on getting claimed. The son of Poseidon, wow, if you ever see your dad please tell him if he ever needs any help he can count on the Stoll brothers." Connor said as Travis smiled next him.

"What kind of help?" I asked.

"If he ever needs to get back at old owl head, we'll be happy to help." Travis said. Annabeth's eyes narrowed and I swear her gray eyes almost glowed with anger. Travis and Connor both froze in fear. "Never mind." They ran out of the cabin almost running into the door in their haste.

"Don't mind them." Luke said as he walked out of his room. I saw Annabeth's cheeks turn red when Luke smiled at her. "So your dad is Poseidon, well he must have really liked your mom because he's pretty picky with whom he has children, unlike my grandfather."

"I've got a quest, Grover and Annabeth are going with me." I said trying to sound apprehensive instead of excited. Luke looked at me sympathetically.

"Well, quests don't always work out so be careful. Here I've got something that might come in handy." Luke said as he pulled out a wooden shoe box. He slid open the lid and a pair of athletic shoes floated out of the box. The shoes had a pair of wings; one on each side of the heel. We all looked at them in awe. "These are my dads, actually he has many pairs so he won't miss them." Luke put the shoes back in the box and closed the lid as he handed them to me. I took the box gratefully.

"Thanks Luke, I'll make sure to bring them back safely." I said. Luke gave me a quick smile, then he said his goodbyes and walked back into his room. I grabbed the minotaur horn and the few belongings that I had. Annabeth, Grover and I walked out of cabin eleven toward cabin three. As we approached the cabin Annabeth stopped and turned toward me.

"How did you know I was there?" Annabeth asked.

"I saw you take off your cap during capture the flag and I know how important a quest is to you, so when I had the strange sense that someone was watching me I just assumed it was you." I said trying to sound unsure about my senses. Annabeth gave me a skeptical look.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Annabeth said, I guess she was talking about not wanting to take her.

"Hey well you tricked me during capture the flag so we're even now, plus I really do want you to go I couldn't think of any one smarter." I said, I blushed a little when I said how smart she was. Annabeth gave me a surprised look and I almost saw a little red color on her cheeks, but I must have imagined that.

"If I didn't know better I almost thought you complimented me." Annabeth said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself wise girl." I said. Wise girl what kind of nickname is that? Annabeth's eyebrows raised and she gave me a mischievous smile.

"Thats the best you could do seaweed brain." Annabeth quipped. Seaweed brain, huh, I could have said owl head, bird brain or something more humorous.

"It just seemed appropriate." I said defensively. I turned away from her and looked at my new cabin. The cabin was a bluish gray in color and was low lying as if part of it was built into the ground. The walls looked almost like a mix of coral and sandstone. I opened the door to the cabin and to reveal pale blue walls with sea shells imbedded within the stone. There were three beds in the room that were neatly made. I walked to the back of the cabin and saw three large bay windows that looked out over the lake. The cabin was cool and smelled like the sea. I saw both Grover and Annabeth smile at the simple design and the scent of the cabin.

"This cabin is so cool." Annabeth said. I just smiled at her enthusiasm. "Percy we'll see you tomorrow morning we need to pack." Annabeth walked out of the cabin after taking one last look at me leaving Grover and I in my cabin.

"Perce, I just want to thank you for letting me come along and I promise I will do my best not screw up." Grover said. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine, your my best friend besides I'm relying on you to keep Annabeth and I from killing each other." I said with a smile. Grover chuckled loudly.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Grover said as he gave me a knowing glance as he walked out of my cabin. I put my belongings away and hung the minotaur horn on my bedpost. I opened a cabinet and found a duffel bag. I filled it with the limited clothes and supplies I could find. When I was done I laid down on my bed and immediately went to sleep.

My dream began as I walked into a bright room I could hear the sounds of laughing and wheels turning. I heard many people talking as I went through a room that looked like what I pictured a casino to be like. I walked on to see a large room filled with games. I walked over to a large video game that was some type of car racing game and I heard two kids laughing and playing. I looked around the game to see two kids a boy and a girl that looked like twins. They were about ten years of age and they both had dark black hair. I looked closely and they had dark brown eyes. They looked like they were having a great time, then the scene stopped and I heard a voice say, "_Save my children son_." I knew that voice it was Uncle Hades, these kids were his.

The dream changed again and I was in a large cavern. The cavern felt very hot and I could hear the screams of people being tortured. I knew this place it is was Tartarus. I walked on as I heard a voice whisper to me to follow it. I continued through the cavern until I entered a dark and gloomy tunnel. The voice continued to whisper so I followed the sound until I cam to a large opening in the ground. I walked to the edge of the opening and looked down. It was a large pit that seemed to go on forever. I could see a faint red glow at the bottom of the pit. Suddenly the whispering turned into a loud and evil sounding voice that said, _"Bring me the weapons boy."_ I suddenly lost my footing as I looked into the pit I fell forward and down the pit. I screamed as I fell down and down into the pit. The sound of loud and insane laughter reverberating off the walls of the pit before I hit the ground I awoke with a jump. I was sitting in my bed and I was covered in sweat. I sat up and looked out the window, it was morning. I shook away the dread and fear from the nightmare. I stood up and prepared myself for the quest, trying not to dwell on my nightmare vision.

_**AN: The quest begins next chapter.**_


	9. Trains, Flames and Laestrygonians

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 9: Trains, Flames and Laestrygonians

_Camp Half-blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

It was finally morning I was so excited that I was up an hour before any of my siblings. I got dressed and ran to the mess hall for an early breakfast. I saw that Grover was already up drinking coffee with Chiron at the counselor's table. Mr. D wasn't there yet, it was way to early for Mr. wine god. As I was finishing breakfast I saw Percy stumble in he looked terrible he had bags under his eyes and he looked like the walking dead. He grabbed some food and made his offering before walking to the Poseidon table. He sat down and began to eat his breakfast slowly. I walked over to the counselor's table to talk with Chiron and Grover.

"Chiron, so by the prophecy it seems that we are going to Las Vegas and then on to Los Angeles?" I asked already knowing the answer as I sat down next to Grover.

"That seems logical the gambling flower is most likely the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas and the entrance to the underworld is still in the music studio in Los Angeles. I have prepared three train tickets for all of you plus a thousand dollars in cash and a bag of drachmas." Chiron said as he handed Grover the cash and the bag of drachmas to me. Chiron was about to say something else when Percy sat at the table across from Grover and me. Percy looked a little better, but his eyes were still bloodshot and he looked lost in thought.

"Hey, Perce you look terrible." Grover said, repeating exactly what I was thinking. Percy looked at Grover and forced a smile.

"I didn't sleep much last night." Percy said.

"Bad dreams child?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, I don't remember them much, but they were bad." Percy said, but I wasn't sure if he was telling the whole truth.

"Are you ready to go hero?" I asked sarcastically. Percy gave me a slight smirk and I was disappointed that my comment didn't get a bigger rise out of him. "Are .. you .. ready .. seaweed .. brain?" I said more slowly this time. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be wise girl." Percy said, there he goes with that stupid comeback, his head really is full of kelp. The three of us stood up to leave when Chiron cleared his throat.

"Percy, I have something to give you its from your father." Chiron said. Percy looked surprised by the comment.

"From my dad?" Percy questioned in his slow on the uptake way.

"Yes, here it is." Chiron handed Percy a pen that looked like it was made from celestial bronze it had a black metal cap on the top of it.

"This is a pen. Does he want me to write him a letter?" Percy asked. Chiron chuckled softly to himself.

"No my child hold the pen up in your grip and hold out your arm. Now take off the cap." Chiron said. Percy took off the cap the pen turned into a three foot long double bladed celestial bronze sword. There was writing on the handle, I grabbed Percy's hand and looked at the writing.

"Anaklusmos" I said. Percy looked at me curiously. "It means riptide, you dope." Percy gave me an evil glare and I just smiled at him mischievously.

"Come on you two we need to go." Grover said as he stood up and started for the door. Percy capped Riptide and we followed behind Grover.

"May the gods go with you heroes." Chiron said before we slipped out the door earning well wishes from the few campers that were in the mess hall. We walked to Thalia's tree at the top of Half Blood Hill and waited for the sound of the horn from the camp van. Argus would be taking us to the train station. A few minutes went by until we heard the van's horn sound. The three of us rushed down the hill and outside the border of camp until we reached the van. I grabbed the shotgun seat next to Argus while Percy and Grover sat in the back. Argus grinned at all of us, which is weird. You see his body was covered with eyes that seemed to stare at you and multiple other directions all at once. It takes a little time to get use to it and I could tell that Percy was staring probably too much, but Argus didn't seem to mind. Argus left the strawberry farm and drove towards the city.

After only ten minutes I heard snoring from the back seat I turned to see Grover snoring loudly and murmuring in his sleep about enchiladas. Percy on the other had was snoring softly with just a little drool on the corner of his mouth. I took the time to really look at this strange boy. He had the wild jet black hair that always seemed to want to cover his eyes. I was tall for my age and I guessed that Percy was only an inch shorter than me. Most twelve year old boys were short and scrawny, but I could tell that Percy was in great shape, I still couldn't get over how clumsy he was sometimes. I looked at his face and I guess you could say he was handsome in an innocent sort of way. His eyes were closed and in my opinion they were his best feature. I couldn't see them now, but they were a beautiful green, I mentally slapped myself thinking about Percy this way. I reminded myself that he was a stupid, sarcastic, smart ass and that we seemed to really get on each others nerves. I turned back around in time to see us cross the bridge into Manhattan. After another twenty minutes we reached the train station.

I woke Grover and Percy while Argus found a place to drop us off. Argus handed each of us a train ticket as we exited the van. We said our goodbyes as Argus nodded never saying a word. The three of us walked into the train station to begin our journey. We approached the line and handed over our train tickets to the conductor.

"Tell me again, why are we taking a train instead of a plane?" Percy asked. I forget sometimes that he's an idiot.

"Your father is the sea god and Zeus is the god of the sky, they don't get along so it would be unwise to send one of their children into the other one's domain." I said incredulously. Percy just raised his hands and apologized, maybe I was a little too hard on him. We eventually boarded the train and found our compartment. I unlocked the door and we walked in. The room was trimmed in a dark wood finish, four beds hung from the wall in bunk bed style. There was a table by the window at the back of the room with two benches on either side. There was a small sofa with a flat screen television that hung on the wall across from it. There was another door next to the entrance that was labeled lavatory. We all walked in and put our bags in the small closest that was opposite the lavatory or bathroom. I opened the door to the bathroom to reveal a small room with a toilet, stainless steel sink and a shower. It was small, but functional.

I walked back in to the main room to see Grover and Percy sitting at the table near the window. I walked over and sat down at the table across from them. The train started to move and the window was filled with light as we exited the station.

"Why do you think we're going to Vegas if Hades has the weapons?" Grover asked.

"Maybe Hades is innocent." Percy said. Grover looked at Percy strangely and I glared at him.

"Seaweed brain these thefts have Hades name written all over them. He hates his brothers and he would stop at nothing to hurt them." I said angrily. Hades is a murderer he doesn't deserve our pity, I thought.

"You sound like you have a personal vendetta against him." Percy accused. That stupid kelp head, he doesn't know a damn thing about Hades.

"You sound like you're defending him." I retorted. Thalia died because of that bastard.

"I'm not defending I'm just trying to answer Grover's question." Percy stated as he raised his hands in surrender. I looked at him for a moment and I felt a pang of guilt for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, but a friend of mine died because of Hades." I said as Grover looked at me sadly. Percy was going to question me, but I saw him shake his head as he reconsidered.

"What about the Lotus Casino, do we know anything about it?" Percy asked. None of us knew anything about it. We continued to talk about the prophecy and our trip. Several hours went by then we ate lunch in the dining car. We went back into our room and talked some more about the quest. I noticed that the sun was getting lower in the sky as dinner time approached.

"Any idea where we are now?" Percy asked. Grover was taking a nap. Percy and I were watching some television.

"I think we're probably somewhere in Pennsylvania." I said. I walked over and nudged Grover awake.

"Enchiladas" Grover yelled as he sat up quickly in his bunk. Percy and I began to laugh at the food crazed satyr.

"Since you're so hungry goat boy lets go to dinner." I said with a smirk. Percy helped Grover down from the top bunk. I was already out the door.

"Come on G-man." I heard Percy say as he dragged Grover out of our cabin. We walked into the dining car it was about seven in evening and it was still light out, but the sun was getting lower in the sky. The train was still zipping past farms and farm houses as we looked out the window. We ordered our food and waited for it to arrive.

"How safe do you think we are on this train?" Grover asked as he ate his napkin. I grabbed it from his mouth.

"Grover, we're in public you know M-O-R-T-A-L-S." I said emphasizing each letter.

"Sorry, but do you think its safe here?" Grover asked again. I was about to answer him when the train suddenly started to screech, anyone who was standing was suddenly knocked to the floor. Glasses and plates slid across table and crashed into the floor. The train began to shake violently until a tremendous collision shook the train again until the dining car flipped over on its side. Percy, Grover and I were sent flying into the other wall of the car. I felt a sudden pain on the top of my head. I reached up with my hand felt a sticky substance. I knew it had to be blood. My head was ringing with the pain. I saw the car's red emergency lights come on, but before I could do anything suddenly the other side of the car was ripped apart and a large hand came into the car and started to grab people. I heard screaming and yelling. I saw Percy stand up and jump out of the car or I thought it was Percy at that moment the room began to spin then everything went black.

**Percy's POV**

I saw the large hand descend into the car and grab a poor old women, she was screaming and thrashing around in the hand of the giant. I immediately jumped up and bolted out of the dining car. I looked around until I saw three large giants. One was eating the poor women that he had just grabbed from the dining car. I uncapped Riptide and ran forward anger and hatred fueling my speed and strength. One giant tried to step on me, but I rolled along the ground out of the way. I stood up and a large fireball about the size of a beach ball flew straight toward me. I stood my ground and concentrated willing the power of Hades within me. My eyes turned as black as coal as I caught the fire ball in my hands. The giant who had thrown the ball looked at me in wonder.

"How did you do that?" Giant number one said. As I held the fireball in my hand and used my powers to change the fire until it was a bright red flame just like those in the underworld. I threw the fireball back at the giant and he stood his ground not knowing the peril he was in. The fireball struck the giant in the chest immediately igniting his clothes and skin. The fires of the underworld engulfed the giant and his screams echoed threw the valley before he disappeared into golden dust.

The other two giants stopped their attacks on the mortals and charged after me. Giant number two tried to step on me, but I disappeared into a shadow. I reappeared behind him. I concentrated again and my eye color changed to electric blue. I focused on the sky, large thunder clouds formed overhead. I concentrated on the clouds, but I didn't notice the third giant running toward me until he kicked me. I flew threw the air until I hit a large pine tree. I slid down the tree breaking the limbs as I crashed threw the tree towards the ground. I willed the wind to carry me slowing my decent. I landed on the ground lightly with only minor cuts and bruises. I concentrated on the storm clouds still forming overheard. The second giant ran towards me, but before he could reach me a massive bolt of lighting arched from the anvil shaped storm cloud and struck the giant in the chest instantly vaporizing him.

I was starting to get tired now. The last giant ran forward and tried to kick me again. I sidestepped his kick sending him flying into the air until he landed hard on the ground. The ground shook violently with the collision. I concentrated again until my eyes changed to a beautiful fluorescent green color. My eyes pulsed with chlorophyl. The giant began to sit up, but I focused on the forest floor as vines and trees began to grow over the giant's body until he was engulfed in the foliage. I ran up the monster's body until I stood over his throat. I extended Riptide again and drove the blade deep into the throat of the monster. The creature's eyes grew wide with shock and then his body disappeared into golden dust.

I ran over to the dining car, I noticed several people crawling out of the wreckage, but I didn't see Annabeth or Grover. I walked back into the wrecked dining car to search for them. I found them lying on the back wall of the car unconscious. I threw Grover over my left shoulder and Annabeth over my right. Neither one of them were very heavy, but I could feel my strength starting to wain from the exertion of my powers. I slowly made my way out of the dining car until I reached the edge of the forest.

I looked around to see many people moving and helping others out of the train wreckage. Suddenly a large explosion engulfed the train engine. Flames started to move slowly toward the passenger cars. I concentrated the remaining power that was within me until my eyes changed back to their normal sea green color. I concentrated on the moisture in the sky until a large lake of water floated above the fire. I was becoming exhausted I fell to my knees keeping my hands above my head. I positioned the floating lake over the fire and dropped my hands. The water smothered the fire and drenched the burning train engine. I fell forward onto my hands and knees as my vision blurred. The last thing I saw were flashing lights as the darkness engulfed me.

_**AN: Next chapter the quest continues.**_


	10. We Almost Get Stoned

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

_**AN: Sorry about not updating my other stories I will get to those this weekend. So many people have reviewed this last chapter that I wanted to give everyone another chapter before the weekend, enjoy.**_

Chapter 10: We Almost Get Stoned

_Somewhere in the countryside of Pennsylvania_

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up with a splitting headache. I was lying in the grass near a large group of trees. Sirens and flashing lights were everywhere. I looked to my left to see Grover lying next to me. I wasn't sure what happened until I looked closely. I could barely make out the derailed train in the darkness. I walked to Grover and bent down next to him. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard.

"Enchiladas and burritos please." Grover yelled as he sat up quickly.

"Grover, the train derailed are you OK?" I asked worriedly. Grover looked up at me with shock and surprise on his face.

"I'm alright where's Percy?" Grover asked as he stood up quickly.

"We looked around until I saw something glittering in the ditch about twelve feet in front of us. I ran down the hill and saw Percy lying face down in the ditch with Riptide next to him. I grabbed the sword and found the cap in Percy's back pocket. I capped the sword and it turned back into a pen. Grover came over to me and we turned Percy over onto his back.

"Is he OK?" Grover asked. I felt his pulse and tried to look at him closely, but it was awfully dark.

"His pulse is strong, but I can't tell if he's injured or not." I said. I looked up to see more emergency vehicles coming to the scene. "We need to get out of here, we can't be delayed by the authorities." Grover grabbed Percy's shoulders and I grabbed his legs as we carried him into the forest away from the crash. We made our way deep into the woods until we found a narrow two lane road. I could make out a few lights about a hundred yards down the road. "Grover, let go there and see if we can get help." Grover nodded as we carried Percy to the source of the lights.

As we approached the lights I saw a sign that said Aunty M's Garden Gnome Emporium. The building looked like a giant greenhouse with a curved metal roof and two metal screen doors that opened up toward a gravel parking lot. I noticed a brand new Toyota Highlander parked in front of the building. Grover and I carried Percy to the parking lot and then onto the porch of the old building. There was an old porch swing that looked sturdy enough, so we laid Percy down on it.

"Do you think this place is safe?" Grover asked. The place looked run down, but it did appear like someone lived here.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like someone is here. We'll be careful and investigate slowly. I think Percy will be OK here while we have a look around." I said. Grover nodded in agreement although I could tell he was nervous as he chewed on the sleeve of his shirt.

Grover and I opened the screen door and walked inside. The inside of the building looked like the combination of a small diner and a retail store. The inside of the building on one side had a bar top with four bar stools on one side of it. On the wall above the bar was a menu of normal American food; hamburgers, french fries, hot dogs, etc. On the other side of the room were dozens of statues from small ones that depicted garden gnomes to a large collection of unusual statues of full size people. Most of them had unusual faces that looked like they had been surprised or scared. I thought that was unusual.

"These statues are pretty strange." I said.

"Yeah, who would make statues with faces like these?" Grover asked.

"I don't know, but these statues are so life like." I said. Grover nodded.

"Thank you, young lady. I feel that they are my best works of art." A voice said. Grover and I turned around to see a woman in a long flowing black dress. She wore a black head rap that covered her hair completely. She looked like she was very pretty, except for the fact that she wore dark sunglasses that completely obscured her eyes.

"Who are you?" Grover asked cautiously.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm Aunty M. You both look very hungry. I can make you both some grilled cheese sandwiches, if you like." Aunty M said as she smiled at us sweetly.

"That would be fantastic, I'm hungry." Grover said.

"Good, I'll be right back." Aunty M said. I walked over to Grover and grabbed him by his sleeve.

"There's something wrong here, I have a bad feeling." I said.

"Come on Annabeth, she's very nice and I know you're hungry too." Grover said. He was right my stomach was growling with hunger.

"OK, but we need to be careful, she might be a monster or something." I said. Grover rolled his eyes and sat on a bar stool. I sat down next to him while we waited for Aunty M to return with our food.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was on Olympus walking down one of the beautifully designed streets. I walked until I reached the garden of Hestia that was just outside her temple. I made my way into the garden to find Hestia and Athena sitting on a large marble bench. They were talking quietly about something. I walked over to them and I could have sworn that I heard them say something about a prophecy. They both stopped talking immediately as they saw me.

"Perseus" Athena said as she smiled up at me. Hestia smiled at me too.

"Athena, Aunt Hestia, why am I here?" I asked. They both looked at me thoughtfully.

"This is a dream Perseus. You are still with your friends in Pennsylvania." Hestia said.

"Are they OK?" I asked worriedly.

"They are fine at this moment, but they are soon to be in great peril." Athena said.

"What kind of peril?" I asked.

"Medusa the Gorgon will attack them soon. She is playing with them right now. If anyone a mortal, monster or demigod that looks into her eyes with their eyes will be turned to stone." Athena said.

"How can I stop her?" I asked.

"You can use a reflection to see her. She can die like any other monster, but you cannot look directly in her eyes with your own." Athena said.

"I thought the gods weren't supposed to help during a quest?" I asked.

"We cannot help directly, but we can help indirectly. You must awake now." Athena said urgently.

"Don't forget you have our powers child use them wisely." Hestia said as she winked at me. Suddenly, I awoke falling off the porch swing I was lying on. I stood up quickly as I heard Medusa say, "Let's take a picture my sweet children. Say cheese?" Medusa walked out of the kitchen, but she didn't have a camera. She was no longer wearing her head rap. Where her hair should have been were snakes. Extremely ugly and nasty snakes. Medusa was about to take off her sunglasses.

"Grover, Annabeth close your eyes its Medusa I said. Grover and Annabeth immediately closed their eyes as Medusa screamed with anger. I closed my eyes tightly as she screamed. I heard Annabeth and Grover fall to the floor and roll away from the monster.

"Who dares interfere?" Medusa yelled.

"I do, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I said.

"My young demigod, I use to date your father. I wonder if you have his lovely sea green eyes." Medusa said as she approached me. I could feel her hand on my shoulder and the snakes as they snapped at my hair and clothes. "Let me see you're eyes demigod." I was tempted to do so. Her voice was almost hypnotic. Then I remembered what Hestia said. I had the power of the eldest gods. Then an idea hit me, if it worked we would live if not I would get stoned the hard way. I concentrated on my powers and in particular the power of Hestia within me. I could feel my eyes burn with fire. I could see even through my closed eyelids because I was seeing as Hestia saw through eyes of a god or in this case a goddess.

"Alright I'll open my eyes." I said.

"Percy, don't do it." I heard Annabeth yell from the floor. I opened my eyes and I could see through the flames of the hearth that engulfed my vision. It wasn't like looking through normal eyes. I could feel the heat and power of the flames, but they didn't burn me. I looked straight at Medusa and I could see her, but not like a human could see and not like a normal god. I saw her how Hestia would through flame and heat. I saw Medusa stare at me in wonder. I ran out the door of the store and hoped she would follow. Medusa ran after me and when we were outside I turned to look at her again. I could see the surprise in her eyes and the power that was there, but it didn't turn me to stone.

"Why aren't you stone?" She hissed. I looked at her and smiled fiendishly.

"I guess I have a trick that even you can't beat." I said. Medusa walked closer and I saw her pull out a large celestial bronze knife as she stalked towards me. I couldn't find Riptide, it wasn't in my pocket. I could use my axe, but I had a better idea.

"If you like looking into someone's eyes, why don't you stare into mine." I asked. Medusa stopped walking toward me and I could see her staring into my eyes. I focused on my power and the flames of the hearth. Suddenly, my eyes pulsed with power and two fireballs flew towards her, one from each of my eyes. The fireballs hit her engulfing her in the flames of the hearth. Medusa screamed in agony as the flames engulfed her after a few more seconds her body turned to ash and the only thing that remained of her was the celestial bronze dagger that she held in her hands.

I concentrated again and my eyes returned to normal. I walked back inside the store with the celestial bronze knife in my hand.

"Its safe you can open your eyes." I said. I saw Annabeth and Grover on the floor with their hands over their eyes. They slowly removed their hands and opened their eyes. They both stared up at me in disbelief.

"How did you kill her seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked. There she goes with that stupid nickname again.

"With this wise girl." I lied as I held out the celestial bronze knife in my hand for her to see. She looked at it skeptically.

"Where did you find that?" She asked.

"I kinda ran into her and she dropped her knife when she hit the ground. I found it luckily and ran out the door. I waited by the side of the door and when she ran out I stuck her in the throat with the knife." I said making up as plausible a story as I could.

"Really, you stabbed her with a knife?" Annabeth asked incredulously. I gave her a hurt look.

"Are you calling me a liar? How else was I going to kill her I can't find Riptide?" I asked. Annabeth stepped closer to me and pulled out something from her pocket, it was Riptide in pen form. She handed it to me and I took it thankfully. I held out the knife toward her. "Here you can have this."

Annabeth took the knife and looked at it carefully. "I'm not calling you a liar, there's just something weird about you Percy Jackson." Annabeth said as her gray eyes seemed to increase in intensity.

"Can you two stop fighting, I'm hungry." Grover said as he walked into the kitchen of the store. Annabeth gave me a dirty look as she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen after Grover. I stayed in the main room sighing softly as I thought about how close a call that was. Only a daughter of Athena would interrogate someone after they just saved their life, I thought.

_**AN: I know a short chapter, but I wanted to throw in a little Medusa in here for those who asked me about her.**_


	11. Secrets, Pain and Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

_**AN: Will Percy ever tell anyone his secret during this quest? A good question, Percy will not tell anyone his secret until the gods tell him its ok, or so someone will have to uncover it themselves. I'm not going to say whether that will happen in this story.**_

Chapter 11: Secrets, Pain and Anger

_Aunty M's Garden Gnome Emporium_

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked into the kitchen with Grover. We searched until we found several cans of tomato soup, cheese and bread. There was enough there to make soup and grilled cheese for the three of us. Grover stayed in the kitchen to cook our meal, while I headed back into the main room of the store. Percy was sitting on one of the bar stools, he was holding a wet wash cloth in his hand as he wiped away blood and dirt from his cuts and bruises.

"Percy, are you ok?" I asked as I watched him clean his wounds. My eyes grew wide as the cuts and bruises faded as the wet cloth moved over them.

"Fine, I just needed to heal these cuts." Percy said. He still made me feel like he was hiding something. He finished healing the last cut on his arm, then threw the wash cloth into the trash. "I found these on a poor guy who Medusa must have been stoned before we got here." Percy placed a set of car keys on the counter that had to belong to the car parked out front.

"I hope Grover knows how to drive, he's the only one who could pass for sixteen." I said. Percy nodded in agreement. "Percy, thanks for saving Grover and me, I'm sorry that I gave you a hard time." I wasn't sorry, but I was tired of Percy giving me the cold shoulder.

"You're welcome and forgiven. I guess it does sound a little hard to believe, but I got lucky I guess." Percy said. I didn't buy that for a minute.

"I better go back into the kitchen to help Grover." I said.

"Annabeth, hold on a second." Percy said. He stood up looking at me strangely, and then he walked over toward me eyeing me carefully.

"That looks painful, can I help?" Percy asked as he pointed to the side of my head; I knew that area had been bleeding earlier after the train wreck.

"I ... ok." I said. Percy held his hand out toward me, and I could have sworn that his eyes flashed bright green for a moment as a ball of water appeared in front of my face. Percy moved his hand, and the ball of water moved to the side of my head, suddenly the ball flattened into an elongated disc. I could feel the disc of water caress the large bump and cut on the side of my head. After just a few seconds the water disappeared back into water vapor. I raised my hand to my head, and the bump was gone. "Thank you" I looked back into Percy's eyes, and for a second I became lost in those deep mesmerizing orbs. I mentally slapped myself out of my daze.

"You're welcome, wise girl." Percy said. I could see his cheeks turn red. I walked back into the kitchen; Grover was finishing the grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Hey, I just finished the food, lets eat." Grover said as he handed me a bowl of soup, and a plate of sandwiches. I carried the food out as Grover walked behind me with two more bowls of soup. I handed a bowl of soup and a sandwich to Percy.

"Thanks" Percy said thankfully. We ate quietly not speaking, until Percy broke the silence.

"Grover, can you drive?" Percy asked.

"Sure, I've trained with Argus on driving the van." Grover said.

"Good, you're driving us to Las Vegas." Percy said. Grover and I looked at him expectantly.

"Shouldn't we try to find a train or a bus?" I asked.

"No, too many people were hurt on that train because of us. I will not allow more to get hurt, if we can prevent it." Percy said. We all nodded, Percy was right for once.

We finished eating, and we searched the store for supplies. We had left our bags on the train, and we would need anything we could find. We found two backpacks, and filled them with food and some money. Good thing Grover kept the cash with him, or we would have been in much worse shape. I found some drachmas in a fountain, so we had at least a few coins to Iris message, if we needed to. Grover got in the driver seat of the Highlander as he gushed about the vehicle being a hybrid, and how great they were for the environment.

We finally drove out of the parking lot after Percy finally yelled at Grover to shut up. Grover looked a little upset, but he did as he was told. We entered the highway, heading west toward Las Vegas. Percy and I both sat in the back seat, neither wanting to listen to Grover go on about Pan or hybrid vehicles. We both sat in the back without talking until I felt eyes looking at me.

"Percy, you're staring. Do I have something on my face?" I asked impatiently. He is such the seaweed brain.

"I wasn't staring, I just have a question for you." Percy said. I waited for a few seconds, but he never asked his question.

"Well, are you going to ask your question?" I asked, my patience having finally gone.

When I was unconscious in the infirmary I heard you say something about the one and a prophecy. Who is the one? What prophecy?" Percy asked. My eyes grew wide with shock. He heard that, he must have only pretended to be unconscious for part of the time in the infirmary.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must have heard things, while you were still hurt." I lied, hoping he would let it drop.

"I know what I heard. If you can't tell me, then say it. I hate to be lied to." Percy said. He just called me a liar, even though it was true.

"No one calls me a liar Jackson. Besides I know you're lying about the train and Medusa." I accused. Percy's eyes grew wide, and then his eyes pulsed with power. I looked towards the front of the car, Grover was staring at me in the rear view mirror. Grover wore an expression of shock and trepidation.

"No one calls me a liar either Chase." Percy said. Now I was really getting mad.

"How can we trust you Jackson, if you don't tell us the truth?" I yelled.

"I told you what happened. I knew bringing a child of Athena on this quest was a mistake." Percy said.

"How dare you? Grover, pull over to the side of the road." I yelled.

"Annabeth, I don't know if I should do that." Grover said cautiously.

"Just do it goat boy." I said angrily. Grover pulled over onto the side of the road. Percy and I immediately got of the car, and faced each other. Percy's face was intensely red with anger, and his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "I always wanted a quest, and I get stuck with a stupid, idiotic son of the sea god." I yelled. Percy walked toward me, and our faces were only a few inches apart.

"If you don't want to continue, we can leave you here." Percy said. I narrowed my eyes, and slapped him across the face hard. A large red mark appeared on the right side of his face. Percy's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Percy, I ..." I tried to say something.

"Save it you little bitch." Percy yelled. I pulled out my dagger, and held it out in my hand. Percy looked at my dagger, then he stared into my eyes. His green eyes were now dark almost like the deepest part of a forest at night. I stepped back a little, and then he moved at such an incredible speed I couldn't react. His right hand was clenched into a fist, I saw it move toward me, but I could react in time. His fist collided with the right side of my face, and I instantly blacked out.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I hit Annabeth in the face with my fist, and she went down like a ton of bricks. Grover ran over to her, and knelt beside her.

"Percy, why did you hit her?" Grover yelled. He looked at me like some kind of monster.

"She pulled her dagger on me." I said as I pointed to the dagger that was still clenched in her right hand. Grover looked at it, and his face paled.

"You didn't have to hit her." Grover said.

"She already hit me." I said as I pointed to the large red mark on the side of my face. "Put her in the back seat, and lets get back on the road." Grover grabbed Annabeth, and pulled her into the back seat. After he finished, Grover walked back to the driver seat, and sat down beside me.

"Percy, she is going to be pissed when she wakes up." Grover said.

I stared into Grover's eyes, and I could see him visibly shrink before my gaze. "I don't care. I should have let Medusa turn her to stone." I said angrily. Grover just shook his head, and drove back onto the highway. We drove for a good two hours before we heard Annabeth groan from the back seat. I saw her sit up as I looked into the read view mirror. She had a large bruise on the side of her face, and I felt a little bad for hitting her.

"You little bastard." She said through clenched teeth. I didn't turn around. I just tried to ignore her.

"Annabeth are you alright?" Grover asked.

"I have a damn headache and the side of my face hurts, but other than that I'm great." Annabeth said incredulously.

"Should I pull over? Do you need help?" Grover asked worriedly.

"I'll live Grover, no thanks to that jackass next you." Annabeth said angrily. Again I just looked straight ahead, and tried to think of the quest. "What a big man hitting a girl?" I felt my anger start to rise, but I knew enough about battle tactics to understand what she was doing. She wanted me to get angry, so I would slip up. I wasn't going give her the satisfaction.

"Grover, eyes on the road, please." I said. Grover gave me a cautious glance, but returned his attention to the road. I guess Annabeth figured out that she wasn't going to get any where insulting me, so she stayed quiet for the next few hours. I eventually closed my eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Again I appeared in a garden on Mount Olympus, I recognized this place straight away. It was the garden outside of Athena's temple. Oh boy, I guess I was in for it now. I walked further into the garden until I spotted Athena sitting on a bench. Her jaw was set, and I could tell she was angry. When she saw me I could tell by her storm gray eyes that she was pissed. I walked over to her, and she stood up looking me straight in the eyes.

"How dare you hit my daughter." Athena yelled as her right hand came across my face with a thunderous slap. I knew that slap would leave a mark even if I was dreaming. My anger rose again, and I glared at her just like I did with Annabeth.

"Your daughter slapped me, and then she had the nerve to pull a dagger on me." I yelled. Athena seemed to be taken aback by my anger.

"How dare you yell at me demigod?" Athena growled. I just stared at her unafraid.

I tried to clear my mind of anger. "If I didn't have to lie to her maybe it wouldn't have happened." I said. Athena seemed to soften a little. "Maybe if she didn't lie to me, it wouldn't have happened." Athena eyed me carefully. I knew my trap was set now.

"What do you mean?" Athena said, although I could tell she wasn't telling me everything.

"I heard her call me the one and talk about my prophecy." I said. Athena let out a gasp. "So its true." I pointed a finger at her, and Athena backed up a few feet, but I walked toward her.

"I'm tired of lying, and I'm tired of being lied to." I said as I grabbed Athena by the robes. Her face was filled with shock, and something else, fear.

"How dare you touch me?" Athena said. I pulled her up off the ground two feet, and I could feel the power coursing through me.

"You are the goddess of wisdom. You know about this prophecy. You have been lying to me, all these years. I thought I could trust you. I loved you like a sister, and you betrayed me. Is it any wonder why I'm angry." I yelled, the ground began to shake, and dark clouds began to loom overheard.

"Percy, I ..." Athena tried to say.

"Save it, I want the truth now. No more lies Athena." I screamed as a large glass flower pot exploded on the ground next to me. Athena's face was filled with shock and fear. "Tell - Me - Now" I yelled each word.

"Please put me down, and I'll tell you." Athena said. I lowered her to the ground, and she straightened her robes. She began to tell me about the great prophecy, and her plan to create the most powerful demigod of all time, me.

"So none of you really cared for me. I was just some puppet, and someone else pulled the strings." I yelled.

"Perseus, thats not true. At first yes, we wanted to bend the prophecy toward our favor, but we all care for you. I love you like a brother. The rest love you like their child, because in essence you are theirs." Athena said. I was so angry I couldn't process everything, but I had the sense that she was holding something back.

"You're not telling me something. What is it?" I asked angrily. Athena looked back toward me, and I could see tears running down her face.

"This was something the others didn't know about at the time." Athena began.

"What didn't they know?" I asked.

"I knew that there was a chance that your mother might die giving birth to you. I never told Poseidon, when he made the choice to have you with Sally." Athena said, I could see the shame written over her face.

"You ... you ... I ... I ... I hate you." I finally said through gritted teeth. My anger fueled my power, and even in a dream I could feel my strength grow. I slammed my fist on the Olympian marble bench next to me, and it broke into a hundred pieces.

"Perseus, please forgive me, I'm so sorry." Athena said as she grabbed onto my arm. I ripped my arm from her grasp violently.

"Stay away from me. Don' t talk to me. Leave me alone." I yelled as I immediately awoke back in the car. I looked into the rear view mirror, Annabeth was sleeping peacefully. Grover looked over at me, I had tears in my eyes.

"Perce, are you ok?" Grover asked.

"I'm fine, let's stop at the next hotel." I said. Grover nodded in agreement. I was anything, but fine. I had been lied to all my life, and now I find out I will most likely die in four years, and that the people I loved had deceived me. My whole world was destroyed, and I had no idea what to do.

_**AN: I know there wasn't much action, but there was drama.**_


	12. The Truth Will Set You Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

_**AN: Percy has some anger issues mainly over the loss of his mother, and the fact that Poseidon was never really there when he was growing up. Also, he's tired of lying to people, and having people lie to him. Athena, out of character, maybe, but she was the one responsible to tell him the prophecy, and about his mother, so she screwed up, and she knows it. Percy hit Annabeth, I know many people didn't like that, but she did hit him first, and she pulled a dagger on him.**_

Chapter 12: The Truth Will Set You Free

_On the road_

**Percy's POV**

We drove for another hour until Grover found an exit with a hotel nearby. We entered the hotel parking lot. Grover went inside to get a room for us, while I had the pleasure of waking little miss know-it-all.

"Annabeth, Annabeth wake up." I said loudly. She opened her eyes carefully making sure to give me the death glare.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily. I sighed deeply, and then I turned around in my seat to face her.

"Grover went to get a hotel room. We are going to stay the night here." I said calmly trying not to get mad at her. I was mad at Athena, but I should take it out on Annabeth.

"I'm up, I'll go get my stuff." She said as she sat up, and then opened the car door. She grabbed one of the back packs out of the back of the car. Annabeth walked toward the hotel leaving me in the car to think. I finally exited the car, I walked around the hotel grounds until I found a nearby park. I walked over to a bench to sit down. As I approached the bench I heard and felt the ground shake. Something was heading toward me, and I had no idea what it was.

On the other side of the park was a large group of trees. I heard a loud noise that sounded like the mix of a jet engine, and the roar of the minotaur. Suddenly, the trees exploded, and out flew the largest bird I had ever seen. It was about thirty feet long, and had a wing span that was at least sixty feet. It didn't look like any of the birds that I knew from the Greek myths. The bird was as white as snow, and it was shaped like a falcon. The creature's features; its wings, beak and even the eyes were white. It was a creature unlike anything I had ever heard of before.

I didn't have any more time to ponder the origin of this monster as it flew toward me at an unimaginable speed. I jumped onto the ground as giant talons ripped the air above me. I felt wetness on my back, and then an intense pain and heat. It felt like my back was on fire. I uncapped Riptide, and twisted the ring on my right hand. The celestial bronze sword extended into my left hand, and my axe extended into my right hand. I stood up quickly as the bird made another pass toward me. I swung Riptide as I jumped out of the birds claws. Riptide connected with one of the talons cutting off a claw. The bird screamed then flew off again.

Even in the dark of the night the white bird was easily visible in the sky. I could feel the blood running down my back. I concentrated on my powers, and I could feel my eyes change color to black as the power of Hades flowed through me. I looked closely at the eagle as it circled me, waiting to attack. I ran into a shadow, and appeared on the back of the bird. I dropped Riptide as I held onto the feathers of the bird. I still had my axe in my right hand. I swung the axe backward behind my head, and brought the blade down toward the back of the bird. The celestial bronze blade sunk deep within the bird's back. The bird went crazy as it felt the pain of the injury. The bird went into a frenzy as it tried to shake loose the blade. The patch of feathers that I was holding broke loose, and I fell of the back of the bird over three thousand feet in the air. I fell towards the ground, but I didn't panic. I concentrated on my power until my eye color changed to electric blue, and the power of the king of the gods flowed through me.

I concentrated on the air and the wind. I called upon the winds to hold me into the air and lower me slowly to the ground surface. I was swimming in the air like I would under the sea. I lowered myself to the ground, and landed back in the park. The bird continued to fly wildly above my head. I focused on the sky, storm clouds covered the sky over the park. The bird was completely unaware of the storm that was forming overhead, it was too occupied by the axe in its back. I concentrated on the thunder clouds overhead. I pictured the steel blade of the axe protruding from the eagle's back. I could feel the lightning moving from cloud to cloud. I focused on the lightning, and the blade of the axe. The bird flew directly over my head, and then I raised my hands into the air. I lowerd my hands, and a massive bolt of lightning came down from the sky striking the axe blade. The electricity focused all its power into the blade, the metal in the axe directed the electricity into the body of the eagle frying it in midair. The bird disappeared into dust, and the axe landed on the ground next to me. I fell to my knees as the blood began to pour from my back. I heard a gasp from behind me, I turned to see the shocked face of Annabeth behind me. She stared at me in disbelief, her image began to blur, and I fell forward onto the ground.

I woke up still lying on the ground in the park. My head was lying on someone's rolled up jacket. My back still hurt, but I think the bleeding had stopped. I sat up carefully to look around, when I looked behind me I saw Annabeth sitting on the ground with her legs crossed analyzing me.

"Annabeth ... how long was I out?" I asked still tired from the blood loss, and the use of my powers.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

Oh gods, she saw me use Zeus's powers, I'm going to have to tell her. I don't care anymore, I need to tell someone, and I don't care what the gods think.

"I'm Percy Jackson, or have you forgotten?" I asked incredulously. Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Don't play stupid with me Jackson, or whoever you are." Annabeth warned.

I sighed deeply, and turned to face her. I sat cross legged mimicking her position. "My name really is Percy Jackson. My father is Lord Poseidon. However, I also have the powers of the other five eldest Olympians. I was raised on Olympus since I was born, and they call me the champion of Olympus." I said. Annabeth's eyes grew wide with shock as I explained who I was. I went on to tell her everything about me, including my recent conversation with her mother. After we were finished she just sat in front of me, too stunned to speak. "Annabeth please say something, I hated to lie to you, and everyone else, but I was under orders from the gods." Annabeth finally looked me in the eyes.

"Percy, I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. Now your secret is out." Annabeth said. I was stunned, she apologized to me.

"I should be the one apologizing, I lied to you, and then I hit you. I'm sorry Annabeth, please forgive me." I said. Annabeth stood up, and walked toward me. She lowered her hand to me, and I took it gratefully. She pulled me up to my feet.

"We need to get back to the hotel. Grover sent me out to look for you, and that was two hours ago." Annabeth said. She gave me a small smile, she grabbed her backpack, and we walked back to the hotel. Before we went inside I pulled Annabeth to the edge of the doorway.

"You can't tell Grover, my secret not only puts me in danger it places everyone in danger. If the unknown enemy finds out who I am, then we'll be in more trouble." I cautioned.

Annabeth moved closer to me until our faces were only a few inches apart. "I understand, but you need to forgive my mom, and the other gods. They kept secrets from you, but it sure sounds like they care for you. You're lucky, all demigods wish their godly parent cared for them. You got to live with them, they raised you, you need to forgive your family." Annabeth said.

"Shouldn't you do the same?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Luke told me about your family." I said.

"They don't want to have anything to do with me." Annabeth said.

"Have you called your dad lately? I would give anything to have my mortal mother alive. At least your father is alive." I said. Annabeth sighed, and relaxed the intense glare she was giving me.

"Maybe, if we get through this I'll write him a letter." Annabeth said. I gave her a small smile. "I won't tell Grover, or anyone else, I promise.

"I guess I can try to forgive my family. Who knows I might forgive your mother as well? By the way wise girl, Athena loves you a lot. I just thought you should know." I said as I walked into the hotel. Annabeth smiled at me when she came into the hotel. "I hope this means that we're friends again."

"Maybe seaweed brain, maybe." Annabeth said with a mischievous smirk. "If you tell me what really happened on the train, and with Medusa." While we were in the elevator I told her about the giants, and my fight with Medusa. When we exited the elevator, Annabeth wore her shocked expression again. "How powerful are you?"

"Enough I hope." I said, as we approached the door to our hotel room. Annabeth knocked on the door. Grover answered with a worried expression on his face.

"Where have you two been. I was worried sick." Grover said loudly.

"We're ok mother, but I need a shower." I quipped as Annabeth tried to stifle a laugh. I took a change of clothes, and walked into the bathroom. I ran a bath, not a shower. I need to sit in the water. I needed to heal and think about everything that happened. Annabeth knows my secret now. I just hoped I wouldn't regret telling her everything.

_**AN: So many of you asked when Annabeth would find out. Now you know, how will this impact the quest, and will it change Percy's relationship with the daughter of Athena? All I can say is stay tuned for more chapters.**_


	13. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 13: Getting to Know You

_A hotel somewhere in Indiana_

**Annabeth's POV**

I still can't get over the secret that Percy was hiding this whole time. I'm still mad that he hit me, but I know that I hit him first, and I pulled a knife on him. If he had done that to me, I would have hit him too. I couldn't believe when I saw him use the powers of Zeus to destroy that giant bird. I still wonder how powerful he really is? I guess I will find out on this quest. Percy has given me an incredible responsibility, his secret. He's right, if the enemy envisioned in the great prophecy were ever to find out about him, we would all be in danger. I'm a daughter of Athena, and I know that I have a problem not knowing things. Now that I know about Percy, I can't help feeling responsible for him in some way, after all he is the greatest secret in the world, and I'm the only demigod that knows.

"Annabeth, can you check on Percy, he's been in there a long time?" Grover asked breaking me away from my thoughts. I walked to the bathroom door, and knocked loudly.

"Percy, are you ok in there?" I asked loudly, Grover gave me an amused smirk. I glared at the old goat boy until he lowered his eyes. "I'm coming in." I opened the door, I didn't see him standing in the bathroom, and the water wasn't running. I turned around to see him lying in the bath tub with only his boxer shorts on, and I was glad he had those on. His eyes were closed, and he had a pair of ear buds in his ears. I saw his i-pod lying on the side of the tub. I blushed as I looked at his chest and stomach, his body was unlike other twelve year old boys I had seen at camp. His chest was chiseled with muscle and he had a very visible six pack. In other words he had the body of a god, and I could only wonder how his body would change as he grew up.

Percy, must have sensed that someone was watching him as he opened his eyes, his face turned a bright red immediately.

"A.. Anna... beth ... wou...would you ex...excuse me, I need t..to get dressed." Percy stuttered. It would have been cute, except my face was just as red as his.

"S...sure, I...I'll g.g..go." I stuttered back in response as I hurried out the door. My breathing was heavy, and I put my hand to my forehead. I felt like I had a fever, I never had that happen before. I would blush around Luke, and feel awkward when he smiled at me, but this was different, and for the first time in my life I was a little scared of my feelings. A few minutes later Percy came out of the bathroom dressed in blue jeans, a v-neck sea green shirt and navy blue converse. My face felt a little warm when I saw him, and I mentally slapped myself for acting like such an Aphrodite girl.

"Hey, Perce you feeling ok?" Grover asked with concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine G-man, I needed to heal in the water. I still had some cuts and bruises from the train wreck." Percy said, but I knew different. He was healing himself from the massive talons that had sunk into his back. I gave Percy a knowing smile, which he returned happily.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm beat from all the driving." Grover said.

"Have a goodnights sleep buddy." Percy said as he patted Grover on the back.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Percy said as he walked out the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. Yeah, our room had a balcony, the room was pretty big, it had four twin beds, a refrigerator, a couch and a fairly large table that could seat at least four. I made my mind up to follow him. I slid open the door, and joined him outside.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked as I walked out onto the balcony. Percy was seated in a lounge chair.

"No, come on there's a chair over there." Percy said as he pointed to a lounge chair on the opposite side of the balcony. I grabbed the chair, and slid it over next to Percy, I needed to talk to him, and we needed to make sure that we weren't overheard. Percy knew exactly what I was doing, I saw him nod in agreement. I sat in the chair next to him as I looked up toward the night sky.

"Its a beautiful night out." I said. Percy gave me a suspicious glance.

"I know you enough wise girl to know that you didn't come out here to talk about the weather." Percy said amusedly.

"No, I wanted to know more about you." I said, trying to keep my blushing to a minimum. Percy gave me a curious look.

"There isn't much more to tell, my mother was Sally Jackson, and as I told you earlier my father was given temporarily all the powers of the eldest gods. I was conceived that night, and thats why have the powers of the eldest Olympians." Percy said.

"Did my mother give you anything?" I asked.

"My father made her promise to give me her blessing before he would agree to her plan, she finally relented, so yes I have her blessing." Percy said.

"So you're not as stupid as everyone thinks." I said. Percy gave me a mischievous smile.

"No one can be that stupid." Percy said with a grin.

"You made me wonder there for a while." I said.

"I can't believe you're the only one who suspected anything." Percy said.

"At camp I really didn't suspect much, but during this quest I began to suspect that you were hiding something." I said.

"As I said, I probably shouldn't have invited a daughter of Athena on this quest, but I'm glad I did." Percy said as he smiled at me with that crooked smile of his. I couldn't help, but smile back like a big goof.

"I'm glad I came too." I said. Then I remembered something. "You know something about the missing weapons?" Percy gave me a knowing smile, and then he sighed softly.

"Yes, I know Hades didn't steal them, and so do Zeus and Poseidon. This is all part of your mother's plan to reveal the unknown enemy." Percy said, Hades one of the good guys, I can believe it.

"I can't believe that Hades is on the right side, not after what he did to Thalia." I said. Percy's eyes grew big as if a light bulb turned on.

"You're her." Percy said, he looked stunned like he was just hit with an electric charge.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You were seven years old when you ran away from home, Thalia and a boy found you. The boy was Luke, wasn't he?" Percy asked adamantly.

"Yeah, I ran away when I was seven, and yes Luke and Thalia found me." I said, not understanding the reason for his outburst. Percy must have recognized the strange look I was giving him.

"I'm sorry, let me explain." Percy said, I nodded my head for him to continue.

"When I was seven I had a training session with your mother, just like I had for ever other day before, but this time it was different. When I approached the main hall of the temple I saw Athena looking into a large ceremonial fountain. I heard a young girl crying, and then I saw a young blonde girl with gray eyes. She was sitting on a park bench, I asked Athena who she was, and now I remember. She said that the girl was Annabeth her daughter. I asked if I could help you, but she said I was too young, and that she had already sent help to you. We both waited by the fountain, we watched you until the time when Thalia and Luke found you." Percy said. My mother and Percy watched over me until my friends arrived, I couldn't believe it.

"You watched over me?" I asked. Percy's cheeks turned red again.

"I guess we did, I just remembered when you mentioned Thalia. I also know that Hades had nothing to do with what happened to Thalia." Percy said.

"What, but we thought he was the one that sent the monsters after us?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"I was there Annabeth, I was there when Zeus and Poseidon confronted Hades over the incident. Hades said he had nothing to do with it. Actually, the reason I was there was I had just returned from the underworld with Hades. We were conducting training throughout the underworld. There was no way Hades could have directed those monsters to attack any of you." Percy said. I was stunned, for all these years I blamed Hades for Thalia's death, and now I find out I was wrong.

"Who did it?" I asked.

"No one knows, but Athena believed the unknown enemy of the great prophecy was involved." Percy said. That all made some sense I guess, Thalia could have been the child of the prophecy. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I remembered Thalia, and what she did to save me and Luke. Percy reached forward, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Its ok Annabeth, I'm sorry about Thalia, she was very brave." I looked at Percy, his green eyes seemed to shine with knowledge, sympathy and most of all love.

"I'm sorry for crying, I feel like such a fool." I said.

"There's nothing wrong with crying, you have to let the pain out. That's what Hestia and Hera always told me." Percy said. I still can't get over how he was raised by the eldest gods, he talks about them as if they were just a regular family.

"You love all of them don't you?" I asked. Percy gave me a quizzical stare.

"Love who?" Percy asked.

"The eldest gods, your family." I said. Percy stared towards the ground, I could almost sense the turmoil within him.

"I love some of them, others I don't know." Percy said truthfully. I sensed that one of those gods he was unsure of was my mother.

"My mother was wrong, she shouldn't have hid those secrets from you, but I do believe she did it because she was protecting you." I said. Percy looked up toward me, and I could see a few tears in his eyes for once.

"Maybe, and I might be able to forgive her, but my father is another story. I've only seen him a few times in all my life. I know you can't understand because the gods have to stay away from their demigod children, but they didn't stay away from me. I saw Zeus and Hades more than I saw Poseidon, my own father. They may have hid me away from the other Olympians, but they didn't hide me away from my father. He could have seen me anytime he wanted, but he chose not to. I know your mother would have loved to see you in person Annabeth, but I know my father didn't want to see me." Percy said as he covered his face in his hands, and sobbed quietly. I was taken aback by his sudden display of emotion. I put a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed softly.

"I'm sorry Percy, I wish I could help." I said. Percy looked up at me, and I saw a small smile form across his lips. I couldn't help, but look at his lips, and then I looked into his eyes. I didn't even realize that our faces were moving closer until I felt his breath on my face, it sent a shiver down my spine. We broke apart abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean ..." Percy tried to say.

"Don't worry about it, I think we need to join Grover in some sleep." I said as I tried to hide the redness on my cheeks. Annabeth Chase you need to calm down, this boy is getting to you. Remember, you're a daughter of Athena, you cannot be falling for a boy this quickly, I thought as I tried to reassure myself. Unfortunately, I knew for sure that I was falling for Percy Jackson, I just hoped that he felt the same way about me.

_**AN: I know Percabeth fluff this chapter. Don't worry, they'll be on the road to Vegas soon enough.**_


	14. Just Friends, Maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: Champion of Olympus

_**AN: I got a few questions about the story Fear the Night, I received some reviews stating that story really didn't live up to the other stories in the Brother's United Series, so I deleted it. I received a few reviews and a few e-mails asking me to continue with it. Therefore, I will repost it after I make some corrections, but nothing too major. For those who care I'll have it back up this weekend.**_

Chapter 14: Just Friends, Maybe

_On the Road_

**Percy's POV**

We awoke the next day, and Grover drove us to toward Las Vegas as fast as we could legally go. We had been traveling for at least twelve hours. We had just entered the state of Wyoming. We were about an hour outside of Laramie. Annabeth sat in the driver seat the entire way across from Grover, while I sat in the back seat lost in my thoughts. I couldn't believe that I almost kissed the daughter of Athena last night. I kept replaying that moment in my mind. I wanted to figure out what that meant. I may have the blessing of Athena, but it doesn't help me when I'm thinking about girls. I may be mature for my age, but I'm still twelve going on thirteen, I'm a teenager with all the hormones, besides being absolutely clueless around the opposite sex.

All of my thoughts kept going back to the inevitable conclusion, I had strong feelings for Annabeth Chase, and I really didn't know if that was good or bad. Part of me wanted to argue that she would lie to me, and hurt me like Athena did, but another part said that I needed to give love a chance. A good thing my rational side won out. You have a prophecy over your head that says your going to die on your sixteenth birthday, do you really need to have romantic entanglements? No, I didn't, I can be friends with Annabeth, but nothing more. I resigned myself to that fate, the champion of Olympus couldn't have that kind of relationship, it was better for everyone involved if I remained alone.

We continued to drive, but I suddenly had a strange feeling overcome me. I had trained hard with Hades on the detection of monsters, gods and other mythical creatures. I had become pretty good at it. I had a very strong feeling that a very powerful monster was just a mile or two up the road from our current position.

"Hey, Grover can we pull over for a moment I don't feel very good." I said. Annabeth gave me a curious look, which I returned with a wink, and a nod toward the direction we were heading.

"Yeah, goat boy, Percy doesn't look too well, we better pull over." Annabeth said. It was so good having someone who knew my secret, and could help cover for me. Grover pulled over onto the shoulder of the highway. I stepped out of the car, and walked toward the front of the vehicle. I bent over, and put my hands on my knees pretending like I was about to get sick. I heard Annabeth walk out of the car, and close the door. She slowly walked toward me until she was standing beside me, I looked up to see her pretending to be disgusted by what I was doing. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Thanks for your help wise girl." I said.

"You're welcome, so why did we stop, I knew you weren't sick?" Annabeth asked.

"I sensed a very powerful monster up ahead about a mile or so." I said.

"Any idea what kind?" Annabeth asked.

"No idea, but it feels powerful, so I expect something large." I said. Annabeth looked at me worriedly.

"Aren't you a little concerned?" Annabeth asked. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sure, but I can take care of myself, I know you can take care of yourself, but Grover, he's another story." I said. I saw Annabeth look over toward Grover, and nod.

"I know, but he means well." Annabeth said.

"I'm going to walk up the road a little, tell Grover that I'm going to try to walk off this nausea." I said. Before I could go Annabeth grabbed my arm. I felt my cheeks turn red a little from the contact. I mentally slapped myself for feeling this way about her. "What's wrong?" I tried to hide my red face from her.

"Take care of yourself, ok?" Annabeth said.

"Always, wise girl." I said with a smile. I walked up the road slowly trying to focus on the power emanating off the monster. Whatever this thing was it was incredibly powerful. I kept walking, I sure hope that Annabeth can keep Grover occupied until I return from killing this thing. I could feel the monster, it seemed very close, but where is it. On the side of the road was a large forest, I walked toward the forest, there was something strange about the trees. I looked close as I approached them, then I realized that they had been petrified. I touched the tree, I immediately removed my hand, the tree wasn't petrified it was frozen solid. What could freeze an entire forest? I looked around to try to find some clues. I stopped searching when I heard a low growling sound, it sounded like a wolf or wild dog. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. I was about to walk away when something hit me, and knocked me to the ground. I looked up to see Annabeth with her invisibility hat in her hand. I looked around, and saw the ugliest and largest wolf I had ever seen. Annabeth saw it too, but somehow she had a look of recognition in here eyes.

"Fenrir" Annabeth said. I looked at her with a confused look. "A giant wolf from Norse Mythology."

"It sure doesn't look like a myth to me." I said. The wolf was about twenty feet tall at its shoulder. It was about forty feet long, with teeth that were the size of a T-Rex's.

"Distract him while I get on his back, and stab him." Annabeth said. I stood up, and threw a rock at the monster hitting it directly in the nose. The wolf bared its teeth at me, as its eyes glowed an ice cold blue color. It jumped straight toward me, I swung Riptide up toward the beast, but my blade passed straight through the creature without any sound. The monster looked at me, and for an instant I thought it smiled at me.

"Annabeth, get away from it, now." I yelled, but I heard a scream, and then a blur of motion, I looked over near the frozen forest. Annabeth was sprawled out on the ground, she wasn't moving, and I could see a puddle of crimson on the ground. Before I could even think the wolf attacked. I was barely able to move, but my hesitance was costly. My stomach was on fire, I looked down and I could see five deep gashes in my stomach. Dark red blood oozed from the wounds.

The wolf was now stalking around me. I guess he knew I was wounded, he was ready to finish me off. I twisted the ring on my finger, and prayed that the creature could be injured using steel. The axe appeared in my hand, I saw the eyes of the wolf narrow at the sight. Before I could even blink the wolf's eyes glowed a bright blew, and suddenly a wave of ice flew towards me. I was frozen in a block of ice almost immediately. I was conscious, I could see the world around me, but I couldn't move. I watched helplessly as the wolf moved towards Annabeth slowly, as if it was taunting me.

I couldn't stand anymore, I could feel my blood boil, and then I felt my eyes catch fire with the flames of Hestia. I concentrated on my power, I could feel my body start to glow a bright orange. The ice began to melt around me at an incredible rate. The wolf didn't see what was happening until it was too late.

"Get away from her you furry bastard." I yelled. The wolf turned around, its eyes glowed again as it sent a blast of ice toward me, but this time I was ready. I focused on my strength, and a blast of orange flame shot from my eyes. The force of ice and jet of flame struck halfway between us, causing sparks to fly in the air. I concentrated on all my power, the flame moved forward pushing the ice back toward the wolf until the blast of fire struck the wolf sending it flying into the frozen forest.

I let the flames subside, and I sighed in relief. The wolf stood up, but before it could recompose itself, I ran forward as fast as I could with my axe raised high above my head. I used both hands to grip the axe handle. The wolf looked up toward me, but it couldn't react in time as I drove the steel blade of the axe deep within the skull of the wolf. The creature's eyes rolled up into its head, and it hit the ground dead. I looked at it thinking it would turn to dust, instead the giant wolf turned into a massive snow drift that slowly melted into the ground.

I ran over to Annabeth to check on her. She was lying on the ground with her yankee's hat next to her. I held her in my arms, and I gasped at the large gash in her forehead. A small puddle of blood was clearly visible staining the ice that covered the forest floor. My eyes flared with flames again, but this time I concentrated on the healing powers of the hearth. I held both of my hands over Annabeth's head, a bright orange light covered her face. After a few minutes the light subsided; the flames in my eyes went out, and I felt incredibly tired. Annabeth finally opened her eyes, she looked at me expectantly. Our faces were only a few inches apart. She raised her lips toward mine, but before she could kiss me, the world went dark.

Annabeth's POV

I awoke with a headache, but when I opened my eyes I saw Percy looking down at me, his green eyes were dark with worry, but a smile crept across his face when he saw me. We subconsciously moved closer until our lips were only inches apart. I moved closer, I so wanted to kiss him. I was only an inch from his lips when I saw his eyes roll back into his head; Percy fell backwards, and landed on the hard ground. I crawled toward him, I touched his stomach only to feel something sticky on his clothes. I looked closely at my hand, and I gasped when I saw dark red blood. I looked at Percy's stomach, and realized that he had five deep gashes that were clearly made from the claws of the wolf. I pulled out some nectar and ambrosia; I fed them to him, and hoped that he would recover. I held him in my arms, and for some reason I began to cry.

I didn't look up, until I heard someone walk towards us. I finally looked through my teary eyes to see Grover standing over us. He looked at me, and then at Percy.

"Annabeth, what happened?" He asked. All I could do was hold onto Percy with tears streaming down my face.

_**AN: Poor Percy, he sure has a tendency to get hurt. Next chapter, they finally reach sin city.**_


	15. A Mother, Daughter Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 15: A Mother, Daughter Talk

_On the road outside of Laramie, WY_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth, what happened?" Grover asked again.

"We were attacked by a giant wolf; Percy was clawed in the stomach. We need more nectar and ambrosia." I said. Grover was about to run off. "Grover, bring lots of water, we may need the ambrosia and nectar for us. Percy can heal in water better anyway."

"You know I'll have to go to the store, we don't have any water in the car." Grover said.

"Hurry up then, we'll wait here." I said. Grover ran back down the street towards the car. I looked at Percy, he was still asleep, and I just hoped he would be ok.

"Why do you have to be so stupidly brave seaweed brain?" I asked his sleeping form.

"That's his nature my dear." I looked around until I saw an Iris message in the mist was a beautiful brunette with gray eyes I knew all to well.

"Mother?" I asked. I had never met my mother before; I just wish it had been under better circumstances.

"Yes, my dear." Athena said with a smile.

"It's so good to see you mother." I said, I couldn't help, but smile at her.

"It is good to talk with you Annabeth, you make me very proud." Athena said. My smile widened when she said that, then I remembered Percy.

"Will he be alright mom?" I asked. Athena seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, but then she looked at me again.

"He will be fine, when Grover brings the water, he will be able to heal." Athena said.

"Why did he pass out, couldn't he have healed the wounds himself?" I asked.

"He could have, but the head wound you suffered was much worse, so he used his remaining energy to heal you." Athena said.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"You're his friend, Percy's fatal flaw is personal loyalty, he will always think of others before himself." Athena said.

"So it's my fault?" I asked.

"Its nobodies fault, I'm grateful he saved you." Athena said.

"Is it true that you helped raise him on Olympus?" I asked.

"Yes, it was part of my plan, but I never thought that it would backfire on me." Athena said.

"You mean the secrets you kept from him, the ones about his mother and the prophecy?" I asked. Athena looked at me warily.

"He told you all that?" Athena asked.

"Yes, he's not mad about the prophecy, but he is angry with you about his mom." I said. Athena looked at me in shock.

"Did he say whether he could forgive me?" Athena asked hopefully.

"He said that he could forgive you before he could forgive his dad." I said. Athena stared off into the distance I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"You care for him, don't you?" I asked.

"He's like a little brother that I helped raise, I guess I love him like the elder gods do." Athena said.

"Are you mad that I found out about his secret?" I asked. Athena gave me a warm smile.

"No my dear Percy needs a friend, besides he's been looking after you since you both were seven." Athena said.

"He has, I thought that was just a one time thing." I said. My mom smiled, and chuckled lightly.

"My dear, he has been in love with you since the first time he saw you." Athena said. I was stunned; Percy loves me.

"He does?" I asked dumbstruck. My mother smiled at my surprised expression.

"Of course he does, and I know that you love him." Athena said with a mischievous smile.

"You're ok with that. He is a son of Poseidon after all?" I asked my mother.

"Of course I'm ok with it. He has my blessing doesn't he?" Athena asked in return. I nodded in agreement. Then I noticed my mother's expression change to one of sadness.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked.

"Unfortunately my dear, Percy will never admit his love. He doesn't want you to be hurt. He believes like most of us do, that he will die on his sixteenth birthday in accordance with the prophecy." Athena said I sat there holding Percy with a look of despair on my face. Percy would die in four years, and he would never tell me how he felt. I guess my mother could read my expression, because she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry my daughter, be there for him, and I believe he will tell you in time. Even Percy can wear down over time, his resolve is strong, but so is his love for you." Athena said her words gave me hope. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not Aphrodite, but even I can tell true love when it exists." I gave my mom a hopeful smile. "Now back to the main reason I'm here?" My expression turned serious.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"I have been watching this quest of yours; Fenrir was not the first mythical creature from outside our realm. That giant bird that attacked Perseus was the Roc; if you remember your Middle Eastern mythology Sinbad the sailor fought that giant bird." Athena said.

"How is that possible? How can our enemy summon these monsters to our realm? I thought the Norse gods and even the ancient Middle Eastern gods had faded long ago." I asked.

"They have, but their mythology remains, I believe our enemy is somehow bringing these monsters to life using some type of magic. A kind of magic that is unknown to the Olympian gods. Percy was only able to defeat Fenrir using steel; I think there is something to that. It appears that in some cases mortal weapons do more damage than godly ones." Athena said.

"How do we stop all of this?" I asked.

"You must find the missing weapons of the gods, identify the enemy, and lastly destroy whatever or whoever is summoning these monsters from other realms." Athena said.

"Mom" I said. Athena looked at me closely.

"Thank you for everything, I know about the ancient laws, I just want to let you know that I love you." I said as a tear slid down my cheek. I looked at my mother, and I saw tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, my dear. Stay close to Perseus, he is strong, but in the end he will need you." Athena said as she moved her hand through the mist, her image faded leaving me holding Percy near the edge of the forest.

A few minutes later I heard a car stop on the side of the road, the next thing I knew I saw Grover running toward me carrying a bag full of water bottles. Percy was still unconscious, but his heart rate was steady. I took a gallon jug of water, and poured the contents over Percy's stomach. His body immediately tensed with pain. I saw the water foam up around the cuts. After a few minutes I could see the gashes close up until nothing was left, but a few light scars. I couldn't get over how just a bottle of water could heal Percy that way.

"I still can't get over that sight." Grover said.

"I know what you mean, that is pretty cool." I said. A few minutes later Percy was resting soundly. Grover and I carried him to the car, and laid him down in the backseat. I sat in the passenger seat next to Grover as we drove off toward Las Vegas.

"What was Percy doing so far away from the car?" Grover asked.

"I have no idea, he must have heard a noise, and it was probably the wolf." I said. Grover nodded, I could tell he accepted that excuse. It's a good thing that Grover is a lot less curious than me. We drove for about an hour before I heard a groan from the backseat. Grover pulled over at the next rest area. Once we were parked I jumped out of my seat, and opened the back door of the car. Percy was still lying down, but he was awake. He was holding his head in his hands.

"Are you ok seaweed brain?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" Percy snapped.

"Hey, there's no reason to get snippy with me Jackson." I said angrily. Percy looked at me, and I could see him visibly shiver because of my tone.

"I'm sorry; I just have a bad headache." Percy said.

"You're forgiven, now do you need something?" I asked coolly.

"I could use a drink of water, and maybe an aspirin or two." Percy said. I looked over at Grover; he threw me a bottle of aspirin as well as bottled water. I gave them to Percy who took them thankfully. After several minutes Percy sat up in the back seat, the color seemed to return to his face.

"How long was I out for?" Percy asked.

"About five hours." I said. I stood up, and walked outside of the car. Percy followed me a few minutes later. Grover was sitting in the car catching a little nap. We closed the back door to the car, so Grover could get some rest. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure" Percy said. We walked around the rest area for a little while until we sat down on a picnic table.

"Thank you for saving me." I said. Percy gave me a confused look.

"I know you healed my head, instead of healing yourself." I said. Percy stood up, and walked over next to me. He touched the back of my head, and I could feel his eyes searching for any sign of the injury. "I'm fine Percy, really." Percy sat down next to me, our shoulders barely touched, but even that small amount of contact sent electricity down my spine.

"How did you know?" Percy asked.

"Athena, Iris messaged me, while you were unconscious." I said. Percy's eyes narrowed for a few minutes while I finished my discussion of the talk my mom and I had. I made sure to leave out the part where my mom said that he loved me.

"What did she say about me?" Percy asked. I wasn't going to tell him about the personal stuff.

"She's sorry she lied to you Percy, she really is." I said, hoping that he would begin to forgive her.

"I guess I understand about the prophecy, but my mom, I don't know if I can forgive her for that." Percy said. I couldn't blame him for that. Percy's face that had been thoughtful and caring changed suddenly. He became very serious, and I could see the worry in his eyes. "We can expect more of those monsters as well as the usual variety, I guess."

"I think so, mom said that the enemy wants the godly weapons, and they'll do anything to get them. " I said. Suddenly an arrow hit the table directly between Percy and me. Percy and I dove to the other side of the table. Percy grabbed the table top, and pulled up. I heard concrete crack, and then the table turned over just as a volley of arrows hit the table top. "What is it?" Percy and I looked through gaps in the wood of the tabletop to see three creatures slithering toward us. They had the lower bodies of a snake with a tail that included a rattle just like a rattlesnake. The top half of their bodies were those of a man, they had long beards, but I could see fangs hanging out of their mouths. The creatures had the facial features of a human, except their eyes were those of a poisonous snake. "Those are Cecrops, they're poisonous, plus they're deadly archers."

"Annabeth get your cap on, and get back to Grover." Percy ordered.

"I will do no such thing, you need help." I said sternly. Percy looked me in the eyes, and then I saw a light flicker, I wasn't sure if I was seeing something or not.

"Wise girl, you're not making this easy." Percy said. I gave him a wry smile.

"I will never make anything easy for you seaweed brain." I said slyly. Percy twisted the ring on his finger, his axe immediately appeared in his hand, then he uncapped Riptide. He held Riptide in his left hand and the axe in the other. Percy stared into my eyes for a moment, and then he did the last thing I expected, he kissed me on the lips. I was frozen with the feel of his lips on mine. I couldn't move, I was so surprised, but just as quickly as he kissed me, we separated, and the next thing I knew Percy was running toward the three snake men. He began to spin the axe in his hand using the leather strap attached to the handle. Arrows sailed toward him, but they bounced off of the spinning axe. I couldn't move, I watched in awe as Percy fought. He moved quickly and silently. The Cecrops looked at him in wonder as he blocked every arrow. The Cecrops finally dropped their bows, and pulled out their swords. They all three fought Percy at once.

Percy used his speed and agility to his advantage. He blocked with his axe, while slashing with his sword. Two Cecrops attacked with their swords. Percy blocked one sword with Riptide and the other with his axe. The third snake man snuck up behind Percy, but he did a quick spin move that knocked the swords out of the first two Cecrop's hands, while Percy ducked under the third ones strike. Percy quickly threw his axe turning one Cecrops to ash in seconds.

Percy moved Riptide to his right hand while touching his left wrist band, a beautiful shield extended onto his arm. Percy used the shield to block one strike, while parrying another. Percy fought two on one for a few minutes until I could tell that the two snake men were tiring. One Cecrops thrusted forward at a strange angle, Percy blocked his attack with a downward thrust of Riptide. Percy did a quick spin as he pushed his shield into the face of the snake man. The Cecrops fell to the ground unconscious with a loud thud. The other Cecrops was mad now. He charged Percy, but at the last second Percy ducked under his attack while extending his shield. The snake man slid right into the shield knocking the wind out of it. Percy spun around with Riptide extended cutting the monster's head off in one quick motion. The last Cecrops that had been knocked to the ground tried to slither away, but Percy leveled Riptide in his hand like a short spear, and threw the blade like a javelin. Riptide flew through the air impaling the Cecrops in the back. The creature immediately dissolved into dust.

Percy capped Riptide, retracted his shield and returned his axe into ring form. I ran to Percy, and hugged him tightly. We separated, and then I remembered what he did, so I slapped him hard across the face. The slap left a red hand print on his right cheek. Percy's smile was immediately replaced with a scowl. Percy rubbed his cheek in pain.

"What in Tartarus was that for?" Percy asked. I gave him an angry look.

"That's for distracting me, so you could fight without me." I said bitterly. I wasn't sure about the real reason for my anger.

Percy's scowl faded, and then he gave me a mischievous look. "So my kiss distracted you, it must have been good then?" Percy asked sarcastically as he walked away toward Grover and the car. I just stared after him in shock. I touched my fingers to my lips remembering the kiss. I could feel a large goofy smile extend across my face as I remembered how it felt to kiss Percy. I walked back to the car as I tried to figure out if Percy was really expressing his feelings or if it was just something he did to protect me.

_**AN: Next chapter, in Las Vegas finally.**_


	16. Viva Las Vegas

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 16: Viva Las Vegas

_On the road outside of Las Vegas, NV_

**Percy's POV**

I sat in the front seat with Grover, while he drove from the rest area. We've been on the road for at least ten hours, and we were just outside of Las Vegas. Annabeth fell asleep shortly after we left Wyoming, I couldn't help, but look back at her now and then. I can't believe I kissed her, she either thinks I love her or I did it to protect her. In reality, it was both those things. So much for swearing off a relationship, well I think we need to take things slow, in Hades name we're not even thirteen yet. I tried to clear my mind of all things Annabeth, and concentrate on the task at hand. Uncle Hades has two kids in that casino; the prophecy has to be about them. I had a bad feeling about the Lotus Casino, just something about the name made me nervous.

We drove for another hour, and by that time Annabeth was wide awake. I could feel her staring at me, and I knew she was thinking about the kiss.

"Welcome to Vegas." Grover yelled as he pointed toward the welcome sign.

"Let's find the casino." I said. Annabeth leaned forward between Grover and me; I could feel her breath on the side of my neck as she exhaled, oh gods. I took a deep breath, and cleared my mind of her.

"There it is." Annabeth pointed toward the Lotus Casino sign that glowed in the distance. Grover turned into the casino, and parked in the garage next door. The three of us exited the car, and walked toward the casino.

"Now we're looking for children of Hades, they both will have dark hair, and dark brown eyes. They are both around ten years old." I said, as I looked at Annabeth and Grover, they both nodded in understanding.

"How do you know that?" Grover asked.

"I had a dream about them." I said. Grover gave me a curious look, but then he sighed as we walked toward the casino entrance.

"You know I hate demigod dreams, there's always something bad about them." Grover said. Annabeth began to laugh.

"Grover, you always over exaggerate, there not all bad." Annabeth said. I gave them both an amused smirk.

"Let's go find those kids so we can get back on the road." I said as I walked toward the entrance of the casino. I stopped right before I walked inside.

"Why are you stopping?" Grover asked with a confused look.

"Well, Grover you might look sixteen, and you have your license, but I know Annabeth and I do not look like we're eighteen, so how are we supposed to get into a casino?" I asked.

"If Hades kids got in there, then we should be able to." Annabeth said, I forgot about that.

"Let's hope you're correct, because this might be the shortest visit in history." I said.

"Now whose being cynical?" Grover quipped. I gave him the death glare, and I could see him visibly cower before me.

"Boys grow up, lets go." Annabeth said, she gave us both a mischievous grin before she walked into the casino. Grover and I ran after her. We entered the casino, Annabeth stood in front of us frozen at the sight before her. I looked ahead, and I saw the most amazing place I had ever seen. Before us were the game tables, and to the sides of the game tables were the slot machines. Beyond the gaming area was the arcade, and beyond that were roller coasters and carnival games. The place seemed to go on forever. The place was filled with people having a great time. Music played loudly throughout the casino. Off to the left from the slot machines was a set of elevators that led to the hotel above the casino. On the right side of the slot machines was an entrance to the casino's theater. A casino employee walked up to all of us, and broke us away from our daydream.

"Here are complimentary casino reward cards, these include access to the hotel, theater and recreation area." The man said.

"You don't need to comp us we won't be staying that long." I said. The man nodded, and walked away.

"We should split up, and try to find those kids." I said.

"Hey Perce, what are their names." Grover asked, as if in answer to the question I heard Hades voice in my head, Nico and Bianca.

"Nico and Bianca, they'll be around ten years old." I said as the three of us split up. I watched Annabeth walk off toward the video game area, Grover walked towards the theater, while I walked toward the roller coaster and carnival games. I walked around looking for the two kids without any luck. A cocktail waitress walked up to me, she gave me a bright smile. She carried a tray of something that looked like some type of flower.

"Would you like a lotus, we provide these unique treats free of charge to all visitors." She said. I looked at the flower, it looked like some type of candy in the shape of flower. I was tempted, but I remembered why I was here.

"No thank you, maybe later." The waitress nodded, and walked off giving me an odd look. There's something odd about those flowers, I thought. I shook off that feeling, and continued my search for the kids. I finished searching through the area around the roller coaster, the coaster itself, and the carnival games without any luck. I walked to the video game area to look for Annabeth, I searched for her until I saw a girl with golden hair. I ran to her, and touched her shoulder. She didn't even move she was so engrossed into the simulation game she was playing. I looked at the game, it was some type of SimCity game. Annabeth was building cities, roads, etc.

"Annabeth, its Percy please snap out of it." I said as I shook her shoulder, but she was too engrossed in the game. I grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her away from the game, she screamed, and slapped me hard across the face.

"Is this kid bothering you ma'am?" A large security guard said as he stood behind me with his meaty paw on my shoulder. He squeezed tightly, and believe me this guy could have bench pressed a cow, he was that damn strong. I let go of Annabeth, she ran back to her game, before I could go after her, three other guards grabbed me, and carried me away.

"Hey, unhand me, thats no way to treat a guest." I said as they carried me away to who knows where. I knew I could probably kick their butts, but they weren't trying to hurt me at the moment, so I guess I'll play along for now. They carried me into a room to the right of the elevator that led to the hotel. I'd heard about these rooms from Uncle Hades, he liked to gamble, and he had studied the casino industry. I thought it was weird when he told me, but now I understand. The room they placed me in was the room where they placed suspected cheats, a perfect room for interrogations. I need to get ready to fight now, I can't let them interrogate me. The door opened to the room, and as we walked in I lunged forward out of the arms of the three guards as I flew ahead of the guards I kicked backwards with both feet hitting two of the guards in the chest sending them flying out of the room, and onto the floor in front of the elevator. The third guard ran forward, he grabbed me around the waist, and pulled me to my feet, as I stood up I threw my elbow back connecting directly with the guards jaw, he hit the floor out cold. I straightened myself up, and was about to leave the room when two more guards ran in both brandishing automatic pistols.

"You're a tough one kid, but don't worry, we don't hurt guests, we just make sure they stay here, for ever that is." The smaller guard said. He held the gun on me as the second guard cuffed my legs and hands to the metal chair that was bolted to the concrete floor. I tried struggling against the cuffs, but they were made of celestial bronze there was no way I could escape. Damn, so much for this bright idea, sometimes I wonder if I really am a seaweed brain. Before I could finish internally beating myself up for my stupid plan, two more guards walked in, one was carrying a plate with a very familiar flower on it. Great, my stupid plan just got stupider.

"My boy, you gave my men one hell of a time, you're a pretty tough half-blood." The man in the tuxedo said.

Who are you, you're not a guard?" I asked. The man looked at me carefully, and smiled.

"I'm the casino manager, you can call me Mr. Conn, son of Hermes." Mr. Conn said. A fitting name for a child of Hermes.

"Alright Conn, I'm on a quest, you know its not a good idea to interfere with one, right?" I asked sarcastically. Mr. Conn gave me the death glare.

"You listen here you little punk, its your quest not mine, besides its up to you, so do your worst." Mr. Conn said, he pointed to the guy holding the flower. He walked forward until he was right in front of me. Another guard walked in, and forcibly opened my mouth. The other guard shoved the flower into my mouth, and forced me to swallow. At first I didn't feel anything, but then my head started to pound like crazy. The room began to spin, and I started to see spots before my eyes. "Looks like he's going to pass out, so much for being a tough kid." I tried to say something, but then the room went black.

_Dream Sequence_

_I was walking behind a beautiful women, she wore a long flowing red dress, and her dark hair cascaded down her back. She was walking along a hotel corridor until she reached a door, the number was 417. She knocked on the door, and when it opened another beautiful woman opened the door. There was something about these women, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The first women walked into the room. The room was large, it was a suite with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The two women walked to one of the bedroom doors, and opened it. Sitting on the bed with their hands and feet tied were Nico and Bianca, I recognized them easily. They looked really scared, they had gags in their mouths, and I could tell they had been crying._

_"Hello brats, if it was up to me your blood would already be drained." The taller woman said. Now I know these two women, they were Empousa, typically they were servants of Hecate. Could Hecate be involved in the thefts? The kids both began to sob. "Shut up brats, I don't know why our mistress needs you, but she'll have you nonetheless. No one can save you." The two empousa began to laugh loudly._

_End - Dream Sequence_

I awoke with a start as I sat up quickly. I was sitting on a bed in a hotel room. I had a headache, but I was in control of myself, I wasn't acting like Annabeth. Hera's blessing, well I have to admit, it came in handy. Thank you aunt Hera. You're most welcome, my boy, I heard Hera say in my head. I had to smile at that. Now, I needed a plan, I had to save two kids who were captives of two empousa, and then I had to rescue Grover and Annabeth. All within a casino, that had an army of heavily armed guards, and led by a conniving son of Hermes. This ought to be fun.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**_


	17. What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 17: What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

_Lotus Casino - Las Vegas, NV_

**Percy's POV**

The first part of my plan, save the twins of Hades. I left my room, and headed to the elevator. My room was on the fifth floor, I headed one floor down, and slowly walked to the room where I saw the Empousa. I focused, and concentrated on my power as I felt the power of Hades run through me. I used my enhanced senses to listen in on the happenings within the room. The empousa weren't in there, they had to be out probably draining the blood from some hapless mortal. I concentrated on the interior of the room, and shadow traveled. I exited the shadows near the door to the room where I saw the twins in my dream. I opened the door to see the two kids tied and gagged, sitting on the bed. They both looked at me with fear in their eyes.

"Hey, I'm here to help you, I won't let them hurt you." I said. They seemed to relax a little at my words. "If I take the gags off, do you promise not to scream?" They both nodded. I took the gags out of their mouths, and they didn't scream, thank you Hades I thought.

"Who are you?" The girl, I mean Bianca said.

"I'm your cousin, Percy Jackson." I said, they both looked at me curiously.

"Do you know who our dad is?" Nico asked. I knew that they didn't know they were demigods, but I didn't have time to sugar coat it.

"You and your sister are demigods." I said. Nico's eye grew big.

"You mean like in my mythomagic cards?" Nico said excitedly, I noticed Bianca roll her eyes.

"Yeah kid, like that, your father is Hades." I said. Nico and Bianca both looked at me in awe.

"So that makes your dad?" Bianca asked. I frowned a little at the thought of my father.

"Poseidon" I said. Bianca and Nico looked at me curiously.

"The sea god, thats so cool." Nico said.

"What are those women that captured us?" Bianca asked.

"The gods are real, and demigods, so are monsters. Those women are Empousa." I said.

"So they're the Greek version of vampires." Bianca said. This time it was Nico's turn to roll his eyes.

"Something like that. They are servants of the goddess Hecate, but I think there is someone else behind this. I'm on a quest with two other demigods. You two are our first goal, the second is to find and return the big three weapons." I said.

"You're saying that the master bolt, the trident and the helm of darkness have been stolen?" Nico asked. I guess mythomagic came in handy for something after all.

"Yeah kid, thats exactly what I'm saying. I need to get the two of you out of here, and then go rescue my friends from the casino." I said. Bianca eyed me worriedly.

"These friends of yours, did they eat the flower?" Bianca asked. I knew where she was going.

"Yes, but I already know what happens. I'll just have to make them leave." I said.

"There is one way to snap them out of the spell that the lotus puts them under. Its how Nico and I help each other when we eat the lotus." Bianca said.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Cold water, it does wonders." Bianca said, a huge smile came across my face. I grabbed her into a hug excitedly, and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed an intense shade of red.

"Thanks kiddo." I said, I tried not to notice her blush fade when I said kiddo. I noticed Nico giving his sister an evil smirk. Yeah, he's definitely Uncle Hades kid.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom burst open, and standing before me were the two empousa, to say they were pissed to see me and the twins untied would be an understatement.

"What are you doing here?" The tall empousa said.

"Hello ladies, I'm here to pickup my cousins, my uncle really needs to see them." I said, their eyes grew big with that statement.

"Who are you?" The shorter empousa asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, you see these are the twins of Hades, my uncle." I said. The two empousa just looked at me, and then at the twins with a look of complete surprise.

"Our mistress will be pleased when we bring another child of the big three with these two young ones." The taller empousa said.

"I don't think I can let you do that." I said as I uncapped Riptide, the sword glowed in my hands. I changed my eye color until they were a beautiful hazel brown, the eyes of Hera. The two empousa stepped away from me when they saw that.

"Who are you?" They both asked this time.

"Percy Jackson, I thought I already went over that, are you sure that the blood hasn't already been drained from your heads?" I said mockingly. They both gave me the death glare, their complexions changed until they were pale, and their eyes were red with bloodlust. Long fangs protruded from their mouths. They both stared into my eyes intently, then their red eyes widened in shock.

"It can't be." The tall empousa said. "Your mind is blocked from us, how is this possible?" As if in answer a peacock feather appeared in the air between us. The two empousa stared at me with shock and fear. "Hera blesses you?" I nodded in agreement. The two empousa charged me, I could see Nico jump to the floor as Bianca screamed. The tall empousa met me first, she tried to claw me with her long sharp nails, I ducked under her strike, I connected an uppercut to her jaw with my left fist as I cut the right hand off of the second empousa with Riptide. The tall empousa flew against the wall, while the second empousa clutched her right arm in pain. She screamed at me horribly until I swiped Riptide at such speed that it cut her head off in one strike sending her head bounding off the wall before it could turn to dust with the rest of her body. The last empousa slowly stood up, her jaw was clearly broken where I punched her.

"You can go to Tartarus like a good monster or I can make it more painful for you." I said with venom evident in my voice. She stared at me, she was shaking with fear. She stared away from me, and then she ran through the bedroom door, she continued to run to try, and make it to the hotel suite door. I threw Riptide end over end almost like a tomahawk. She reached the door, but the sword impaled itself in the back of her neck completely cutting through her spinal column before she had a chance to open the door. She erupted into dust immediately. Bianca ran to me, and hugged me tightly.

"That was so damn cool." Nico yelled as he stood up from his place on the floor. I finally pulled Bianca off of me.

"You're both ok now, listen I have to rescue my friends." I said.

"Can we help you?" Nico asked as Bianca nodded in approval.

"No, I need both of you to be safe, I owe it to your dad. Here I'll give you a glimpse at your powers, I'm sure your dad will teach you more when we reach him." I said.

"We're going to see our dad?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, once we're out of here, we're going to the underworld." I said. I concentrated on my powers until my eyes turned the same color as the two kids before me. They both gasped when they saw my eye color change. I guess I have two knew confidants now.

"Who are you really?" Bianca asked warily.

"I told you who I am, just not everything. I'll explain more when I can, but I need to rescue my friends." I said. I grabbed a hold of each of their hands, and then I ran for the closest shadow pulling them behind me, they both screamed as we entered the shadow, and reappeared in the parking garage a moment later. Its a good thing that I had Grover give me the keys before we entered the casino. I had told him that I was worried that he'd gamble it away, he wasn't happy, but Annabeth laughed pretty hard over the whole exchange. I noticed that Bianca and Nico looked pretty good for their first shadow travel, but they are children of Hades after all.

"That was so freakin awesome." Nico yelled excitedly. Bianca smiled at me as she elbowed her brother in the ribs. Nico for his part just gave her an angry glare, but Bianca just laughed it off.

"Here we are, see that car." I said as I pointed to the Highlander parked by a large concrete column. Nico and Bianca both nodded. I gave the keys to Bianca. "Wait in here until I return. Keep the doors locked." They both nodded, and ran to the vehicle. I disappeared back into the shadows. I reappeared a few moments later on the second floor mezzanine that over looked the casino floor.

I focused on my powers again until I could feel electricity flow through my veins. If I could see my eyes they would be a beautiful electric blue color. One power that my Uncle Zeus has as lord of skies is his ability to see over the entire world. I would use that ability now to find Grover and Annabeth. I looked through the arcade first to see Annabeth still at the simulation game. She looked terrible, her hair was wet from sweating, here eyes were bloodshot, she clearly hadn't slept since we got here. She was so caught up in her game. I then searched the rest of the casino, I found Grover sitting at a blackjack table with two very beautiful show girls; one on each arm. I found them, now for my new slightly altered plan.

I concentrated again on my powers until I could feel the power of Hestia within me. I looked at the casino floor. I concentrated on all the gaming tables, I could feel my eyes pulse with power as flames erupted onto all of the gaming tables. The people on the gaming floor screamed, and ran for the exits. The sprinkler systems came on, and flooded the casino floor. I could see the faces of people wake up from their long haze under the spell of the Lotus. The guards tried to keep them from leaving, but they were trampled by the stampede of guests. I concentrated again until I felt my power change to the power of Poseidon. I focused on the water in the casino until a large waterspout formed in the middle of the casino floor. I willed it to come to me. I jumped into it, and slid down the waterspout until I reached the floor of the casino.

Most of the people in the casino had left, except I saw Grover arguing with the two women he had been holding earlier. I ran to him, and what I heard surprised me.

"You promised to marry us." The two women said at once. Grover looked completely shocked and scared.

"I can't marry you." He said, big mistake.

"You little bastard." The two women yelled. The one on his left punched him in the jaw hard, while he was trying to recover from that strike, the other women punched him straight in the eye. He hit the floor out cold. Reminder to self, never try to marry two women, and then change your mind. I shivered at the thought. The two women ran off to ward the exits. I reached Grover, and turned him over as he laid on the floor. His face was bruised, and his right eye was swollen shut, man those two women can punch. As I stood up I felt someone hug me, I looked behind to see Annabeth hugging me tightly.

"Its alright wise girl. Can you drag Grover out of here? I need to take care of the guards." I said.

"Sure thing seaweed brain, take care." Annabeth said, then she kissed me. It made it a little hard to focus, but the yelling of the guards brought me back to reality. I saw Annabeth drag Grover out of the casino. Two guards ran to her, but I sent a wave of water at them that sent them flying into a roulette table that was still smoldering from the fires. I made a tremendous wave of water surround me as I tried to cover for Annabeth and Grover. I saw Mr. Conn and four more guards run toward me.

"Shoot him, now." Mr. Conn said. The four guards leveled their guns at me, but suddenly something hit Mr. Conn in the eye, he yelled which distracted the guards long enough for me to act. I sent a tremendous wave of water at the four guards. The wave lifted the guards off their feet. I made the wave carry them to the elevators. As the elevator opened I threw the guards into the elevator car with a loud crash. I looked toward Annabeth, and saw her smiling, she must have thrown the ball or whatever it was at Conn. I ran to Mr. Conn, and picked him up off his feet even though he was at least three inches taller than me. He stared into my eyes, he was completely terrified.

"You told me to do my worst, but lucky for you. I'm feeling generous today." I said as I threw him across the room directly into the only two remaining guards that were still conscious, they weren't for long. I ran after Annabeth and Grover. I grabbed Grover from Annabeth, and threw him over my shoulder as we ran for the parking garage. Before we could enter the garage, I collapsed on a bus stop bench. I sat Grover next to me as Annabeth just stood in front of us.

"You ok seaweed brain?" She asked.

"Yeah, just tired." I said. Annabeth nodded in understanding.

"That was a pretty good plan you had back there." Annabeth said.

"Thanks, by the way thank you for distracting those guards, I think you save my butt." I said in appreciation. Annabeth gave me a broad smile.

"I know how you can repay me." Annabeth said as her cheeks turned red. Oh crap. She leaned down toward me, and kissed me softly. I kissed her back until we both separated reluctantly. Annabeth had her eyes closed, and a silly grin on her face, but I couldn't help smiling at her. She opened her eyes, and looked directly into mine. Then I saw her face grow serious. "What about the kids?"

"They're safe, I put them in the car, they're waiting for us." I said. Annabeth smiled and shook her head. "What?"

"You never cease to amaze me, seaweed brain." She said.

"Thank you, oh wise one." I said playfully. Annabeth extended her hand, and helped me stand up. We both carried Grover into the garage, it was time for us to get on the road, thankfully.

_**AN: Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the delay.**_


	18. Ice Cold Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 18: Ice Cold Confessions

_On the road to Los Angeles_

**Percy's POV**

After waiting an hour for Grover to wake up, so he could drive us, we were finally on the road. I road shotgun next to Grover, while Annabeth, Bianca and Nico sat in the back seat. Nico fell asleep once we got on the highway, while Annabeth and Bianca discussed the fact that Bianca and Nico were demigods, and what that meant.

"Percy says that our dad is Hades, do you know anything about our mother?" Bianca asked.

"I'm afraid not, do you Percy?" Annabeth said, Grover eyed me suspiciously.

"No, I'm afraid not." I said. Bianca sighed loudly, I felt sorry for the kid.

"Cheer up, we're going to see your dad." I said. Grover gulped, and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"How can you be so calm about that, Hades is not known for his kindness?" Grover asked me incredulously. Annabeth shot me a warning glare.

"I don't know that for sure, besides he's my uncle, and we are bringing his kids to him." I said, knowing better, but playing along to cover my secret. Grover seemed to think about that, but he was clearly still apprehensive.

"I still can't get over the fact that all three weapons of the big three are missing, I thought for sure that Hades stole his brother's weapons." Grover said.

"Are you calling my dad a thief?" Bianca accused. Grover stared at her warily in the rear view mirror.

"You'll have to excuse Grover, but its well known that Hades hates his two brothers. Some might say he has good reason to, but experience points to him being the possible thief. However, if Hades Helm of Darkness is stolen, and as a god he cannot directly steal another's property, then its more likely someone outside the big three stole the weapons." Annabeth said, of course I already knew all this, but as usual her reasoning was flawless.

"Then the goal is a war of the gods then?" Grover asked.

"Who would gain from a war among the big three?" I asked.

"Good question, seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she gave me a knowing smile.

"What if this was all a game to get the weapons to someone else, not to really start a war, but just steal the weapons so they could fall into the wrong hands?" Bianca asked. That kid has a good point there. I could see that Annabeth was processing that question too.

"Then maybe whoever stole the weapons was just a pawn, but not the real threat." I added. Annabeth and Bianca both looked at me intently, but they knew better than to ask me with Grover there. They knew my secret, but they wouldn't let Grover in until I told him. I saw a sign for the California welcome center.

"Grover, lets stop at the welcome center, I need to go to the restroom." I said, I guess this was as good a place as any to tell him. We drove for a few more minutes until we pulled into the welcome center. The parking lot was pretty empty because it was two in the morning, I really hated stopping in the middle of the night because you never know when a stupid monster will attack. We parked, and everyone got out of the car. Bianca walked over to the side of the car where Nico was sleeping, she opened the door, and flicked him behind the ear with her index finger. Nico shot up, and yelled.

"Wake up mythomaniac." Bianca yelled, making Nico's face turn red with anger. They were about to get into it, but I wasn't going to allow that. I stood between the two of them.

"Stop it, I don't have time for this." I said sternly. Bianca lowered her head in shame, while Nico just cowered before my gaze. "We're on a quest, and even though the two of you are not quest members, you're along for the ride, so you will behave." They both nodded quickly as they ran towards the welcome center building. Annabeth and Grover walked up to me wide eyed.

"Wow, you sounded like Chiron for a minute there." Annabeth said. I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"Yeah, you had me scared for a moment." Grover quipped.

"Just go to the restroom G-man." I said, as I walked toward the welcome center. Grover and Annabeth ran toward the building passing me along the way, they were acting as childish as Bianca and Nico. Man, I'm twelve not twelve hundred, I need to live a little I thought. I went to the restroom, when I got out I looked around the welcome center for a little while. I checked the road construction terminal to see if we would have any delays between here and Los Angeles. I turned to look out the window, and noticed frost on the glass. What in the name of Hades is going on?" Suddenly, I heard people screaming from outside, I ran out the door to be confronted by a huge drakon, it was at least as big as a T-Rex, with massive wings, and a head that was filled with razor sharp teeth. The drakon had massive claws that left huge footprints in the frozen ground. The armor of the drakon was light gray, and I could see the frost and ice on its scales. Each time the creature breathed the air would freeze in front of its mouth and nostrils.

I heard Annabeth yelling, I looked to my side, and saw Annabeth using her dagger to chip away at ice that had frozen around the feet of Bianca and Nico. The two kids were terrified, and they were shaking with a mix of cold and fear. Grover yelled at the drakon, and began playing his reed pipes, vines began to grow around the Drakon's feet, but they would freeze solid, and break almost instantly.

"Grover hide before it freezes you." I yelled. The creature immediately turned to look at me. When it saw me its eyes grew big with recognition, this damn thing was here for me, of course what else is new. I opened my shield, and uncapped Riptide. I ran toward the creature, the drakon lunged forward with its massive jaws, I slices the side of its face open with Riptide, but before I could react, the creature's tail hit me in the back sending me flying into a parked truck. I landed on the windshield of the truck with a huge crash. My back hurt like Tartarus, but I got up slowly. By then the drakon loomed over me, trying to decide how to dispatch me. I stood up, but as I turned toward the monster, I was hit with a storm of frost and ice. The impact of the creature's breath was so cold and powerful that the tires of the truck I had hit exploded behind me. I couldn't move my legs, the ice began to cover me, but I was unable to break free. The intensity of the cold was too much for me to break with sheer strength. I tried to focus on my powers, but I couldn't, I was shaking too hard from the cold. Before the ice covered me completely, I heard Annabeth screaming my name.

I awoke a few minutes later, I could barely see out of my icy prison, but somehow I was still alive. I could see a giant shadow outside of my ice cube prison. It had to be the drakon. I needed to make some room in this ice block. I moved Riptide slowly from my right hand toward my left hand, I was barely able to touch the blade to my wrist band; the shield immediately retracted. Now I had some more room, I capped Riptide, so that both hands were completely free. I concentrated on my powers until I could feel the power of Zeus within me. I closed my eyes, and concentrated until I could see the welcome center as if I was flying over it, suddenly I saw the drakon, it was fighting off walls of vines that Grover sent its way. Annabeth was still trying to free the Di Angelo kids. The drakon finally got in a lucky shot with its tail hitting Grover, and sending him flying into the woods. The drakon turned toward Annabeth and the two kids, I felt anger begin to boil inside of me, I didn't realize it until it happened, but I could feel the power of Hestia within me. I wasn't sure how, but subconsciously I had changed powers without concentrating. I could feel my eyes burning with power. The angrier I became the hotter I felt, my skin began to boil as if I was on fire, I looked down at my body, and saw my skin glowing. The glow was orange like a burning ember. I took deeper breaths, and the fire increased until I felt my skin burning, but I wasn't in pain, and my clothes never caught fire. The giant block of ice that was around me began to melt at an incredible pace. After a few minutes I felt the ice cracking, I flexed my muscles, and my icy prison exploded. I turned toward the noise of the drakon to see it standing in front of Annabeth and the kids.

"Hey, frosty pick on someone else." I yelled. Annabeth looked at me, I could see her breathe a sigh of relief, but I could also tell that she was surprised by my appearance. I looked down, and I understood why, my body was engulfed in orange flames, my skin and clothes were untouched. I walked towards the drakon; the monster looked at me warily, but it still walked toward me. Suddenly, the drakon sent another blast of cold toward me, but I could barely feel it, I focused on my power, and sent a blast of fire toward the monster. For a while the monster's blast of cold fought against my blast of flame. I could almost feel the creature weakening, but my strength seemed to increase, the anger seemed to fuel my power. I forced the flames forward until the drakon was engulfed in fire. I sent another major blast of heat and flame, the drakon burned before my power. The creature seemed to melt in front of me. The heat from the flames were so intense that the ice that was around Nico and Bianca's feet melted instantly.

I saw Annabeth and the kids run over to the forest to find Grover. After a few minutes they walked out helping Grover along with them. When Grover saw me his eyes grew big, and for an instant I thought he might faint. I turned back toward the drakon, and sent one last blast of fire, the blast was so strong it cracked the icy body of the monster sending pieces flying all over the ground. The flames were still intense, and the icy pieces of the creature melted into the ground.

I calmed myself, and let the power subside. I could feel the strength seep back into me, and for the first time ever, I didn't feel weak after exerting this much energy, instead I felt incredible. After a few minutes the fire subsided, but my eyes still burned with the power of Hestia. I walked over to Grover and the others. I saw that Grover had an injured leg. I knelt down in front of him, and placed my hands on his leg. My hands glowed with the power of the hearth as I healed his leg. After a few minutes the glow subsided, and I looked at my friend.

"Percy, what the bwa hah haaa." Grover bleated. I gave my friend an amused smirk as Annabeth hugged him.

"Its alright G-man, I have a few things I need to explain." I said. Over the next hour I explained who I was, and everything that happened on the quest so far. Grover wasn't happy that he was the last one of us to know, but he felt better when I told him that besides the four of them the only others who knew were the eldest Olympians and Athena.

Grover walked back towards the car with Bianca and Nico. They were all talking loudly about food, so I knew we would be stopping at a roadside diner on our way to L.A.

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth called. I turned toward her voice, her hair was matted, she looked like she was about to fall over with fatigue.

"Wise girl, are you alright, you look beat." I said. Annabeth just rolled her eyes, and held out her hand toward me. I put her arm around my shoulder to help her walk back to the car. "Are you hurt?"

"I have a huge cramp in my leg, and I could sleep for a week." She said. I helped her over to a picnic table, and sat her down. I thought about my father, and suddenly I felt my powers shift. What happened to me? Its so easy to shift between powers now. I wasn't sure what happened, but I felt like a new person, more powerful than ever. It scared and thrilled me at the same time. Athena always said that I would grow into my powers, either with age or through strife. Maybe all this fighting has matured my powers more quickly. I looked at Annabeth's cramped leg, I focused on the air around us until I created a mist of water around her cramped calf. I used my water abilities to ease her pain, and alleviate the cramping.

"That feels loads better seaweed brain, thanks." Annabeth said. I smiled at her in return. "What happened to you back there?"

"I'm not sure, but I seem to be able to switch between powers more easily. I feel great though, and I'm not tired at all." I said.

"Well, if you're so rested then you wouldn't mind carrying this tired half-blood back to the car." Annabeth said, I knew she was kidding around, but I wasn't when I picked her up bridal style, and carried her back to the car. Her cheeks turned as red as a fire truck. When we reached the car I lowered her to her feet. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and we entered the car.

"Its about time you two lovebirds made it back." Grover quipped. Annabeth and I gave him the death glare, but he just laughed it off.

"Be careful G-man, next time I won't be so eager to heal you." I said with an evil smirk. Grover looked at me warily, but he knew I was kidding.

"Are we going to get something to eat or not?" Nico yelled from the back seat.

"Yes we are, so hold on dead boy." Grover said as we pulled out of the parking lot, and back onto the highway.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay.**_


	19. Diners, Driveins, and Deals

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 19: Diners, Drive-ins, and Deals

_On the road to Los Angeles_

**Percy's POV**

We drove for several miles, while Nico incessantly complained about being hungry.

"Are we there yet?" Nico asked for the upteenth time.

"No" We all yelled in unison. Nico gave us all a sad face.

"You didn't have to yell." Nico said. Bianca groaned loudly, and smacked her brother in the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"We're so tired of your whining Nico, just shut up." Bianca yelled.

"Will you all keep it down, you're giving me a headache." I warned. Bianca and Nico both looked at me warily. Grover finally exited the highway, there was a small truck stop diner on the side the road, considering how late it was I was surprised that there were so many vehicles in the parking lot. Grover parked the car, Nico was the first one to run out of the vehicle as he bolted toward the diner's entrance. We all made it into the diner, and took a large booth near the window. We ordered our food, and a few minutes later we were eating happily.

We all stopped eating when we heard the loud sound of a motorcycle engine. Suddenly, we saw a large black motorcycle drive up, it parked near the entrance in the fire lane. The rider was clad in all black leather with metal spikes on the jacket. He wore dark sunglasses even though it was dark outside. The man stood up from his bike, he was tall, probably six foot four inches, he was built like a football player. He walked into the diner, the manager walked up to him, and said something to him as he motioned toward his bike. The biker took off his sunglasses, his eyes flashed red at the manager. All the color drained out of the manager's face; the biker just stared at him with an amused smirk. The manager apologized furiously, and then ran back into the kitchen. The biker put on his sunglasses, and then he started to look around the diner until his gaze stopped as he stared at us. He stalked over to our table grabbing a chair from the next table. He sat down on the chair at the end of our booth.

"Hey punks, what's up?" The biker asked, that's when I realized that this wasn't a biker it was Ares, the god of war.

"Ares, why are you here?" Annabeth asked.

"Leave it to a daughter of old bird brain to recognize me." Ares quipped. Annabeth gave him the death glare, but I quickly changed the subject.

"So cousin, why are you here?" I asked.

"So you're old fish faces son, I can see the resemblance." Ares said, Annabeth rolled her eyes at his stupid comment.

"You didn't answer my question." Percy said. Ares glared at me, but then looked at Percy curiously.

"I thought you'd be easier to annoy kid, I even annoyed the little bird brain here more than you." Ares said. I remember, the god of war can negatively effect emotions, make you angry even when you're happy. Hera's blessing even works against his manipulation, sweet.

"I don't know what you're talking about war god, why are you here?" I said calmly.

"I have a little package that I need you to deliver to my uncle when you reach the underworld." Ares said as he took the duffel bag off his shoulder. I saw Annabeth's eyes grow big when she looked at the bag.

"What's in it?" I asked. Ares gave me an amused look, and then shook his head.

"Not here punk, let's go outside, and I'll show you." Ares said. He paid for our food, and then walked outside carrying his duffel bag. Once we reached his motorcycle he opened the bag to reveal two items, we all froze when we saw the master bolt and the helm of darkness.

"You stole them?" I asked. Ares smiled, but then he shook his head.

"Of course I didn't steal them, I procured them from the thief." Ares said. I saw Annabeth grin at Ares use of a 'big' word, I repressed my own grin.

"You do know that a war is about to start between the gods." Annabeth said. Ares gave her a mischievous smile.

"Of course, thats exactly what I want, I am the war god after all." Ares said, not a very smart one I thought.

"Why would you want a war of the gods?" I asked.

"Simple, war makes me powerful, and with the big three weapons in Hades hands, well lets just say that my dad and your dad will be quite preoccupied." Ares said.

"Ares this plan is smarter than you, whose helping you?" Annabeth asked.

"I would stop with the insults girl." Ares warned. "Perseus just deliver the package."

"Why would I do that?" I asked. Suddenly, Ares moved at incredible speed. He grabbed Annabeth, and held his sword at her throat. He looked at me triumphantly.

"Now that I have your attention, deliver this bag to Hades, but first you will collect the trident from my accomplice. You can meet him at the Monterey Aquarium tomorrow morning, don't be late." Ares said. Then he held the sword closer to Annabeth's throat until she gasped. "Or the girl will pay for it."

"Ares, I'm going to kick your ass." I said angrily.

"So I finally got you, I guess it was a good idea to kidnap your girlfriend. Just do what I say punk, my accomplice will fill you in on where in the underworld to deliver the weapons." Ares said. I was curious about that.

"I thought I was giving them to Hades." I said. I knew something was wrong, and most likely Ares and his accomplice were both being played by the real threat.

"Just do it punk, that's all." Ares said, he started to glow, all of us shut our eyes, and when we opened them Ares and Annabeth were gone.

"Damn him." I yelled. Grover put his hand on my shoulder.

"Perce, we'll get her back. We need to get on the road if we're going to reach the aquarium in time." Grover said. The four of us boarded our car, and Grover drove off toward the aquarium. My quest had now officially taken a turn for the worse. I thought about contacting Athena, but I didn't need her mad at me for not taking care of her daughter, plus I still wasn't too fond of her right now.

We drove for six hours until we reached the aquarium, the sun had been up for two hours, and the aquarium opened in an hour. We all sat in the car at the aquarium, and waited.

"Percy, I'm sorry about Annabeth." Bianca said breaking the silence. I looked at her sadly.

"It's not your fault that I couldn't protect her." I said.

"Percy, come on he's a god how could you protect her from a him?" Grover asked. I knew that I could, but Grover didn't know about all my abilities, skills and training, but he would soon enough.

"Let's find Ares's accomplice so we can get Annabeth back." I said. My three friends nodded in agreement. We walked to the aquarium, paid for our tickets, and walked around looking for this accomplice. I walked to the dolphin exhibit, the dolphins were swimming and playing with each other. Suddenly, they saw me, and swam over to me.

Hello my lord, each one of them said.

"Hello, my friends" I said. If a dolphin could smile, I would think that these two dolphins were smiling at me. They nodded their heads toward me, then they swam off to play.

"Smart creatures, aren't they?" A man's voice said from behind me. I turned to see an unusual looking man. His skin was a light blue, his hair was black as coal, and his eyes were an intense blue, like cobalt. He wore a Miami Dolphins t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown sandals. He held a duffel bag in one hand as he looked at me curiously.

"Who are you?" I asked. He gave me a mischievous smile, but then it turned into a look of pure hatred and loathing.

"I'm your half-brother, Perseus." The man said. My eyes grew big, and I instinctively held my pen in my hand. My brother raised his right hand as if to reassure me that he wasn't going to attack. "I'm Triton, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite."

"Triton, you stole the trident?" I asked. Triton laughed loudly as he shook his head.

"Of course not brother, I helped the thief get it for me." Triton said as he lifted the duffel bag into the air. "I assume that insufferable war god told you what to do?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to take the three weapons to the underworld." I said angrily. Triton just glared at me as he smiled evilly.

"Why are you doing this to our father?" I asked.

"Our father, he doesn't care for me or you, he only cares for himself. Come on Perseus, why are you loyal to him?" Triton asked.

"He is still my father, and I was raised to believe in Olympus, they may not be perfect, but they're the best we have." I said.

"You sound like that witch Athena, once these weapons reach Hades, he will fight his brothers causing a tremendous war. My father will be distracted, and his powers will fade. I will be there to take control." Triton said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I said. Triton began to laugh madly.

"You will do as you're told, or your little girlfriend will pay dearly, brother." Triton said, he said brother as if it was a dirty word.

"I can't believe you would overthrow your own father." I spat.

"Why is it so hard to believe, its the way of the gods, why do you think Ares is doing this. He wants to take over for his father. He believes the big three will destroy each other, and they'll take their allied gods with them. I tend to agree with that plan. Our accomplice in the underworld feels the same way." Triton said.

"What accomplice in the underworld?" I asked. Triton shook his head as he waved his finger at me.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now take this, and go to the underworld. Here is the address for the record studio, it won't be hard to find the entrance, your little satyr friend can sense it." Triton said as he threw the duffel bag toward me. I caught it, and looked inside to find my father's trident, it was now only two feet long, but I knew if I touched it, it would grow to over eight feet in length or longer. "Good luck little brother, don't die too soon." Triton laughed as he disappeared into a sea green mist.

Once Triton disappeared Grover and the others ran to my side.

"You've got it?" Grover asked between breaths.

"Yes, the traitor was Triton." I said. Grover's eye grew big at that revelation.

"Why?" Grover asked.

"He wants a war, just like Ares. He gave me this address for a record studio, where the entrance to the underworld is supposed to be. He said that there is an accomplice in the underworld too. We are to meet him, and he will show us where to take the weapons." I said. Grover nodded in agreement as I handed him the address. I looked at Nico and Bianca, they looked scared, and they wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Don't worry kiddos, we'll see your dad soon enough." I said. They both gave me a hopeful smile, I gave them a fake smile in return. I wasn't feeling hopeful at the moment.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, more to come.**_


	20. Underworld Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 20: Underworld Rendezvous 

_Los Angeles, CA_

**Percy's POV**

"So where is the entrance to the underworld?" Grover asked.

"Its in a record studio aptly called DOA Studios." I said with a grin.

"Why are you smiling?" Grover asked. I remembered how Uncle Hades told me about the studio, and why he named it DOA. Let's just say that there were many people who died in that building over the years. Too much; sex, drugs and rock'n'roll, not necessarily in that order.

"Believe me the name is not a joke." I said. Grover just gave me a terrified look, while Nico and Bianca laughed in the back seats. They really are Hades kids after all. "Its three blocks north and two west." We drove for another twenty minutes until the sign DOA Studios appeared in front of us. Grover parked the car in the garage next door. The four of us walked in, well three of us did, we had to drag Grover into the building. We walked up to a large desk in the middle of the lobby. The desk was huge, and was carved out of black lava stone. Sitting at the desk was a skeleton dressed all in leather. I walked up to the desk, I placed my hands on the warm stone, and stared into the empty, but glowing eye sockets of the skeleton. The skeleton just stared back thinking that I was just some mortal, and that the mist was making me see something strange.

"How can I help you young man?" The skeleton hissed.

"Let's cut to the chase here my dead friend, I'm here with my friend and two cousins to see my uncle, their dad." I said as I first pointed toward Grover, and then to my two cousins. The skeleton looked at the two children of Hades worriedly. I grabbed the skeleton by the shoulders, and made him look at me. "You know my uncle doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Your name, sir." The skeleton said between his chattering teeth.

"Percy Jackson" I said, once I said my name the skeleton began to shake so violently that I thought his head might fall off his shoulders.

"Take the elevator down to the basement, Charon will meet you in the last door on the left from the elevator." The skeleton said as he looked at me warily.

"Thank you" I said, as I grabbed Grover, and pushed him into the elevator. Bianca and Nico both just stared at the skeleton until I snapped my fingers in front of their faces. They finally woke up, and followed me into the elevator.

"That that wa was a a sk skeleton." Nico stuttered.

"Get use to it kid, there's more where he came from." I said. Bianca and Nico just nodded, and stared wide eyed at me. Grover just put his hands over his eyes shaking his head back and forth muttering something about eternal torment, or something.

We entered the elevator, I pressed the button for the basement, the elevator dropped suddenly making Nico, Bianca and Grover grab onto the side of the elevator for dear life. I smiled at the surprised and scared looks on their faces. The elevator stopped quickly making my friends cringe with fear. For my part I just stood their with a mischievous grin on my face, I loved this stuff. The elevator door opened, I looked straight ahead down a long and dimly lit hallway. I walked out with my friends behind me, I could feel the fear coming off of them. We walked to the end of the hallway until we reached the last door on the left. I opened the door to see my old friend Charon standing near a huge fire place that held flames that were at least five feet high. Charon was not in his usual ferryman robes, instead he was dressed in a dark brown Italian suit, his blonde hair was cut short into a military style buzz cut. His eyes were covered by his tortoise shell sunglasses, good thing because Charon doesn't have eyes per say, mostly his eyes were empty sockets that glowed a bright red. I walked up to my old friend, a smile crept across his face when he saw me.

"Perseus" Charon said. He gave me a hug, he always smelled like the cross between a hospital sanitizer, ashes, and well death of course.

"Its good to see you my friend." I said.

"So these must be the master's kids." Charon said as he motioned toward Bianca and Nico .

"Yeah, guys this is Charon, he works for your dad. Charon, this is Nico and Bianca Di Angelo." I said. Nico and Bianca both smiled warily at Charon. "Charon, this is my friend Grover, the satyr."

"A pleasure, any friend of Perseus is a friend of mine." Charon said. Grover nodded meekly, I could tell that Charon was amused by Grover's discomfort.

"Charon, we need transport to the underworld. We need to meet someone on the banks of the Styx before we see my uncle." I said. Charon stared at me warily.

"Do you know who this mystery person is?" Charon asked.

"I'm afraid not, but I have a good feeling that we'll know when we meet him or her." I said. Charon seemed to think this over.

"Very well, I will take you for payment, of course." Charon said.

"Of course" I said as I pulled a bag of drachmas from my duffel bag. "I think this will be more than enough." I threw the bag to Charon, he caught it with one hand as he opened the bag, and peered inside. A broad smile crept across his face when he saw the number of coins in the bag.

"Thank you, this is very generous." Charon said.

"What are friends for, if we can't take care of each other." I said with a smile. Charon laughed lightly as he motioned toward the large fireplace. The fire went out, and then the fireplace opened in front of us, I could see a stone staircase that led down into the earth. The stair case was dimly lit by torches, and I could smell the stench of death. It was a smell that nauseated most, but I had become use to it over my several months of training in the underworld with my uncle and his army.

"Follow me" Charon said, I followed him down the staircase, I could sense the twins and Grover behind me. After walking down the winding staircase, we reached the bottom. Charon motioned toward the far wall; several torches illuminated the cavern. I could here running water as we continued to follow Charon through the dimly lit passageway. After walking for a good ten minutes Charon led us out into a large open cavern, the top of the cavern had to be one hundred feet tall. The sound of running water became louder and louder, until we reached the edge of the River Styx, an old wooden dock extended out into the water, a small bronze bell hung from a wooden pole off the side of the dock. Charon walked to the bell, and rung it loudly. The noise of the bell rung out through the cavern, as the echo continued to bounce off the walls. I looked out over the river; steam hovered just above the surface of the stream, suddenly I saw movement, I looked closely, and saw an ancient wooden boat moving towards us. After five minutes the boat approached the dock, and easily slid up to the wooden platform. Charon stepped down into the boat, and motioned for us to enter. The four of us boarded the boat, and sat down in the small wooden seats. Charon pulled a long pole from the floor of the boat, and began to move us through the water.

"We're on our way." Charon said. We traveled for a good twenty minutes until I saw another wooden dock on the opposite side of the river. Charon moved us expertly along side the dock. "This is a far as I go, most likely you will meet up with your comrade here." The four of us carefully stepped out of the boat.

"Charon, thanks." I said. Charon nodded, and then he disappeared into the mist with his boat.

"So now we're just going to wait here?" Grover asked in disbelief.

"Come on G-man, Triton said that his ally would meet us here. Now everybody, make sure that we keep up with the idea that we are under the impression that we are giving these weapons to Hades." I said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"There's no place to sit." Grover whined. I felt the power of Hades, suddenly four large stones emerged from the ground, they were just big enough for all of us to sit on. We each sat on a stone while we waited for the mysterious ally of Triton and Ares.

"Grover, do you still have Luke's flying shoes?" I asked. Grover took out his backpack, and looked inside. He pulled out the old wooden show box from his bag.

"Right here, why?" Grover asked curiously.

"You never know when we might need them." I said. Suddenly, I heard a noise from behind a large rock, and out stalked the largest hellhound anyone had ever seen, well I had seen one this big before. The hellhound walked out, its three heads looking around at the four of us. The creature's red eyes glowed with power. Grover and the twins were frozen to their spots. I stepped forward protectively in front of my friends. When the hellhound saw me, he gave me a surprised stare. All three heads turned to the side, and just studied at me. The monster that was previously growling and salivating in front of us suddenly stopped. His large tongue extended out of each of its mouths. If a giant three headed dog could smile, well I would say he was smiling. All three heads let out a surprised howl, he charged toward me at full speed. Grover and the twins screamed in terror. I raised my hand toward the hellhound with my palm facing it. The monster stopped abruptly.

"Sit boy." I ordered. The giant hellhound landed on his haunches, he stared at me excitedly. I took out my duffel bag, the monster followed my movements in anticipation. I pulled out a large red ball, it was the size of a dodge ball. I showed the ball to the hellhound, two of its heads watched the ball, while the third head looked at me happily. I walked forward carefully, and rubbed behind the ear on the head that watched me. "Good Cerberus." I threw the ball into the air, and the hellhound caught it before it hit the ground. The giant hellhound walked toward me, and he nuzzled one of its heads against my leg lovingly. "I missed you too, boy." I looked over at Grover and the twins, they were all staring at me and Cerberus with their mouths agape. "What?"

"You know Cerberus?" Grover asked, well duh.

"Sure, he loves to play ball, don't you boy." I said as I rubbed behind his ear again. Cerberus's leg began to shake causing a small earthquake. "Nico and Bianca, come over here." Nico and Bianca walked over carefully, Cerberus eyed them warily. "Its ok boy, this is Nico and this is Bianca. They are children of Hades." When I said that, Cerberus barked at them happily causing the twins to put their hands over their ears at the sound. I suddenly had an idea. "Cerberus, I need you to give them a ride to their dad, ok?" Cerberus nodded all three of his heads at once, even the one with the ball in its mouth.

"We want to stay with you Percy." Nico and Bianca said in unison.

"Listen guys, I need you to be safe, beside your dad would skin me alive if you got hurt." I said, they both looked at me sadly, but they eventually nodded in agreement. "Guys, climb aboard."

"Is it safe." Bianca asked. I laughed out loud at the question.

"Cerberus, he's only safe to his friends, if your his enemy, well lets just say that you won't be alive for too long." I said. Bianca and Nico began to shake with fear. "Don't worry, your dad is his master, he likes you, climb on." Nico and Bianca climbed onto the back of Cerberus. "Now boy, take them to see their dad, no stopping on the way, ok?" Cerberus barked loudly, then ran off toward the palace of Hades. Grover walked up beside me, and started to shake his head.

"You really are, who you say you are." Grover said in amazement.

"Yes, Grover, why would I lie?" I asked. Grover didn't get a chance to answer as we heard foot steps walking our way. We looked to our right to see a tall man who was probably six foot six, he had black wings that extended from his back. He wore coal black armor that covered his torso. His hair was jet black and his eyes seemed to pulse with dark energy.

"I see that you made it, son of Poseidon." The man said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a god of course, my name is Thanatos, the god of death." Thanatos said calmly. "I believe that you have some weapons for my master."

"For Hades, right." I said. Thanatos began to laugh ominously.

"Not for that fool, I will take you to my master, he's been expecting you." Thanatos said. He stared at Grover for a moment. "The satyr can come too, I'm sure my master would have some use for him." I could see Grover gulp in response.

"Alright, we'll follow you, but no tricks." I said.

"I wouldn't dream of tricking you, my boy." Thanatos said, I could tell by his voice, and his evil smirk that he was lying through his teeth, but I had to follow, this was all a part of Athena's plan.

_**AN: I know a little cliffy, kudos to those that guessed that the third god that turned was Thanatos, more to come.**_


	21. Life Versus Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 21: Life Versus Death 

_Underworld_

**Percy's POV**

Grover and I followed Thanatos, he led us into a dimly lit tunnel, I decided to make some small talk.

"So, Thanatos, I take it that you have a problem with Hades?" I asked casually. Thanatos stopped, and studied me thoughtfully.

"You're damn right I have a problem with that fool. I'm the god of death, it was my job to bring the souls of the dead to the underworld." Thanatos said.

"Except, you got a little carried away, and started to take souls of people, that hadn't even died yet. That's why Hermes is now the escort to the souls." Grover said. Thanatos stared at Grover with an evil smirk, Grover cowered under his stare.

"No one asked you satyr." Thanatos said.

"So, Hades fired you then?" I asked. Thanatos glared at me, but I didn't flinch one bit. Thanatos's glare ended, he just looked at me curiously.

"You are unlike other demigods I've known." Thanatos said.

"Really?" I said. Thanatos just nodded, and continued to walk through the tunnel. Grover and I followed him carefully. After a good thirty minutes of walking in silence the tunnel opened up into a large rounded cavern. The cavern glowed without torches, until realized that the walls of the cave were made of a type of quartz I had never seen before. The quartz captured all light in the cavern, and magnified it ten fold. The cavern was illuminated brightly, I looked forward, and saw the large pit that I had seen in my dream. A feeling of dread washed over me as I remembered the dream, and the evil voice that emanated from the pit. Thanatos walked, and then disappeared, but he became visible again on the other side of the pit.

"How are we supposed to get over there?" I asked. Thanatos gave me an evil grin.

"You mean that you aren't prepared for such a contingency, well I guess the brains of the operation really were with the Athena brat." Thanatos said. I gave him a dirty look, but he just chuckled to himself.

"Grover, the shoes." I said. I couldn't use my control over air down here in the underworld, plus if I shadow traveled Thanatos would know I wasn't a normal son of Poseidon. Grover pulled out his backpack, and then he pulled out the wooden shoe box. He slipped off the lid, and then handed the winged shoes to me. I took off my shoes, and then tied the winged shoes to my feet. "Grover, get on my back, we'll fly over together." I said. Grover paused, he looked at me warily.

"Are you sure those things can hold both of us up in the air?" Grover asked.

"One way to find out G-man." I said sarcastically. Grover moaned, but he climbed on my back. I placed the strap of the duffel bag with the big three weapons in it around my neck. I stood up with Grover on my back, I ran towards the edge of the pit, and jumped into the air. We hovered for a couple of seconds, and then started to slowly fly across the pit, suddenly Thanatos began to laugh.

"This was all too easy boy." Thanatos yelled as he began to laugh at us. Suddenly, we stopped moving across the pit, and began to move downward into the pit, Grover started yelling behind me. Damn-it, Luke betrayed us, he had to be the demigod that stole the weapons with the help of the gods that turned. Well, I guess its time to show off a little. As we slowly moved down into the pit I heard the evil laughter, and then the voice.

"Bring the weapons to me boy." The voice yelled.

"Up yours." I yelled, I felt the power of Hades within me, and Grover and I disappeared into a shadow. We reappeared behind Thanatos, I quickly took off the shoes, and threw them at the god of death. The shoes hit the Thanatos in the head before they flew down into the pit again. Thanatos turned toward us with a surprised look on his face. I handed my duffel bag to Grover. "Wait here, G-man." Thanatos's surprised looked faded, and then morphed into pure hatred.

"You worthless demigod, I don't know how you did it, but now you must die." Thanatos said. A blast of dark energy hit me in the chest, I stumbled backwards. I felt like I was stuck in a vacuum, I couldn't move, but it felt like I was being ripped in two. Then I realized that Thanatos was trying to steal my soul. "I don't know who you really are, but the power of Hades can't help you now?"

I was getting tired, I could feel the life force being drained from my body. Perseus, the only thing that can beat death is life, and life is your home. It was Hestia speaking to me, the hearth was home. I suddenly felt the power of the hearth within, I felt my strength return. I could see the surprised look on Thanatos's faces as he saw my eyes burn with the fire of the hearth. The power of the oldest Olympian flowed through me, she may not have the flashy powers of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades, but the power of the hearth in many ways was stronger. I concentrated on that part of the hearth that was within me, and my body caught fire like it did when I fought the ice drakon. I forced the flames forward, and I pushed back against the power of death. The dark energy receded back toward Thanatos.

"This can't be, no demigod can beat me." Thanatos yelled. The fire of the hearth finally consumed Thanatos's body, he screamed in agony as the purity of the flames burned his body. After a few minutes, I let the flames recede until only my eyes blazed with the power of the hearth. Thanatos was on his knees, whimpering in front of me. I walked up to the once arrogant god of death. He looked up at me, and then I swung my fist as hard as I could shattering the minor god's jaw, and sending him into unconsciousness. Grover walked over toward me with his jaw agape.

"You you be beat a a g..god." Grover stammered.

"Yes Grover, he wasn't that tough." I said, as I patted my friend on the back. "Let's take this traitor to Uncle H." Grover nodded still in awe. I threw Thanatos over my shoulder as I held onto Grover's arm. We ran into a shadow, and disappeared. We reappeared a moment later in the study of my uncle Hades. Sitting in his chair with Nico and Bianca standing next to him was my uncle. He looked happier then ever. I knew that he missed his kids, terribly.

"Perseus" He yelled as he ran toward me followed by the twins. I dropped Thanatos on the ground with a loud thud. My uncle and the twins hugged me furiously.

"Can can't br..breathe." I barely said. They all let go of me carefully.

"Sorry nephew." Hades said, then he looked over at the god on the floor. "Thanatos"

"He's a traitor." I said. Hades narrowed his eyes at the minor god, and I could see the fires of hell reflecting in his eyes.

"He will most certainly pay for his treachery." Hades said.

"I almost forgot, I have something for you uncle." I said. I grabbed the duffel bag from Grover, I opened it, and took out the helm of darkness. The eyes of my uncle grew wide when he saw his weapon. I handed the helm to my uncle, he took it happily, and then placed it on his head.

"Thank you, Perseus" Hades said. Bianca and Nico both smiled at me.

"See I told you that your dad's a great guy." I said. Hades smiled at me, one of the few people that my uncle ever smiles at, except I could tell that the twins needed to be added to that list.

"Perseus, I take it that you have the other two weapons." Hades said. I nodded in agreement. "Good, now you must go to Olympus with all haste. The summer solstice is almost here, if Zeus and Poseidon don't have their weapons they can be challenged for control of their domains."

"Triton and Ares will challenge them, won't they?" I asked.

"If a challenge is given in accordance to the ancient laws, no other god my interfere." Hades said.

"What about Thanatos?" I asked. Hades grinned evilly, he whistled, and I heard the familiar shaking and pounding as Cerberus bounded into the study.

"Cerberus, take this traitorous fool to Tartarus, I believe that he deserves a punishment befitting his crimes. By then Thanatos was conscious, only to scream in terror when he saw Cerberus grab a hold of him with each of his three monstrous heads. Cerberus lifted Thanatos off the ground, and then bounded into a shadow, the last I ever saw of Thanatos was his limp body in the mouths of Cerberus as the giant hellhound disappeared into the shadows.

"What about Annabeth?" I asked.

"I'm afraid Ares will have her on Olympus as a bargaining chip against Athena." Hades said. "You must shadow travel to Olympus, I will make sure that Grover and my children reach camp half-blood safely. When you beat Ares and that fool half-brother of yours, make sure that the gods build me a nice thrown on Olympus and a nice cabin for my kids." I gave my uncle a confident smile, he always had faith in me, and I would never let him down. I walked over, and gave my uncle another hug, this one surprised him, but he still hugged me back. Once we broke apart, I place a hand on Nico's and then Bianca's shoulders.

"Listen to Grover, and stay out of trouble." I said. They both nodded happily. I walked to my friend the satyr. "G-man, do your thing, and take care of the kids." He gave me a quick hug.

"I will Perce, make sure you save the day." Grover said.

"Don't worry, I intend to." I said as I ran into the shadows carrying my duffel bag with the trident and master bolt. I reappeared in the garden just outside the throne room. I walked to the door of the throne room, but before I could go through someone yelled.

"Where are you going brother?" I turned around to see Triton staring at me with eyes filled with hatred.

"I'm going to give our dad and uncle their weapons." I said calmly. Triton began to laugh.

"I don't know how you survived the underworld, but you're not getting passed me." Triton said. I sat the duffel bag on the ground, and then I uncapped Riptide. Triton narrowed his eyes at me as his trident appeared in his hand.

"Don't worry little brother, I'll make sure that it doesn't hurt too much." Triton said as he began to laugh. Well, one traitor down, two to go.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this quick second chapter, the next chapter will include the fight with Triton plus the fight with Ares, and believe me they will not be as easy as Thanatos.**_


	22. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus

_**AN: Thanatos was an easy fight because he is a minor god, plus his powers were reduced when Hades fire him, plus as you'll read below there is another reason why these last two fights are hard, enjoy.**_

Chapter 22: Family Reunion 

_Mount Olympus_

**Percy's POV**

"Don't worry little brother, I'll make sure that it doesn't hurt too much." Triton said as he began to laugh. Well, one traitor down, two to go, I thought.

"Don't worry about me brother." I said confidently.

"I think you should worry about your girlfriend." Triton said. When he said that a golden light appeared behind him, when the light faded a large glass cylinder stood upright behind him. The tank was filled with water, and my eyes grew wide in surprise as I as saw Annabeth standing in the water tank. The tank was half filled, and the water was just below her shoulders at the moment.

"Let her go." I yelled. Triton began to laugh as he gave me an evil smile. Annabeth was banging on the glass of the tank. I tried to focus on the water in the tank, but I couldn't, then I looked at Triton, he gave me a knowing smile.

"Celestial bronze" Triton said. He's right, the bronze will keep godly powers from working on the water. I realized that the metal that framed the tank was indeed celestial bronze.

"If you hurt her, I will make sure to send you to Tartarus." I yelled.

"I don't think so little brother, if you want her to live you will give me the weapons." Triton demanded. Damn him, he had me, and he knew it. Suddenly, a blast from his trident hit me in the chest sending me flying into the wall of a temple. I hit the marble wall with such force that two massive columns fell over just missing me. I hit the ground hard, I knew several of my ribs were broken, and I tasted blood. Triton walked over to my duffel bag, and picked it up. "I'm tired of waiting, now if you'll excuse me, my partner and I need to take over." I felt anger run through me, suddenly my blood felt like it was on fire, I ran faster than ever before. I slammed my shoulder into Triton's back sending him flying into the wall of the Olympian temple that housed the throne room. I ran to the water tank, and punched the glass as hard as I could. The glass was strong, several large cracks appeared, but the tank held tight. Another blast of the trident struck me in the back sending me into one of the marble benches of the park. The bench cracked in half, as I tried to stand up my left leg buckled under me as pain shot through my knee. I could see Triton walk toward me, he was limping, so I knew that I hard hurt him, but I was worse off. When Triton approached me, I pretended to be unconscious, I could feel him lower his trident, but I turned as fast as I could swinging Riptide as I moved. The blade of my sword struck his trident only inches from his hand snapping his weapon in half. The trident sparked as its power faded away. Triton jumped back in surprise, but I could see him grimace as he landed on his right leg.

I looked up toward Annabeth in the tank to see the water level rise, it was now just below her chin. She was hitting the tank, and screaming in terror. I looked to my right to see several large vines hanging from trees within the garden, I felt the power of Demeter within me as I concentrated on them. The vines leapt toward me striking Triton in the face right before he could hit me in the back. The force of the strike sent him across the garden into a marble bench.

Two more vines moved forward encircling the water tank, I focused harder than ever as the vines squeezed the glass of the tank until water started to leak from it. I used one last burst of energy to reinforce the strength of the vines; the tank exploded sending water all over me and the ground. I heard Annabeth choking water out of her lungs. The water that landed on me gave me energy, but it wasn't enough to heal my wounds.

I stood up, as I turned around I saw Triton limping toward me, his left eye was swollen shut, and he was bleeding from his forehead. He lunged toward me with his fist, I blocked his strike easily as I spun on my right foot to deliver the backside of my fist against his jaw. I heard the satisfying pop as I dislocated his jaw. I focused on the vines again as they moved instinctively around his arms and legs. I could hear him try to yell, but his dislocated jaw prevented that. The vines tightened their vice like grip around my brother as they raised him ten feet off the ground.

I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around to see Annabeth, she had a large bruise on her cheek, and her hair was wet. Her eyes shined when she saw me making my heart skip a beat.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth asked. I laughed happily.

"You're asking me if I'm ok when you almost drowned." I said. Annabeth returned my smile, and laughed as well. I walked over, and grabbed my duffel bag. "Let's go inside, I have weapons to deliver, and my family to see." Annabeth laced her arm through mine as we opened the doors to the Olympian temple that housed the throne room. We walked inside, we reached the throne room. We opened the doors, and walked inside. Annabeth walked over, and sat down in the visitor section earning a concerned look from Athena, who was sitting on her throne. All the Olympian gods were there sitting on their thrones, each one was at least twelve feet tall or bigger. I limped up to them, and kneeled in front of my uncle Zeus. I could see the concerned looks from Demeter, Hera, Hestia and Athena. My uncle for his part played it cool as he stared at me, but I could see the concern in his eyes. The other Olympians looked at me curiously. Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite looked at me trying to figure me out. Hermes gave me a slight nod, but I could tell he was curious about me too. Ares for his part looked angry, especially when he saw the duffel bag. I looked at my father on his throne. He stared at me warily as if I would attack him at any moment. I wasn't sure why, but anger started to grow within me. He didn't care about me, I was just a dangerous thing that he had to look out for.

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus said. He looked at me curiously. "Why are you here?"

"Lord Zeus, I am here to return the master bolt to you, and the trident to my father." I said.

"How dare you come here bringing back the weapons that you stole." Ares yelled. I turned, and looked at him, it took all of my self control not to explode.

"I did not steal the weapons, another demigod did, but he had help from the inside." I said.

"Who was the demigod that stole them?" Zeus asked. I looked directly at Hermes with a sympathetic stare.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." I said. Hermes looked at me in shock and disbelief. I could hear Annabeth gasp from her seat.

"How dare you insinuate that my son did this." Hermes yelled. I looked away from Hermes, and stared directly at Ares.

"Why don't we ask Ares since he helped him steel the master bolt?" I said. The gods began to yell at one another, loudly.

"Enough, silence." Zeus roared from his throne. "Please give us back our weapons my boy." I walked up to my uncle, and handed him the master bolt. Lightning and thunder flashed above the open roof of the throne room. I walked over to Poseidon, I bowed in front of him, and took the trident from my bag, once out of the bag the trident grew to its full size. I handed the weapon to my father, he gave me a quick nod.

"I can't believe you are going to let him accuse me." Ares bellowed from his throne. I looked at him angrily.

"Why do you think that Ares helped Luke?" Zeus asked.

"For one, he was the one who gave me the bag with the master bolt and helm of darkness, plus he kidnapped Annabeth." I said, Ares face was incredibly red now, I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

"You kidnapped my daughter." Athena yelled.

"He lies." Ares said.

"If I lie, then lets ask Annabeth, she's right over there." I said as I pointed to her in the guest section. Annabeth stood up and faced my uncle.

"Did Ares give Perseus the weapons and then kidnap you?" Zeus asked. Annabeth nodded affirmation.

"Father, you're going to trust demigods over your own son?" Ares asked in desperation.

"Why would they both lie, son?" Zeus asked.

"I don't know, but they lie. I'll prove it." Ares said.

"How?" Athena asked.

"I challenge this little fool to a duel, according to ancient law." Ares said.

"He's a demigod, he's not subject to ancient laws." Athena said.

"Your sister is correct son, he cannot be challenged." Zeus said.

"You are right, but I can challenge him." I said. Zeus and Athena both looked at me in disbelief.

"You dare challenge a god, boy." Ares yelled.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Father, he can challenge, but it has only been done once before." Athena said.

"Very well, son of Poseidon, you may challenge my son, the fight will continue until death, surrender or incapacitation." Zeus said. Ares stepped down from his throne, and reduced his size until he was six foot four inches tall, he still towered over my five foot six inch frame. Hey, I'm only twelve, well almost thirteen after all. I uncapped Riptide, and extended my shield. A shield and a sword appeared in Ares's hands. I concentrated on my inner strength, but my knee still hurt, and my ribs were on fire.

Ares lunged forward with his sword, but I easily deflected his blow with my shield.

"Don't worry, when I'm done with you I'll take care of your girlfriend, but I'll make sure to have fun with her first." Ares said.

"You sick bastard." I yelled as I lunged forward. I was blinded by anger. Ares's eyes glowed with power. He sent a blast of energy at me sending me flying across the room into the wall. My ribs exploded in pain as I screamed out. Damn, I let him get to me, anger and hatred are emotions that he uses for power. I stood up slowly, Ares stalked toward me with his sword pointing at me.

"You're dead punk." Ares spat. He ran toward me trying to skewer me, I moved at the last minute. I used my momentum to push the butt of my sword into the side of his head sending him to his knees. "You think you're tough punk, but your nothing. Poseidon knows that, thats why he doesn't love you." I grew mad again, I ran toward him, but he moved out of the way as he hit me in the side with his shield. I felt a broken rib punctured my lung. I coughed up blood, and my head began to spin from the pain. Ares stood over me, he began to laugh. "Your no hero, its too bad your mother died giving birth to a runt like you."

Suddenly the anger began to boil within my blood, Ares's eyes grew wide. I knew he gained strength from my anger, but this time I had lost control. The power and anger boiled up within me. I could feel my eyes changing color randomly. Ares backed up, and stared at me in awe. "What are you?" Ares asked. I stood up feeling the power within me exploding. I saw Riptide and my shield on the ground, but I didn't care anymore. My vision sparked with color and anger. Ares brought his sword down trying to cut me in half, but I caught his blade between my hands. He pushed as hard as he could, but he couldn't move the blade. Suddenly, his sword glowed red, he dropped the blade screaming in pain. "Damn you" I threw the sword to the side. Ares swung his shield at my head, but I grabbed it with both hands, the shield turned to ice, Ares dropped the shield cursing my name. "Who are you?"

"I..am..Perseus..Achilles..Jackson..Son..of..the..eldest..Olympians..I'm..the..Champion..of..Olympus!" I yelled each word. I heard gasps from the younger Olympians, and Ares looked at me with fear on his face. He swung a fist at me, but I caught it. I released his fist as I sent down a bolt of lightning that struck the war god in the chest sending him to his knees. Steam came off his body, he reached up to grab my shirt when he did his entire arm turned to ice, he let go quickly screaming in pain. He screamed and tried to stand up, but I summoned four skeleton warriors that emerged from the ground. They grabbed Ares, and held him down on his knees. He spat at me, but I moved away as I grabbed him from the skeletons and held him in a bear hug as my body caught fire from the flames of the hearth. Ares screamed loudly, causing the throne room to shake. His skin and clothes burned, I let go of him as he hit the floor hard. He was on his hands and knees now.

"Surrender." I demanded.

"No" Ares yelled. I grabbed him by the shoulders now, and willed the air to pick me up, I flew into the air above the throne room.

"Surrender" I said again.

"No" Ares yelled. I willed us to go higher into the air until we were at least a thousand feet in the air. I looked at the war god, but he still stared at me defiantly. I aimed him toward the throne room, and then I dove toward the ground as fast as I could will the air to take me. I positioned the war god to take the brunt of the impact. We hit the throne room floor with the power of a small meteor. The collision caused the marble floor to explode. I stood up, and looked down into the crater that held the broken, and unconscious body of the war god.

My power was drained by now, my knee hurt, my ribs ached, and I was finding it hard to breathe. I limped up toward my uncle, and kneeled before him, wincing at the pain from my knee.

"Does anyone else want to call me a liar?" I asked, as I looked at all the gods, they stared at me in wonder even the eldest gods.

"How can this be? Is he really who he says he is?" Artemis asked, as the other younger Olympians looked on curiously.

Zeus looked toward Athena, he nodded in approval.

"I think its time to tell you the story." Athena said as she gave me a hopeful smile, suddenly the room began to spin, and I collapsed to the ground as the room went dark.

_**AN: This story is almost over, the last two chapters will tie up some loose ends, and hopefully prepare us for the sequel.**_


	23. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus

Chapter 23: Revelations 

_Mount Olympus_

**Annabeth's POV**

I sighed in relief when Percy beat Ares. I looked at Percy as he kneeled in front of the gods, he looked battered, bruised and tired. I wanted to run to him, and hold him in my arms, gods I'm such a love sick fool.

"I think its time to tell you the story." My mother said as she gave me a hopeful smile, suddenly Percy collapsed to the ground, without thinking I ran to him, and held him in my lap.

"Please help him." I said. Hestia, Hera and Demeter were at my side in an instant.

"Apollo" Hestia said. Apollo rushed to her side.

"Yes, my lady?" Apollo asked.

"Perseus has broken ribs, a punctured lung and an ACL injury in his left knee." Hestia stated. Apollo nodded as he began to work on Percy's injuries. Hestia placed a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a reassuring look.

As Apollo worked, I listened to my mother explain how Perseus was conceived, how Sally died, how Percy was raised in secret on Olympus, and the recent plan that she had to reveal the true enemy. When she finished the younger gods stared at her in wonder.

"You created an abomination." Hermes said, I suppose he was still mad at Percy for accusing Luke, but I knew that Percy wouldn't accuse him lightly. Zeus turned to his son as lightning flashed from his eyes. Hermes looked away from his father's withering gaze.

"How dare you say such a thing about the hero that returned the weapons of the big three, and saved my granddaughter." He yelled as he gave me a simple nod.

"Father, he is too powerful, we cannot let this boy live." Artemis said. I saw my mother's face turn red with anger. Artemis for her part avoided her stare.

"He is the child of the prophecy, but we made sure to shape him to be the perfect hero, we trained him, and we cared for him. Touch him, and I will destroy you or anyone else." Athena said as the other younger Olympians stared at her in disbelief. When the rest looked to the elder gods, they all nodded in agreement, even Poseidon.

"Father, look what he did to Ares, he must be punished." Aphrodite said. Zeus began to laugh hysterically.

"You are so amusing sometimes my child, Ares is lucky that Perseus didn't send him to Tartarus. Speaking of the underworld, where is my brother?" Zeus stated. Suddenly, a black shadow extended into the middle of the throne room, a figure clad in black stepped out.

"You called dear brother?" Hades asked as he looked toward the other gods, I noticed Poseidon smile at his older brother's theatrics. The younger gods just stared at him in disbelief.

"Father, you called this thing here?" Aphrodite asked. Zeus's happy expression faded to one of disgust.

"How dare you insult my brother? I suggest you hold your tongue child." Zeus hissed. A black granite throne appeared between Hera's and Poseidon's. Zeus motioned to his brother. Hades walked up to the throne, and sat down proudly. "Now that all the Olympians are here, we must discuss the recent occurrences.

Hades raised his hand, Zeus nodded in acknowledgment. "First, Perseus returned my helm to me, and revealed a traitor, Thanatos." Hades said. All the gods began to talk and argue furiously. "He is being dealt with as we speak, I will know more about his actions soon enough."

"Has he said anything at all?" Poseidon asked curiously. Hades gave his brother a knowing smile.

"Yes, he stated that my two nephews were just pawns in this game, but they were still foolish enough to participate in this treachery." Hades said.

"We know about Ares, but who is the other traitor?" Poseidon asked. The rest of the gods looked on curiously.

"I'm afraid your son was the other." Hades said as a flash of light appeared in the throne room, when it subsided, standing before the gods shackled in celestial bronze was Triton, his face was bruised, his eye swollen shut, and several gashes could be seen on his face. Poseidon glared at Triton.

"You can't believe this evil creature?" Triton asked. "Perseus attacked me for no reason." Hades glared at the son of Poseidon, whereas Zeus and Poseidon both looked at Percy realizing that he had fought Triton before arriving at the throne room.

"Why aren't you half dead like Ares?" Hades asked. It was my turn to speak.

"Percy bound him with vines, he was too busy trying to save me." I said. The gods looked at me, my mother gave me a thankful nod.

"You tried to use my granddaughter as a tool to defeat Perseus." Zeus yelled, the room shook violently.

"No, I didn't this is all lies." Triton said. I felt my face turn red with anger.

"You lie" Hera said as she stood up, and walked over to the bound godling. "I can read you like an open book boy, you are the one that helped Luke steal your father's trident, you are the one who gave it to Perseus to take to the underworld after Ares kidnapped my grandchild, you are the one that placed her in a protected water tank, and tried to drowned her as you fought Perseus." Triton's eyes grew wide as Hera read his mind. Then Hera slapped him across the face. Suddenly, a blue mist appeared in the throne room, when it dissolved a woman with black hair, and deep blue eyes stood next to Triton.

"How dare you strike my son?" The woman that I instantly believed to be Amphitrite said.

"Amphitrite, our son is a traitor to Olympus." Poseidon said.

"I don't care about Olympus, I care about my son." Amphitrite said.

"He will be punished for his treachery." Zeus said. Amphitrite looked at the king of the gods with disgust.

"I don't care about your decrees, you old blow hard." Amphitrite spat, but before Zeus could say anything Poseidon shot his trident into the air causing an explosion of light in the sky.

"How dare you speak to the king of the gods that way and how dare you speak about my brother, when your son tried to steal my throne." Poseidon yelled. Amphitrite stared at her husband in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would betray your wife and son this way." Amphitrite yelled.

"You are the one who has betrayed me, I see that you knew about all this didn't you?" Poseidon accused. Triton looked at his mother in disbelief.

"Mom, you knew?" Triton asked. Amphitrite looked at her son with disappointment in her eyes.

"Of course, you didn't believe that you could help that son of Hermes steal the trident by yourself did you?" Amphitrite said. I could see Triton's face turn red with anger and embarrassment.

"I was promised the throne." Triton said. Amphitrite began to laugh.

"You are such a fool just like your father, I can't believe that I cared for you so much, my father was right about both of you." Amphitrite said.

"You betrayed me to Oceanus, didn't you?" Poseidon yelled.

"Of course, he is my father, and besides I never loved you." Amphitrite said.

Suddenly, Poseidon's trident began to glow, a beam of energy raced out toward Amphitrite before she could move it hit her crown, the golden crown disappeared in a flash. "Consider that a divorce, you deceitful bitch." Poseidon yelled. Amphitrite narrowed her eyes.

"Father will hear of this, and when the day comes you will rue this day." Amphitrite began to glow.

"Mother" Triton said.

"Stay with your father, you both deserve each other." Amphitrite said as she disappeared.

"Brother, I never did like her." Hera said. Poseidon for his part began to laugh, everyone looked at him in disbelief, especially Triton.

"You were right of course my dear sister." Poseidon said, then he looked at Triton. It appears that you were betrayed like me, but you will be punished. A sea green glow appeared around Triton as two large cyclops appeared next to him.

"Yes, my lord." The taller cyclops said.

"Take this traitor to the forges, he needs training." Poseidon said.

"Which level, my lord?" The cyclops asked.

"Start him off as an apprentice, and do not hold back, he needs the full experience." Poseidon said as he smiled towards his brothers. The cyclops disappeared with Triton in their clutches.

"What about Ares?" Hades asked. Zeus looked at his brother.

"He will be punished, but I will wait until he is fully healed." Zeus said.

"The prophecy is not complete yet." I said, the gods looked at me thoughtfully, then I saw my mother's eyes widen.

"My daughter is correct, the last line has not been fulfilled. The rising evil has not been revealed. Suddenly, I felt movement in my lap as Percy stirred. Apollo and I helped him to his feet. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"I know who the evil is, it took me a while to figure it out, but I know the voice from the pit, the voice that has plagued my dreams. Kronos is rising." Percy said sending the entire throne room into disarray. All the gods began yelling and arguing, suddenly Percy yelled shaking the room before his power. All the gods stopped, and stared at Percy in shock. "Stop arguing, you all are playing directly into his hands. He's used your hatred of each other, your arguments against you. Don't you see Thanatos hates Hades, so Kronos used that to his advantage. Ares was jealous of his siblings, and hated his father, so Kronos used that to his advantage. Triton was mad at my father for not paying attention to him, and for having other children, so Kronos and his allies used that against him. Now all of you are arguing, when you should be working together. Kronos is rising, and we all need to start acting like a family. We have to work together." The gods just stared at Percy, but my mother had the biggest smile on her face, as did Hera, Hestia and Demeter.

"Perseus is correct." Athena said calmly.

"I agree" Hera said.

"I too" Demeter said.

"The boy speaks from the heart and hearth, I agree." Hestia said. Zeus looked towards his two brothers. Hades gave him a hopeful smile then nodded in agreement. Zeus stared at Poseidon for a while. Poseidon had a painful look on his face, but he nodded in agreement as well.

"What say the rest of you?" Zeus asked. The other gods all nodded in agreement.

"Good, Perseus you have done all of Olympus proud today. You are truly worthy of the title, Champion of Olympus. How can we show our gratitude to you?"

Percy stared at the gods until his gaze rested upon Hades, who gave Percy a small nod. "You have already completed one of my requests by giving uncle Hades a throne, but I ask you to build a cabin at Camp Half-blood for his twins." A large smile grew on Zeus's face.

"Always thinking of others first, your request shall be granted." Zeus said.

"Father" Athena said. Zeus turned toward his daughter.

"Yes, my dear?" Zeus asked.

"I have an architect in mind for this project." Athena said as she gave a happy smile.

"Who?" Zeus asked in return.

"Annabeth" Athena said with a smile, Zeus returned the smile, and then looked at me.

"Do you accept this task?" Zeus asked.

"I do my lord." I said as I gave Percy a warm smile. This meeting is now adjourned. The eldest gods all approached Percy, and hugged him warmly, they really did raise him here, I thought. My mother walked over to me, and embraced me in a hug. She felt so warm and loving that I never wanted to leave her embrace. When we separated, we both had tears in our eyes.

"I've waited too long to do that, my dear." Athena said. I gave my mom the biggest smile I could.

"I love you mom." I said. A tear ran down the goddess's cheek.

"I love you too." Athena said. Percy finally walked over to us, the air seemed to become tense and stale as Percy approached my mother.

"Athena" Percy said coldly. I saw a flash of pain in my mother's eyes. I think Percy saw it too, he looked at me, and I gave him a disapproving stare. Percy's gaze softened, and then he sighed. "I forgive you." My mother's eyes grew wide, and then a broad smile extended across her face, but sadly the moment didn't last.

"Excuse my interruption, but can I talk to my son?" Poseidon asked from behind us. Percy turned towards his father, and I could see the anger etched in Percy's face, uh oh.

_**AN: Next chapter is the last one for this story.**_


	24. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus

_**AN: I received some comments that the gods were OOC, but remember this is an alternate universe. Percy was raised by a large group of the gods on Olympus, and raising Percy would certainly change someone. Also, Poseidon as you will find out blames Percy for Sally's death, although there may be more going on.**_

Chapter 24: Consequences

_Mount Olympus_

**Third Person's POV**

"Excuse my interruption, but can I talk to my son?" Poseidon asked as he looked at Athena and Annabeth. Percy's back was turned to his father, but when he turned around you could see the anger in his glare. Poseidon for his part tried to ignore the glare that his son was giving him.

"What do you want?" Percy said coldly. Athena and Annabeth looked on worriedly.

"Can we talk in private son?" Poseidon asked. Percy continued to glare at his father.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of them." Percy said as he pointed toward Athena and Annabeth. Poseidon sighed loudly, and then looked at his son hopefully.

"I just wanted to thank you for returning the trident, and to congratulate you on a successful quest." Poseidon said sincerely. Percy just stared at his father in disbelief, any hope of a heartfelt father to son talk evaporated. Percy didn't say anything he just shook his head, and began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Poseidon asked incredulously. Athena and Annabeth both shook their heads trying to get Poseidon's attention.

"You want me to say something, how about this. Go to Tartarus!" Percy yelled. Poseidon just stared at his son in shock and anger.

"How dare you talk to me that way?" Poseidon yelled causing a small earthquake. Percy walked back towards his father; I could see his face turning red with anger. Percy's eyes began to change violently, like they did during his fight with Ares.

"You know what, I'm so tired of this, and I'm tired of you. I thought you might actually apologize for never being there for me. I thought you might tell me how proud you are, but no, you thank me for returning your weapon, and then say congratulations on your quest. That's bullshit, you're not my father, Zeus and Hades have been there for me when I needed them. I've only seen you five times in my entire life, six counting today." Percy yelled, his voice rising over the other conversations in the throne room. The other gods began to stare at the two. Hera walked closer, but Zeus put a hand on her should, and then shook his head.

"I've been busy, plus Amphitrite would never let me bring you to Atlantis." Poseidon said, but even his excuses seemed pathetic.

"That's crap; you're the god of the sea, and king of Atlantis. You could have welcomed me, if you wanted. Why do you hate me so much?" Percy yelled. Poseidon looked at his son, you could see the guilt on his face, but then his face turned red as he watched the other gods look at him scornfully.

"I'm still a god, you cannot talk to me this way, you may not want me as your father, but you will respect me boy." Poseidon yelled. Percy began to glow, his body started to heat up, and you could see his eyes actually explode into flames. Poseidon stepped back in surprise; he held his trident tightly in his hand in case Percy attacked him. Percy reached for his ring on his right hand, but Athena put her hand on his shoulder.

"Perseus, please calm down, he may be a rotten father, but he is a god, and one of the big three." Athena said. Percy visibly sighed as his shoulders lowered in defeat; he knew that Athena was right.

"I'm sorry, Lord Poseidon, I was out of line." Percy said through gritted teeth. Poseidon looked at his son, but he was still visibly angry.

"No son of mine will talk to me that way." Poseidon stated. Percy glared at him again.

"You hate me because of mom." Percy said. Poseidon narrowed his glare, he looked at Percy with a face full of pain, anger, guilt and anguish.

"Is that what you want me to tell you? Well then, yes, I blame you, I wish you were never born." Poseidon yelled. Athena looked at Poseidon in disgust. Poseidon ignored her glare.

"Then don't worry, I'm not your son, just leave me alone." Percy said angrily.

"Then get out of my cabin, boy." Poseidon stated coldly. The other gods gasped at this, but Percy never flinched. He stared into his father's gaze until Poseidon looked away.

"Happily" Percy said.

Poseidon turned, and began to walk away. Hera ran up to Poseidon, and grabbed his shoulder. "Poseidon, please don't do this, he's just mad at your absence in his life. Perseus is a loving and caring boy, he's a lot like his mother.

"That's the problem" Poseidon whispered as he broke away from Hera's grasp, and disappeared into a sea green mist.

Percy walked over to Athena and Annabeth. They both hugged him tightly as tears flowed down his cheeks. Hera walked over to the young demigod, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Percy pulled away from Athena and Annabeth, when he saw Hera he immediately hugged her tightly. Athena and Annabeth both looked on in surprise. The other younger gods stared at the scene before them, Hera wasn't a hugger, but here she was hugging a demigod son of Poseidon. "Where do I go now?" Percy asked. Hera rubbed circles on his back soothingly; she pulled out of the hug as she held onto the boy's shoulders.

"You can stay in my cabin." Hera said. All the gods looked at her in disbelief. Percy gave her a hopeful smile.

"Thank you, aunt …" Percy said then stopped, he looked at Hera thoughtfully. "Can I call you mom?" Everyone looked at the two of them, completely in shock. Hera for her part gave the boy a wide grin.

"I would love that my boy." Hera said.

"How about we make it official?" Zeus asked. Everyone turned toward the king of the gods.

"What?" Percy asked.

"If Poseidon had the audacity to disown the Champion of Olympus, then I think it only fitting that my wife and I adopt him." Zeus said. All of Zeus's children in the room looked on completely bewildered. Zeus raised the master bolt in his hand; he spoke in ancient Greek, stating that he claimed Perseus Achilles Jackson as his and his wife's child. Lightning flashed, and thunder exploded overhead signaling the adoption process complete. Percy walked over toward his uncle, now adoptive father and hugged him tightly. When they broke apart Zeus wore a large smile on his face. The gods in the room looked on happily as the scene played out. Hera joined the two in the hug. The three of them turned around to face Zeus's other children. "I now introduce all of you to your younger brother, Perseus Jackson." Apollo and Hephaestus were the first to greet their new brother. Artemis walked over reluctantly, and gave him a slight nod of greeting. Aphrodite gave him a slight nod as well before she left the room to check on Ares. Hermes walked over to Percy.

"I do not like people accusing my children." Hermes said. Percy stared into Hermes's eyes.

"I don't blame you, Luke is my friend, but he did betray us, hopefully he was duped like Ares and Triton." Percy said. Hermes gave the demigod a hopeful smile, then he extended his hand, Percy shook it thankfully. Athena and Annabeth walked over to Percy.

"I guess you really are my brother now." Athena said. Percy smiled happily at her, and then he hugged her again making her blush. When they broke apart Annabeth was standing in front of them.

"I guess we need to go back to camp seaweed brain." Annabeth said. Percy laughed at his nickname.

"I guess so, wise girl." Percy said. The two demigods said their goodbyes to the gods, and left the throne room. They walked hand in hand to the elevator. They entered the elevator, and proceeded to the lobby. They met Argus, and the van, then they drove back to camp.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Annabeth asked.

"I want to train, have fun, and hang out with this one beautiful daughter of Athena." Percy quipped.

"You like one of my sisters?" Annabeth asked mockingly. Percy held her hand in his as he looked into her eyes.

"I was talking about you, oh wise one." Percy said as he leaned towards her lips.

"Just making sure you remembered." Annabeth said happily, but before their lips met the van hit a bump, and the two cracked heads. They both cursed in ancient Greek, Argus gave them an apologetic look.

"Van rides are dangerous." Percy said sarcastically, making Annabeth laugh. They finally reached camp; Argus let them out near the camp entrance. Annabeth and Percy thanked him, and walked towards the camp boundary holding hands tightly.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I crossed the boundary of camp holding hands; we were surprised at the sight before us. Standing in a large group was the entire camp; they began clapping when they saw us. Grover and the twins broke through the crowd; they hugged Annabeth and I furiously until we had to push them off of us to breathe. I saw people staring at me, and others whispering.

"Chiron, may I address the campers?" I asked. Mr. D walked up, and for the first time ever he gave me a smile, weird.

"Yes, everyone Percy has something to say." Chiron said.

"I want to thank all of you for welcoming us back to camp. Our quest was successful as all of you must know. I also assume that you've all heard about my real identity." I said as the campers began to gossip even louder, but they hushed when I raised my hand.

"Yes, I have the powers of the eldest gods, plus the blessing of Athena." I said. At the revelation about Athena, Malcolm and Annabeth's other siblings looked at me in wonder.

"Poseidon may have helped conceive me, but he is no longer my father. I have been adopted by Zeus and Hera." I said, at this revelation all the campers began to ask questions. Chiron raised his hand as he strode in front of me.

"It has been a long day for Percy; I think he needs his rest." Chiron said. He turned towards me. "Your belongings are in cabin two now." I nodded in acknowledgement. The campers all stared at me in wonder. Annabeth grabbed my hand as she pushed her way through the crowd, we finally reached cabin two. The cabin was made of white Olympian marble with slim and delicate columns. The cornice line of the cabin had carvings of pomegranates and flowers. I had heard this cabin was cold inside, so I wondered how I would like it. The exterior walls had beautiful paintings of peacocks. Annabeth opened the door to the cabin, instead of cold I saw a warm fire burning in a beautiful marble fireplace. The statue of Hera was no longer in the cabin, I guess Hera brought it back to Olympus. The walls were warm colors of red, yellow, and gold. One large queen size bed sat off to the side of the room, it was made from a beautiful dark wood. A desk sat against the other wall with a blue laptop sitting on it. Against the other wall was a beautiful fountain that had carved images of Olympus on it.

"Its beautiful." Annabeth said. I had to agree, I saw my minotaur horn hanging from the wall near my desk. I walked over to it, and admired my new home. "Are you ok?"

"I'm going to miss my old cabin, it smelled like the sea." I said. Annabeth sighed with understanding.

"I know it was pretty good, but I think you'll like it here. At least you know that Hera and Zeus care about you." Annabeth said.

"I just find it funny, that my father disowns me, and then my aunt and uncle adopt me all in the same day." I said as I shook my head in disbelief. Annabeth looked at me, and I could tell that she was unsure what to say. Children of Athena weren't good with emotions. I gave her a hug, then pulled her within arms reach, and stared into her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm ok as long as I have you, and the rest of my family and friends."

"Where do I fall in there?" Annabeth asked. I gave her a happy smile.

"You're my wise girl, how's that?" I asked. Annabeth returned my smile as she looked at me with her shining grey eyes.

"You're my seaweed brain." Annabeth said, she yawned, and I knew it was getting late. "I need to go to my cabin." Annabeth kissed me on the lips quickly, and ran out of my cabin as I just stood there touching my lips, damn she can literally turn my brain to jelly, I thought. I walked to my door, and opened it I looked toward the Athena cabin to see the door shut behind her. A flash of blonde hair drew my attention to the woods just beyond the Hermes cabin. I saw Luke walk out of from behind his cabin. He walked up half-blood hill. I followed him until he stopped about ten feet from Thalia's tree.

"Luke, where are you going?" I demanded. Luke turned around, he had a determined look on his face.

"I'm leaving Percy." Luke said.

"I know you are the thief, but if you were tricked into it, your punishment will be lessened." I said. Luke began to laugh at my statement.

"Percy, I'm working for Kronos, I wasn't duped like some stupid war god." Luke said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"My father has never been there for me or my mother. Zeus let Thalia die, and for what?" Luke yelled.

"Luke, I know how you feel, my father was never there for me too, but Kronos is just using you. He doesn't care about your feelings." I said.

"What about Thalia?" Luke asked.

"When Thalia was born Athena was given a prophecy, she was destined to die, but Zeus violated a portion of ancient law turning her into the tree." I said. Luke looked at me curiously.

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"I was there, I saw everything. I saw when she was injured, I saw her die, and I saw Zeus turn her into a tree." I said. Luke looked at me in surprise.

"You lie, I must obey my master." Luke said.

"No, you don't." I said. Luke looked at me sympathetically. He pulled out his sword as if he was surrendering. He held it parallel to the ground with the handle of the sword lying in one palm and he blade in the other. I walked toward him, I was only a foot from him when he moved quickly slashing his sword across my stomach. I fell over onto my knees cursing my stupidity.

"I'm sorry Percy, we might have been like brothers in a different life." Luke said. He wiped his blade clean, and I saw the green liquid on the blade, poison. I watched as Luke walked down the hill and through the border. I felt the blood pour out of me, and then I felt the heat and sting of the poison as it coursed through my bloodstream. I screamed loudly causing the ground to shake. I heard footsteps behind me, and then I passed out.

I awoke some time later in the infirmary with a familiar god standing over me. "Apollo" I said. The blonde haired and blue eyed god smiled at me.

"You're running up a pretty big doctor bill Perce." Apollo said. I tried to give him a small smile, but my stomach hurt. "Don't worry, the poison is gone, and I stitched you up as good as new. You should be ready to cut a head off a dummy in no time." A small smile crossed my lips. Apollo grinned at me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Little brother, you have a few people who want to see you. Is that ok?" I nodded in approval. Apollo walked out, and a few seconds later, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Bianca walked in, they all smiled when they saw me. Annabeth hugged me around the neck, and I could see tears in her eyes.

"Who did this to you seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked. I scowled as I remembered what Luke did.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but Luke did this. He's joined Kronos." I said. Everyone's eyes grew big, Annabeth began to cry loudly now. I rubbed circles on her back trying to comfort her.

"Why did he do it?" She asked.

"He was ordered to stab me, but that's not your question. He said that he wants payback against his father and Zeus. He hates his father for never being there, and he hates Zeus because of Thalia." I said. Annabeth and Grover both looked at me sadly. I looked at Nico and Bianca.

"Kiddos, how do you like camp?" I asked. They both smiled at me happily.

Its great Perce." Nico said.

"Yeah, Annabeth has been helping me." Bianca said as she gave Annabeth a thankful smile. "We need to get to archery, get well soon Percy." Bianca and Nico waved as they walked out of the infirmary.

"Get well Perce, I'll come back later." Grover said.

"Thanks for checking on me G-man." I said as Grover walked out of the infirmary leaving me and Annabeth alone.

Annabeth wiped her last tears away. "I'm sorry for crying." Annabeth said.

"You need to get the pain out, it will make you feel better." I said.

"When did you become the psychologist?" Annabeth asked.

"I've hung around your mother too much." I said.

"I need to go teach ancient Greek, I'll be back in two hours." Annabeth said as she kissed me on the cheek, I waved to her as she left the infirmary. Once she was out the door a golden light appeared in front of me revealing the goddess of wisdom.

"Athena, are you checking up on me." I asked.

"Don't flatter yourself little brother." Athena said.

"I have to get use to you and your siblings calling me brother." I said with a small smile.

"How do you feel Perseus?" Athena asked.

"Sore, but I'll live according to Apollo." I said.

"When you get better, we need to see you on Olympus. We want to talk to you about where you want to stay when the summer is over, but for now just get your rest.

"Athena" I said. She turned toward me with a curious look on her face.

"I thought of one thing we never figured out." I said.

"What's that?" Athena asked.

"How those non-Greek monsters appeared?" I said. Athena looked at me thoughtfully.

"You're right, we'll look in to it, just heal little brother." Athena said as she leaned over and kissed me on the top of my head. She walked out the door giving me a small nod. I laid my head down on the pillow, but I couldn't stop thinking about Luke and his choice to betray us. His betrayal hurt more than Triton's. He was my friend for a short time, but now he tried to kill me. I knew the next time we'd meet, I would most likely have to kill him. I prayed that if I had to kill him in the future, that Annabeth wouldn't hate me. I cared for her more than I should, but I couldn't help it.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. The next story will be loosely based on the Sea of Monsters, it will most likely come out when I finish my three remaining stories, please be patient, and happy holidays.**_


End file.
